Pokemon Heroes Season 5
by aamaylover
Summary: Someone's death has the ability to change someone. The void that is left behind will be filled with sadness and even anger. Ash and Gary have witnessed this change, and their lives will change forever because of it. Advanceshipping. Rated for violence, language, and sexual references. Sometimes humorous.
1. Opening and Closing Songs

**Opening and Ending songs**

* * *

**Well this is going to be my story. It's going to be pretty good, I hope, and thank you to everyone who is reading this. Let me tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, then skip this chapter. (These are the same rules that I said in the others, but I might have added some things. You can read it all again, skip towards the songs, or just skip this whole chapter altogether.)**

**Just because it's rated M, it doesn't mean it will have lemons. THIS STORY WILL NEVER HAVE LEMONS. Even though there are many sexual references, it won't have any. If there was a rating that was T+, I would've chosen that.**

**I like putting songs because I feel like it. More seasons will come depending on my status, and that means different songs for each season.**

**Ash and his friends will have Pokemon from Kanto to Sinnoh, and possibly Kalos and Unova. People from Pokemon Adventures will show up as well. You can give me suggestions for Pokemon if you want, but I already have some in handy.**

**This story will have many types of shippings, even ones that don't even exist (or possibly don't make any sense), but this story is focused around Advanceshipping, and it will end in Advanceshipping. (If you don't like Advanceshipping, then leave, but you can give me suggestions of other shippings if you want (except for ones involving Ash and May with another person.)**

**I'm starting to describe clothing rather than the Hoenn clothes crap, but they will be there for people that are hard to describe. They will be less and less frequent as time goes by. **

**This story makes references to many other anime shows (especially Kingdom Hearts).**

**Many characters are OC (especially Ash).**

**Now for the opening and ending songs. (Watch the real one on YouTube to understand most of this. The best idea is to put the song in the background when you see "Opening song" and "Ending song" at the beginning and ending of every chapter. You don't have to listen to them, but give it a try sometimes).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

**(### This means music notes)**

**(* This means the action continues)**

**(###word### This action means words in the music)**

* * *

**(Opening: Naruto Shippuden Opening 6 "Sign")**

**I REALIZE THE SCREAMING PAIN, HEARING LOUD IN MY BRAIN **(Lnoki walks towards Ash, who is sitting by a tree and hands Ash an apple, as the boy bites into it)

**BUT I'M GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD WITH THIS SCAR **(A young Gary walks over to Professor Oak by a tree as the man turns and starts rustling his hand in the boy's hair)

**(Drum roll) **(Ash's blue eyes are shown, Lnoki turns around, Roman turns around, Marluxia smirks while holding his scythe, and Gary has electricity surrounding him)

**(###CAN YOU HEAR ME, CAN YOU HEAR ME, CAN YOU HEAR ME, SO AM I###) **(Ash, May, Brendan, Dawn, and Drew are shown standing with each other and Gary and Misty are standing with each other; The King, Sora, Shion, Salvia, and Baron are standing with each other and Roman, Saix, Marluxia, Xigbar, and Larxene are standing next to each other; Sephiroth, Sir Aaron, and Lnoki are standing next to each other, and then Red, Yellow, Green. Gold, Silver, Serena and Crystal stand next to each other)

**Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii **(It switches to Gary and Marluxia fighting as Gary strikes with his sword but Marluxia blocks it with his scythe)

**Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda **(As their weapons clash, Gary looked angrily at Marluxia as the man just smirks, then he jumps out of the way as Gary launches a surge of electricity at him)

**Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne **(Roman and Saix are watching the fight from a distance as an explosion occurs, and then Gary remembers a group of men, a man getting slashed across his body with a scythe, and Marluxia looking into Gary's eyes coldly as tears go down Gary's face)

**Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo** (Gary charges at Marluxia with electricity covering him as the man just smirks, and as thunder comes from the sky, from a distance, Sephiroth looks on with an evil expression on his face)

**Miushinatta jibun jishin ga, oto o tatete kuzureteitta **(In a dark abyss, Ash covers his face as aura starts to take over his whole body)

**Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka **(The aura takes over Ash as a miniature Aura Beast takes over Ash's body and roars)

**Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte **(Lnoki crashes his feet on the ground in a mist as he looks around angrily, and he sees a shadow coming towards him and he punches thin air)

**Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni **(Sephiroth them comes from behind him and throws a punch, but Lnoki ducks and the two men continue to fight with each other)

**Oboeterukana namida no sora o **(A vision of a younger Aaron, Sephiroth, and a less older Lnoki together and smiling comes into Lnoki's mind, but it is erased as Sephiroth charges at him. Lnoki is then seen falling as he closes his eyes)

**Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta **(The aura disappears from Ash as he looks shocked and a tear comes down his face)

**Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda **(Gary is sitting on a cliff looking out to the sea and the sunset)

**(###CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I###) **(Ash is seen looking down at a grave in the same sunset)

* * *

**Ending: Fairy Tail Ending 4 "Kimi ga Iru Kara")**

**Nita mono doushi dayo ne to, warai atta ano koro **(A chibi Ash, May, and Pikachu are looking into a photo album)

**Sasai na uso sae yasashiku, minogashite kureta yo ne **(*)

**Moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo **(Photos are scattered on the ground reminiscing on the times so far, like Ash crying over Drew's death, Brendan yelling towards the sky when he beat Lee, and Ash meeting Lnoki for the first time)

**Kamawanai watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara **(The photos are still on the ground as more pass by that show stuff like May, Dawn, and Salvia taking a selfie, Ash seeing May for the first time on her balcony, Ash and Brendan standing together to fight Lee and Riku, and Ash with his head against Gary's as they look at each other angrily, and the final picture shows Ash and his first kiss with May)

**Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya, ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu, nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima **(Younger versions of Ash, Brendan, Gary, Drew, Dawn, May, Gold, Red, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Silver, and Misty are shown together looking out to the ocean)

**Tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai **(The current versions of the kids are shown this time, with others like Sephiroth, Lnoki, Sir Aaron, The King, Salvia, Serena, Sora, Delia, Queen Caroline, and Palmer together like they were having a party)

**Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete **(*)

**Ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo, futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo, umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo **(Misty is walking along the shore during a sunset)

**Natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni **(Misty turns around as wind blows through her hair)

**Ima kono isshun o, sakihokorou **(She then smiles as she pushes her hair back, and one more picture is shown in the photo album of a young Gary being on the shoulder of Professor Oak during a festival, and Gary has a big smile on his face)

* * *

**That was that chapter. Let me tell you what will be in store in this new season of Pokemon Heroes (The opening showed you most of it)**

**-You'll finally learn the reason behind Gary's behavior**

**-The reason why Ash hates Gary and what ended their friendship**

**-What happened to Professor Oak (Last you heard of him was at the end of the first chapter in season 2 when you learned he's dead, but why?)**

**-More about Sephiroth**

**-How Sephiroth and The Dark Signers are connected **

**-The return of Sora**

**-The Dark Signers finally getting back their main status as the main antagonists**

**-The death of a main character**

**I hope you enjoy this season, since this season will finally open doors to the answers to some questions that you thought would never be answered. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please. I accept flames.**


	2. Marluxia

**This is the one hundred seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is the first chapter in season 5. Enjoy! (If you are new to this story, make sure you read the first four seasons first).**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

_He just watched in fear. He stared at the silhouette in front of him as he was crouched down in the corner with tears in his eyes. The person in front of him was stretching his arms out sideways, trying to prevent someone from hurting him. _

_"Move aside."_

_"I won't let you touch a single hair on the boy!" _

_"Do you really want to start this? You're defenseless. I'll show you mercy if you just give me what I want. I may not even hurt that boy."_

_"I won't let you people have your way. He'll stop you all."_

_"You're talking nonsense now."_

_The boy saw the figure away from him materialize a weapon in his hand. The boy couldn't see it, but it looked like a scythe. The black jacket over the man made the boy think that he was facing the grim reaper._

_"I said move it."_

_"Get out of here, Gary!"_

_"I gave you a chance."_

_The scythe was brought down on the man. The boy remembered the shock, the terror, and the blood that was landing on his face. He watched the silhouette drop to the ground as the hooded figure started to laugh while trying to get blood off his scythe. He felt a scream develop in his chest._

"GRAMPS!" yelled Gary on his bed. The spiky haired brunette sat up and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He looked at his trembling hand. After a while, he started to regain himself. He closed his eyes, took deep breathes, and then opened them. He clenched his teeth and his hand angrily.

**Marluxia**

* * *

Gary put on his purple shirt and blue jeans. He took his sword, which was in its sheath, and placed the strap over his chest. He looked into the mirror as he put on his yin-yang necklace. He saw his own cold eyes. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. He was in a log cabin. After walking, he reached the doorway of a room. Inside of it was a man drinking tea from a cup. The man had on a long, blue kimono, in which the sleeves covered his arms. He had on a sly expression and had white long hair. The man turned to Gary and smiled. This man was Sephiroth, Gary's mentor

"Morning, Gary," said Sephiroth. "This must be the first time Misty woke up before you."

"I was sent on a long mission last night, master," said Gary as he sat down at the other side of the table the man was sitting by.

"And you failed that one, didn't you?" asked Sephiroth in a playful tone. "I didn't need that scroll anyway. You just kept on pestering me for another mission, so I made you get that random thing."

"I would like to go on another one."

"Already?!" yelled out a girl from the kitchen. She came running into the room. She was wearing a yellow, short yellow jacket on zipped up with a red shirt underneath. She had yellow shorts and orange hair which was put up as a one sided ponytail.

"You're going on another one? After you already took one?"

"That's none of your business, Misty."

"It is my business if you're just gonna force yourself," said Misty. "How about taking a day to relax?"

"I don't want to waste time getting weak by lazing around," said Gary. "More missions will help me get stronger. I wanna go on a mission by myself, not with you, you're already too weak."

"Hey!"

"Now, now, kids," said Sephiroth. "No reason to start fighting. Sorry, Gary, but I have nothing at all for you at the moment. You see, thanks to you, there are not that many items I need you to get anymore. There are only a few more out there, maybe four or five. Also, Misty's right. You do need to take a break."

"I don't have the time," said Gary. "Just give me one that pops in your head! I need one now!" Sephiroth's cheery expression suddenly grew angry as he glared at Gary.

"Now, Gary, as your master, I order you to take today off," said Sephiroth. "You dying on me early would be a waste, would it?" The sudden move made both Gary and Misty shiver. Gary gulped and then nodded. Gary stood and started to walk out.

"I'll be at the shore training," said Gary. "Call me if you change your mind." As Gary left the room, Misty sat down across from Sephiroth.

"He's so troublesome, uncle," said Misty. "Do boys always act like that?"

"It's just the way he is," said Sephiroth. "I would suggest going after him. He could go out without telling us. Do you smell something burning?"

"Shit!"

Misty ran out to head to the kitchen as Sephiroth chuckled.

* * *

"BOOM-SHACKA-LAKA!"

"BULLSEYE!"

"HOW ABOUT A KNUCKLE-SANDWICH WITH THAT KICKED-ASS!"

"HERE'S YOUR ORDER OF SHAME!"

Dawn, who was wearing a black blouse, a white miniskirt, and a white beanie with a Pokemon symbol on it, sighed in annoyance. She watched Ash and Brendan beat down a bunch of angry Snorlax with their Pokemon.

"Why are they doing this again?" asked Dawn as she turned towards her friend, May. May was wearing a red blouse and dark blue shorts, with a white skirt over it. She had on a red bandana with a Pokemon symbol on it. Her sapphire eyes met with Dawn's.

"Those Snorlax attacked us," said May as she held on to her Eevee.

"They didn't even try to hurt us," said Dawn. "Ash was the one who tried to take that apple from a Snorlax."

"Are you kids forgetting about the other boy?" asked Lnoki, who sweat-dropped as he sat on a rock (A/N: Hard to describe him. Just looks like Onoki in Naruto). They looked up to see the green-haired boy. He was wearing a purple, unzipped jacket with a black shirt underneath and his lime-colored pants, tied up against a tree. Beside the boy was a Jynx, which was rubbing itself on him.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Drew as he struggled to move.

"Don't worry, Drew," said May. "Help is on the way."

"I NEED HELP NOW!"

After a while, Ash and Brendan were laughing as the Snorlax ran off. Ash petted his Pikachu's head as Brendan gave a fist bump to Aggron before thanking and returning it. Ash was wearing his blue vest, jeans, and his Pokemon styled hat as Brendan was wearing his usual Hoenn like clothes.

"That eased me up," said Brendan as he rolled his arm around. Ever since he learned how to control The Inheritance, he was able to fight alongside Ash with the power of his Pokemon. Ash nodded.

"Fact. I've been getting bored lately."

"And we beat up those Snorlax easily."

"I beat so many."

"Me too."

"Four," they both said at the same time. Their heads rammed against one another as they looked angrily into each other's eyes.

"I think you must be mistaken," said Ash. "There was an odd number of Snorlax."

"I know, and I'm pretty sure I beat four," said Brendan. "Maybe you must be confused about that last one."

"Yeah, the one I beat."

"I beat it."

"Just because we hit it at the same time, it doesn't mean you hit it first. I did."

"What math did they teach you in school?"

"Shit."

"Can't you just say you both beat it?" asked May.

"NO!" yelled Ash and Brendan.

"Don't try to take the credit for this one!" yelled Brendan as his eyes turned emerald green and he punched Ash across the face that was as hard as Aggron's body.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Ash as he punched Brendan with his aura covered fist. Dawn sighed again.

"Even their fights have become more violent."

"You can do it, Ash!" cheered May.

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee. By Drew, Jynx licked his cheek, making his eyes widen.

"GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK!"

* * *

They continued on. Ash and Brendan were grumbling to themselves as bandages were covering them. Drew was shaking as his sight was far off.

"I would've died," said Drew in a low voice. "I saw the light. I swear I saw it."

"How traumatic was it?" asked Lnoki.

"Maybe we would've saved him earlier if this jackass didn't get in my way," said Brendan.

"You're just jealous because I kicked more butt than you," said Ash.

"Me? Jealous? Please," said Brendan. "At least I was able to beat some without using a weapon."

"I had a weapon?"

"No. See? You don't even remember how you fought, and you're saying you remember how many you beat? Bullshit."

"Do you really wanna piss me off again?" asked Ash as his eye twitched.

"If you guys even think about fighting again, I swear I'll kill you both," said Dawn angrily. Lnoki watched as Ash and Brendan tried to fight, but they were being pushed away by Dawn and May. Lnoki smiled.

_"The youth is so amazing," _thought Lnoki. He then heard sounds coming from the distance. They all stopped and listened closely.

"Cars?" asked Brendan as he took out the map, which was a map given to Ash by Ash's father, Sir Aaron, to follow to become a stronger Aura Guardian.

"There's a town nearby," said Brendan. "We can rest there for the day."

"Sounds like a good idea," said May. "We need someplace to rest Drew after what happened today."

"The light," said Drew. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

Ten still remained. The Dark Signers, with their black coats and silver chains, sat in a round room with elevated chairs. Their hoods were over their heads. In each seat sat, in order, Roman, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene.

"What should we do now?" asked Xigbar. "We shouldn't be wasting time. Ketchum is out there getting stronger everyday. He's already beaten Vexen and Drew. That kid Ritchie was nothing to me."

"We cannot go on yet," said Roman. "We have to be patient, but the final phases of our plans are beginning to unfold. I have called for this meeting to discuss it."

"How about we just gang up on Ash Ketchum?" asked Xigbar. "Do you realize how much time we're wasting? Let's kill him before he gets strong like his father."

"The boy's strength is already matching his father," said Lexaeus. "We should've killed him when we had the chance in Ecruteak City."

"But if he doesn't get stronger, then what's the fun in it?" asked Marluxia. "I for one would love to fight that boy at full strength."

"I second that," said Demyx.

"We shall be patient," said Roman. "We shall await the time it is ready to engage in our final fight with the boy. For now, I have a mission for Marluxia. Everyone, you are dismissed." The other Dark Signers opened up a portal and disappeared, only leaving Roman and Marluxia. Roman pulled down his hood, revealing his tanned skin, white spiky hair, and purple eyes. Marluxia pulled down his hood, showing his sly face and his long, pink colored hair. He crossed his legs.

"What mission shall I go on?" asked Marluxia.

"It's about that man."

"Him?" asked Marluxia. "So, have you decided to finally take care of him?"

"No, I cannot do such a thing," said Roman. "Instead, I want something from him. I want you to retrieve something for me from him. Don't engage him in battle at all. Doing so will just result in your death."

"Why do we avoid him so much?"

Roman did not respond.

"Do as I order you," said Roman. Marluxia sighed and nodded. He created a portal and pulled his hood over his head.

"He has two other people on his island as well," said Roman. "One's his niece while the other's his apprentice. He goes by the name Gary Oak."

"Oak?" asked Marluxia. "Why, I haven't heard that name in a while." He then walked in through the portal as it closed.

* * *

Electivire shot out electricity from its tentacles that headed for Gary. Gary moved out of the way and used the electricity within him to race towards Electivire at a fast speed. He was about to strike his Pokemon, but Electivire covered its fist in electricity and tried to strike Gary, but Gary blocked the attack with his sword. The electricity on its fist was getting absorbed into Gary's sword.

"That was refreshing," said Gary as the electricity went into him. He pushed Electivire back and then kicked Electivire down. He charged towards it again. Electivire sent down huge bolts of electricity at Gary. Gary started to dodge them. Misty was watching as she sat on a rock. She had her chin on her hands. She knew Gary was serious, but she was also worried that he might actually hurt his Pokemon. He said he would stop when he feels like he's done enough. Gary finally broke through the attacks and swung his sword down at Electivire, but it moved back and stomped on Gary, pushing the boy to the ground as its foot was on top of him. Gary started to focus, and then a huge bolt of electricity came down on Electivire. The Pokemon smirked as it just absorbed the attack and started to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me," said Gary as he suddenly disappeared from under Electivire, and then he appeared in front of it as Gary elbowed it across the face, bringing it to the ground. He swung his sword down to its neck, but stopped before it made contact. He moved back and held out his hand. Electivire took it and stood back up.

"Thank you for the sparring," said Gary as he bowed. Electivire bowed back. Gary returned it. He then took his sword and started to practice with it.

"When are you gonna finish?" asked Misty as she stood and walked towards Gary. "You should get some sleep. Don't tell me you're gonna be doing this for the whole day."

"I can and I will," said Gary. "Has Sephiroth given me any missions?"

"No, and he will not at all today," said Misty. Gary sighed and continued to practice. Misty just stood by him and watched.

"Why do you want to become stronger?"

"None of your business."

"So it's something personal?" asked Misty. "Come on, I'm bored. Just tell me one tiny detail."

"Leave."

"Whatever," said Misty. "I find it stupid. Fighting will just risk your life. You know that. You keep pushing yourself so much that you never take a break anymore. What are you after anyway? Ash is usually a lazy slob and look how he is now. He may be stronger than the Dark Signers by now, and I mean all of them." Gary stopped and stood straight.

"You're just wasting your time," said Misty. "How about asking Ash for help for once? With both of you together, you'll beat them all easily."

"Are you saying that Ash is stronger than me?" asked Gary in a low, harsh voice.

"It's not like that. All I'm saying is that you trying to fight yourself will just get you killed."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Gary as he angrily turned to Misty, startling her. "LEAVE RIGHT NOW. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE LISTENING TO YOUR BULLSHIT!" Within a second, Misty started running.

* * *

"Gary is so freaking mean!" yelled Misty as she rammed her fists on the table angrily. Sephiroth was just chuckling to himself as he took another sip of his tea.

"You shouldn't have called him weak."

"I didn't," said Misty. "I was just advising him to ask for another's help. He just told me to shut up and leave. How dare he speak to a girl like that. I don't think he'll ever get a girlfriend. You've known him for a while. Why does he act the way he is now?"

"It's a path the boy must go himself," said Sephiroth. "Asking for another's help is pretty much an insult to his pride."

"Screw his pride," said Misty. "The world's more important."

"No, no, this is very important to him. It was the reason why I chose him to be my apprentice. This is why he neglects everyone around him so he could gain power. He wants to get stronger than that one person in his life, and I chose to help him."

"Who?" asked Misty. "Is it someone strong?"

"Of course," said Sephiroth. "Gary wants to kill the man who has taken away something important to him. Gary wants to kill the man who killed his grandpa."

"His grandpa?" asked Misty. "You don't mean Professor Oak, do you?"

"Professor Oak," said Sephiroth. "The man who was murdered in his own lab. Gary was present there, remember?"

"Gary wants to kill that man?" asked Misty. "But...he was never found. Why does Gary even need to get stronger for a murderer? Isn't he strong already?"

"He saw the face of the man," said Sephiroth. "This man is not an ordinary man. This man is a Dark Signer."

"A Dark Signer murdered Professor Oak?" asked Misty. "Really? Are you kidding? If so, that explains why he was so pissed at me. I told him Ash could help in fighting against The Dark Signers. Maybe he wants to take care of this alone."

"He does," said Sephiroth as a sinister smile started to form on his face. "Once he gets his vengeance, it'll finally make him prove to himself that he is a strong person. When that time comes, he'll be ready for whatever I've planned for him."

"What?"

"Nothing," said Sephiroth as the sinister smile disappeared and his cheery expression came back. "All I'm saying is to make him decide his own decisions. He'll make it through his trails. A student of mine doesn't just die so easily."

* * *

Gary continued to practice his sword skills. As he continued, a portal appeared on a branch. Marluxia got out of it and hid in the trees.

"So this is Sephiroth's island," said Marluxia as he looked around. The ground started to shake as electricity crashed down on the ground. He looked through the leaves and saw that Gary had summoned a bolt of electricity on the ground in front of him, creating a huge crater. Marluxia whistled.

"That's amazing," said Marluxia. "He's grown to be a fabulous boy, hasn't he?"

* * *

They were inside the Pokemon Center. Ash and his friends were able to get their rooms in the Pokemon Center. Ash was sleeping on the couch in the lounge as May, Pikachu, and Eevee were drawing on his face. Brendan and Dawn were off to the side just talking, and Drew was still traumatized as he stared at the ceiling. Lnoki was leaning against a wall, thinking about things.

_"I should leave," _thought Lnoki. _"Ash looks like he's in good hands. Training with him may be impossible right now. Ever since he came for his friends to save them from those bounty hunters, I didn't have the heart to take him away from them. I have other things to take care of anyway. Everything seems fine on this end." _He watched May draw a dick on Ash's forehead and smiled.

"Lnoki?" asked Nurse Joy as she walked towards them.

"I'm here," said Lnoki as he walked towards her.

"Someone's trying to contact you. His name is Gaara."

_"Gaara?" _thought Lnoki. "Take me to him." Nurse Joy nodded and walked Lnoki over to the video phone. Lnoki took it, and on the other side was an old man with red, spiky hair.

"What is it?" asked Lnoki. "Have you found it?"

"It took me so long, but I think I have," said Gaara. "I have pinpointed the location thanks to those portals that have popped up. I have found the location of him." Lnoki's eyes widened as he held the video phone in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have found the location of Sephiroth."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**His training has built up to this moment. Gary will once again face off against the man who had killed his own grandpa years ago. How will Gary stand a chance against Marluxia, and what is Lnoki up to? **Next Time: Vengeance.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Sorry for the late update, but I have a reason since my chapter was deleted while I was trying to update it, so I had to rewrite it. Here's stuff in store for this season, just in case you skipped last chapter:**

**-You'll finally learn the reason behind Gary's behavior**

**-The reason why Ash hates Gary and what ended their friendship**

**-What happened to Professor Oak (Last you heard of him was at the end of the first chapter in season 2 when you learned he's dead, but why?)**

**-More about Sephiroth**

**-How Sephiroth and The Dark Signers are connected **

**-The return of Sora**

**-The Dark Signers finally getting back their status as the main antagonists**

**-The death of a main character**

**This season will mostly be revolved around Gary, but Ash will be doing stuff in the background, so you'll still see him. Next chapter will come out on Monday, since I'm trying to fix my update schedule again. Also, my profile should be fixed by Sunday or tomorrow, depending on how I'm busy (you know: finals). See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**


	3. Vengeance

**This is the one hundred eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I finally got this one on time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

"I should get going," said Lnoki as he walked towards the kids in the Pokemon Center's lounge.

"You're leaving already?" asked May as she finished drawing an Arbok on Ash's arm.

"You didn't expect me to stay with you kids forever. I've got to get going. I've got many things to do."

"Like what?" asked Brendan as he walked up to the old man.

"Nothing you should be worried about," said Lnoki with a smile. Brendan felt weird about that smile on the man's face, but he decided to ignore it. Ash let out a yawn and forced himself to get up. He shook his head and looked at Lnoki.

"If he's leaving, I think we should too."

"When are we going?" asked Drew as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You finally got over that thing that happened?" asked Brendan.

"Got over what, my dear friend Brendan?"

_"He's trying to purposely forget about it."_

"Anyone else hear that rumor about that Aerodactyl flying around the place?" asked Dawn.

May handed Ash a mirror. Ash took it and looked into it, noticing the drawn dick on his forehead.

"What the f-"

**Vengeance**

* * *

Gary continued to swing his sword around. He had been training for the past two hours. He felt exhausted, but everytime he thought of taking a break, he pushed the thought away and continued to train his hardest.

_"More, more, more, more, more!"_

Without him noticing, he called forth a thunderbolt. He didn't have time to stop it, and the thunderbolt struck Gary and he yelled in pain as the electricity went through his body. After it was done, he fell to the ground and breathed heavily. He took his sword and tried to make it lift him up, but it was no use and he fell back down and sighed. He closed his eyes.

_"I really should've taken a break,"_ he thought. He tried to sleep, but he felt something touch his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pink pedal. He sat up and held the petal in his fingers. He looked around it.

_"Sephiroth doesn't have this type of flower on this island."_

He then felt the pressure. He felt the evil pressure that almost pushed him back down. He quickly looked around again.

_"What the hell was that?" _

He used his sword to pick himself up again.

_"I feel it. Something is on this island."_

He walked into the island's forest.

* * *

"Where is that man's house?" asked Marluxia as he walked through the island's forest. "Jobs likes these are annoying. It is an utter waste of my time. Maybe I should just alert the man to come out here himself."

"I was just trying to help him."

Marluxia heard the female voice and jumped into the trees on instinct. He remembered how Roman told him not to engage in any kind of combat on his mission, and since he was the loyal and sophisticated man, he was going to listen to that order. He watched Misty walk past the tree. He noticed how Misty wasn't in the mood.

"He could've just told me that he didn't want to talk about it," said Misty. "I wonder if he's still pissed at me."

_"Roman was right," _thought Marluxia. _"But this is a girl. Gary Oak is a boy. I actually would like to encounter Gary on this island before I leave."_

"Maybe he might still be by the shore," said Misty. "I should go and apologize to him." She turned around and started running away.

_"She might either be talking about Gary Oak or Sephiroth," _thought Marluxia as he smirked under his hood. _"Well, this mission's boring anyway. I might as well have some fun before I go." _He got down from the tree and started running towards Misty's direction.

* * *

"He's not even at the shore," said Misty as she placed her finger on her chin as she walked through the forest towards Sephiroth's cabin. "That must mean he went back to the cabin. I expected him to train all day, but whatever." She then felt it too. She felt the pressure that almost pushed her down to the ground. She balanced herself and looked around. Her heart was beating fast, since she thought someone menacing was behind her. She sighed in relief and continued to walk forward, but then a pink petal landed on her head. She held the petal in her hand.

"He doesn't have this flower on his island."

By instinct, she ducked, and a scythe went over her head. She shrieked and moved away and looked behind her, seeing Marluxia, with his Scythe. She fell down in shock and moved towards a tree. Marluxia placed his Scythe over his shoulder and started to chuckle.

"Uncle, is this a joke?" asked Misty.

"I am not your uncle," said Marluxia. "You must've heard of us by now. I am a part of the organization The Dark Signers."

"I know that," said Misty as she tried to place a defiant look on her face. "A Dark Signer won't be able to get on this island. My uncle said that he sealed it from everyone, but only to the people he knows can come here." Marluxia held his Scythe out towards Misty's neck.

"By some chance, is your uncle Sephiroth?" asked Marluxia. "I would like to see that man. I have some business with him."

"Like hell I'd tell you."

"Fine then," said Marluxia. "I'll just look for the man myself." Marluxia swung his Scythe towards Misty's neck, but his weapon was suddenly knocked away by Gary's sword. Marluxia moved back before a thunderbolt from the sky crashed down to the spot he was standing. Misty was closing her eyes as she awaited the strike, but she opened them to find Gary in front of her.

"Gary!"

"Are you alright?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Misty. "He didn't hurt me before you came."

"You told me Dark Signers can't come here."

"I know. I'm confused as well."

"By the wheels of fate, we meet again, Gary Oak," said Marluxia. "You still remember me?"

"Hell yeah I do," said Gary as his sword got covered in electricity. "Get off this island at once. You are not allowed here, you bastard."

"No need to be so rude," said Marluxia as he swung his Scythe. "I wonder what your grandpa would say while he sees you from above the clouds."

"The fuck did you just say?!"

"I'm only here for your master," said Marluxia. "Be a good boy and bring him over here before I knock you down." Gary came by Marluxia at lightning speed as he held his sword with both hands on the handle, ready to strike.

"I SAID LEAVE!" yelled Gary as he struck Marluxia. A huge explosion resulted from the attack. Misty tried her best to not be blown away. When the dust cleared up, she saw Gary's sword against Marluxia's Scythe. Marluxia had easily blocked Gary's attack. Misty noticed how shocked Gary's expression was.

"I see that you put all your power into that attack," said Marluxia as he removed his hood, revealing his long, flowing, pink hair. "It's a pity though how I must kill you in front of your friend. But hey, I did warn you." He then kicked Gary. Gary got back up to strike Marluxia, but the man just disappeared as Gary's sword made contact. Pink petals floated in the air. Gary looked around for Marluxia.

"Come out here and fight me!" yelled Gary. Petals then started to surround Gary. The petals closed in on the boy as they spun around and struck him like sharp objects, cutting the boy. Gary started to yell in pain.

"Stop it!" yelled Misty as she took out a Pokeball, releasing Starmie. "Use Hydro Pump to remove those petals." Starmie attacked, but the hydro pump was just knocked away by the spinning petals.

"They're not like normal flowers," said Marluxia as he started to materialize behind Misty. Misty's eyes widened when she noticed. Marluxia took her by her neck and trapped Misty with his shoulder. He looked at the whirling petals.

"Are you going to get out of there anytime soon?" asked Marluxia. "I know you're not dead yet." After a final yell from Gary within the petals, a thunderbolt came from the sky and struck Gary, blowing all the flowers away. Gary was breathing heavily as blood trailed down his face and right arm.

"Gary!" yelled Misty as she tried to break free from Marluxia's grip.

"Your body should've been ripped to shreds," said Marluxia. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Gary rushed towards Marluxia and punched the man across the face with his electric covered fist, releasing Misty.

"Stay behind me, Misty!" yelled Gary as he rushed towards Marluxia to hit him again, but Marluxia once again disappeared and appeared behind Gary. He tried striking the boy with his Scythe, but Gary dodged twice before Marluxia kicked Gary towards a tree. He crashed against the tree and got away from it before Marluxia cut the tree in half.

"I haven't been this excited in so long," said Marluxia as he looked towards Gary. "The last time we fought in Sunyshore City, I beat you easily. You didn't even have the powers you have now. Did you grow stronger in such a short time?"

"I will keep on getting stronger, so that I'll be able to beat your ass to the ground!" yelled Gary as he covered his fist in electricity again and tried to strike Marluxia, but the man blocked the hit with his Scythe.

"Cute," he said as he started to spin his Scythe at a rapid speed. Gary moved back and tried hitting the spinning scythe, but his attacks had no effect at all with it.

"Ha!" laughed Marluxia. "It's futile."

"Why won't you just back down!" yelled Gary. Before Gary noticed it, the spinning scythe was sending out petals in the air that started to surround Gary.

"Gary, get away from there!" yelled Misty.

"Too late," said Marluxia as he stopped and crashed the handle of his Scythe on the ground. Gary saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike Marluxia and he charged at Marluxia with the sword, heading towards Marluxia, but he was then pushed down to the ground by a barrage of petals from the air. Marluxia laughed as Gary screamed in pain as Misty covered her mouth in shock. When it was over, Gary's eyes were white as his body lay motionless.

"You're dead now?" asked Marluxia as he kicked Gary's head. Gary didn't move still. Marluxia smiled as he raised his Scythe to the sky and aimed for Gary's neck.

"I'm called The Graceful Assassin for a reason," said Marluxia as he went down for the boy's neck, but he was pushed away by a powerful water attack that pushed him towards the trees, knocking them down. Misty stood with her Gyarados. She quickly ran towards Gary's side to check on him.

"Gary, are you okay?" she asked as she tried shaking the boy, but that had no effect at all. Marluxia stood up and shook his head as he brushed away the hair that was covering his face.

"He's dead," said Marluxia. "No one can survive that attack and get away safely. I'm one of The Dark Signers' elite. Those weaklings that Ketchum had defeated aren't even at the level I am on. Don't take me so fucking lightly."

"Shut up!" yelled Misty as she continued to shake Gary. "Gary's strong. He wouldn't just stay down. He's gonna come back up and kill you. Gyarados, another one!" Gyarados shot out another hydro pump that struck Marluxia. Misty was at first relieved that the attack landed and continued to shake Gary, but then Marluxia was right in front of her. He had broken through the attack with his Scythe. Misty looked at his face and saw a crazed smile that shook her. He kicked her, launching her towards a tree. Gyarados tried attacking Marluxia again, but he just snapped his fingers and petals surrounded Gyarados, and like Gary, they crashed down on the Pokemon. Misty's face was written with shock.

"Gyarados!" she yelled out as she reached for her fainted Pokemon, but Marluxia pushed his foot on her arm against the tree.

"At the end of every mission that involves killing, I always cut off the head of my victims," said Marluxia. "You'll be first." He swung his Scythe down at Misty. Gary opened his eyes, stood up quickly, and ran to Marluxia with his sword covered in electricity.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled. Marluxia turned around and saw Gary coming.

Everything was slow.

Marluxia redirected his attack towards Gary as Gary continued to run towards him. Misty noticed that due to Gary's blind rage, he wouldn't be able to dodge it, resulting in Marluxia cutting off Gary's head. Before anything could occur, a hand was placed on Gary's face to push him back, and a kick was delivered on Marluxia's that pushed him away, but he landed on the ground as he skidded back that left tread marks on the ground.

"Who dares do that to me?!" he yelled as he charged back to the person who kicked him, but stopped when he realized who it was. Sephiroth stood defiantly in front of the man.

"Uncle!" yelled Misty.

"Master?" asked Gary before he was pushed to the ground by Sephiroth. Marluxia and Sephiroth just stared at each other. Sephiroth had a serious, angry expression as Marluxia had a crazed, furious one. Marluxia was shaking due to him thinking of whether to strike Sephiroth or back down.

_"Don't engage him in battle at all," _Marluxia remembered what Roman said. _"Doing so will just result in your death."_ Marluxia held up his Scythe towards Sephiroth.

"Move out of my way."

"Did he send you to my island?"

"I said move it."

"Answer me when I ask you a question. Did he send you to my island? That's an order."

Marluxia hesitated to answer, but he decided to just do it and calm down a little.

"Yes. I came to retrieve something from you."

Sephiroth took a small bag from his kimono's pocket and tossed it at Marluxia.

"Leave my island at once," said Sephiroth. "Tell him that no one is allowed on my island."

"Before I leave, allow me to murder these kids," said Marluxia as he held his Scythe tighter. Sephiroth walked closer to Marluxia so that their faces were inches away from each other. Sephiroth was looking into Marluxia's eyes sternly.

"I'll give you three fucking seconds to get your ass off my island," threatened Sephiroth. Marluxia tried to keep his defiant look, but the expression on Sephiroth's face made him think otherwise. He held his Scythe, ready to strike with it.

"One," said Sephiroth.

Marluxia was about to strike.

"Two."

Marluxia sighed and turned around. He opened a portal and de-materialized his Scythe.

"You'll regret making a fool out of me," Marluxia angrily told Sephiroth. Marluxia started to enter the portal. Gary lifted his head up and saw Marluxia leaving.

"Wait!" yelled Gary as he tried to stand up with his sword. "Get back over here so I can kill you!" Marluxia turned back to Gary and smirked. Sephiroth once again pushed Gary down on his stomach, and then he placed his foot on Gary to immobilize him. The portal closed, and Marluxia was gone. Gary looked at Sephiroth angrily.

"Why did you stop me!?"

Sephiroth did not respond. He turned back to Misty.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Misty, still shaking after almost seeing Gary die. "What did you hand that guy?"

"I don't care what you gave him!" yelled Gary. "Why did you fucking stop me!?"

"I was watching your fight, Gary," said Sephiroth as he bent down by Gary's head. "Due to your blind rage, he was prepared to cut off your head."

"I didn't need your help!"

"You're too ignorant," said Sephiroth as he stood up. "Fall asleep. The battle today has proven that you are not strong enough yet. You need to grow stronger. Then you will be able to kill him." Gary slammed his fist on the ground and lied down his head.

_"Dammit," _thought Gary as he started to lose his consciousness.

* * *

Gary was unconsciousness in a sleeping bag in the room inside Sephiroth's cabin. Misty and he were drinking tea in silence. Misty was starting to get unsure about a couple of things.

"Uncle," said Misty, getting Sephiroth's attention. "Why was a Dark Signer able to get on the island? You said it is only accessible to people you grant permission to."

"They are smart people," said Sephiroth. "They must've infiltrated the island by some way."

"They were here for you," said Misty. "Why were they here for you? What did you give them?"

"I'm a smart man. They must've wanted me for my intellect."

"But what did you hand them?"

Sephiroth was silent. He took another sip from his teacup and then looked at Misty seriously.

"One who knows nothing understands nothing," said Sephiroth. "While you and Gary go on your missions, I also have stuff to do, stuff you wouldn't be able to understand. But don't worry, my dear niece, everything will make sense soon. Just give it time." Misty thought, and then nodded. They heard grunting, and they saw Gary sit up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and found himself all healed up.

"I made your wounds heal faster," said Sephiroth. "Just leaving you with bandages would've just killed you." Misty looked at Gary, and saw a sad expression on his face.

"Thank you," said Gary in a low voice as he weakly stood up.

"Gary, you should just rest," said Misty. Gary didn't listen and continued to stand up. He stood and walked out of the room. Sephiroth took another sip.

"Go after the boy," said Sephiroth. "A depressed man should be looked after." Misty nodded and left the room as well.

* * *

"Gary!" called out Misty as she walked through the dark forest. She had been looking for Gary for the past ten minutes. She checked at the shore but didn't see him. She started to think he went back to the cabin. She continued to walk until she came across a body that was bent down on the ground.

"Gary!" she said to herself as she tried go after him, but stopped when she saw him tying to pick himself back up. Gary had not noticed yet. She prepared to help him up, but stopped when she saw water hit a leaf by Gary. She thought it was raining, but her heart stopped when she saw where it came from. It was Gary's tears hitting the forest floor. He rammed his fist into the ground over and over again.

"Everytime I try to get stronger, it just becomes no use," said Gary. "He just keeps on getting better as I just get weaker. It's not fair. Why can't I become strong? Why? Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" A tear started to fall from Misty's eyes. She looked down in sadness. She decided not to help Gary, just so he could let all the tears out. Gary then gave a loud yell into the night sky.

* * *

Marluxia was walking through the castle' long halls. He saw another Dark Signer walking in the opposite direction as he. He stopped as they got closer. The Dark Signer was Roman. They both had their hoods over their heads.

"Did you retrieve what I wanted?" asked Roman. Marluxia took out the bag from his pocket and tossed it into Roman's hand. Marluxia started to walk away.

"Did you engage in any type of combat?" asked Roman, making Marluxia stop. He didn't respond, but he then chuckled.

"I can't lie to you," said Marluxia. "I did. I fought with those two kids you told me about. They were easy to take care of."

"Did you fight Sephiroth?"

Marluxia stopped chuckling. Roman saw his hands clench. After a while, Roman spoke up.

"You made a right choice not to fight."

Marluxia looked angrily at him.

"I'll make him pay for looking down on me!" Marluxia said sternly. Roman just smirked as he looked back at Marluxia.

"Don't be foolish. To him, you are all like ants."

Marluxia turned away and continued to walk. Roman continued to walk his way as well.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and his friends were leaving Camellia Town. Ash was angrily marching forward as the others were behind him.

"I don't know what you're so pissed about," said Brendan. "Why'd you even do that anyway? It's your fault Nurse Joy kicked you out of the Pokemon Center so you had to sleep outside."

"You know what's the real problem?" said Ash. "That Nurse Joy was just a bitch. I am so writing bad reviews for that place."

"Do whatever you want, Ash," said May. Lnoki smiled, and then he started to walk forward.

"This is where our paths divide," said Lnoki. "I can't stay with you any longer."

"Finally," said Ash. "There were a lot of things I wanted to do, but I couldn't or else you would tell my mom." Lnoki chuckled.

"Yeah," said Lnoki. His smile then disappeared.

"Ash, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I will give you a call at some point in your journey, directing you to head towards a certain house. That place I would like you to head towards a house that belongs to a man named Gaara."

"Why?"

"Just do it when I tell you," said Lnoki. "He will give you something from me. His house is near Matcha City. Are we clear?"

"Yeah," said Ash. "I think we are."

"Good," said Lnoki as he continued on. He stopped and turned back to Ash with a smile.

"Good luck on your travels, Ash," said Lnoki, and he went ahead into the forest.

"What was that creepy smile for?" asked Ash. "He must be up to something."

"Or maybe he respects and cares for your well-being," said Dawn.

"Nah, that doesn't feel right."

"Well, if that old man's leaving, then I think I should go too," said Drew. "I'm starting to grow tired of stealing your food."

"I knew it!" yelled Brendan.

"Because May gave me money, I think I should survive for another month or something."

"You gave him money, but you don't trust me with it," said Ash to May.

"I'll see you guys some other time, alright?" said Drew as he started to walk ahead. May looked at Ash as if she was asking if they should really let Drew go, but Ash just shrugged.

"I guess it's time to let the little birdie go," said Ash. "Just be careful out there."

"They don't call me Drew Careful Hayden for nothing," said Drew.

"You told me it was Katherine."

"When you see me again, you'll find me rich and healthy," said Drew as he ran forward. "That's a freaking promise!" As he ran, an Aerodactyl came from the sky and took Drew and flew away.

"I knew we would be seeing that eventually," said May.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," said Brendan as wind blew through Ash and his hair like a dramatic scene.

"Yeah," said Ash. "He made the world a better place."

"Stop going full retard," said Dawn. Ash turned back to them and smiled.

"Let's get going."

* * *

Lnoki walked on the forest path. His expression was sullen. He was thinking about things, things that made him scared.

_"Next time when you see me, I'll be even stronger than him."_

_"Like that's going to happen."_

_"It doesn't matter who's stronger. Just make sure you two stay together and don't get into too many fights."_

Lnoki tried to shake the conversation from his head, but the image kept coming. The image of a younger Sephiroth and Aaron with him. He remembered how Sephiroth always boasted he was stronger than Aaron. The thought made Lnoki smile, just a little bit.

_"I'm going to be the strongest man in the world, Lnoki." _

_"I've always suspected you, Sephiroth, ever since that day," _thought Lnoki. _"I feel you're connected with Aaron's disappearance." _Lnoki started to run now.

_"I'm going to knock the truth out of you!"_

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**Ash and his friends come across a mine, with miners on a mission to find sacred, powerful stones. Due to the popularity of these stones, an evil organization like Team Rocket are bound to go after them, but not unless Ash and his friends stop them first. Will Team Rocket succeed, and how will these stones affect the future of Pokemon? **Next Time: Mega Stones.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. As you may have noticed, I'm going to start introducing Pokemon from Kalos, and maybe a little from Unova. Also, a character that you never thought you'd ever see again in your life will be coming back next chapter. Seriously, like I didn't know either, but I found out when reading an old chapter and I was like, "Am I serious? I never brought this character back?" Next chapter will certainly come next Monday, since everything is starting to get fixed again. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 206)**


	4. Mega Stones

**This is the one hundred ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. A character returns in this chapter that I forgot to reintroduce, since he was supposed to return in the second season, but I guess I just forgot about him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

He sat on top of a rock, looking out to the misty horizon. He had been on the mountain with his companion for days. He had a black cloak that covered his whole body and a hood that went over his head. He was mediating. Another figure with the same cloak appeared behind him.

"I sense a disturbance," the second figure said. The first opened his eyes and looked towards the second one.

"Where?"

"A couple miles to the west."

"How long will it happen?"

"In about an hour."

The first figure got off from the rock and stretched.

"We should get going then."

"I also sense a great deal of aura heading towards that direction."

The first immediately stopped and looked towards the second.

"Aura? That's impossible unless you're talking about Ash."

"It may actually be Ketchum."

The first looked down, and took out his blue paw from under the cloak.

_"Ash, huh? I haven't seen that boy in so long."_

**Mega Stones**

* * *

Ash kneeled down by his Charmeleon and looked it deeply in its eyes. He slowly raised one hand and moved it so it could make contact with the Pokemon's head, but before Ash got closer, Charmeleon shot a flamethrower on Ash's hand, burning it. It took a few seconds, but Ash yelled in pain and was rolling around on the floor holding onto his burned hand. Charmeleon just huffed and looked away while sitting down.

"Don't give up, Ash," said Brendan as he was eating popcorn. "You can do it. You just gotta believe."

"Shut up!"

"Brendan, don't be so mean to Ash," said May as she was eating popcorn with him. "His Charmeleon has entered that rebellious stage."

"Yeah," said Dawn as she also ate. "You just sitting back eating is pretty rude."

"You guys are doing it too!" yelled Ash again. He turned back to his Charmeleon who was facing away.

"What happened to us, buddy? You remember that time we spent together in the forest?"

Charmeleon looked back at Ash, huffed again and looked away, offending Ash.

"Pikachu, talk some sense into Charmeleon!"

Pikachu sighed and walked over to its fellow Pokemon. It talked with it as it just looked down at Pikachu. It then shot a small fireball from its mouth in front of Pikachu, frightening it as it jumped back. It looked back up at Charmeleon angrily.

"Stop being a jackass," said Ash. Charmeleon flipped the bird at Ash. Ash took out its Pokeball and returned it. He sighed.

"What happened between us?" he asked.

"Whatever," said Brendan. "You can take care of that later. Let's keep going." Ash slowly nodded, and they continued on. Ash was just sulking as May tried to cheer him up.

"Why do you think Charmeleon acts like that?" asked Dawn as she walked by Brendan while looking back at Ash. "It was so nice before."

"Pokemon can chance personalities once they evolve," said Brendan. "Charmander was obviously going to change as it evolved, but I didn't know it would be so aggressive. Maybe it's just a phase."

"Yeah, but Ash can't even use it to fight anymore. Remember that swarm of Pokemon? Ash couldn't even get his Charmeleon to do one attack."

Suddenly, a loud noise went throughout the path, making Dawn shriek and get down. They all looked around. Brendan smiled and helped Dawn back up.

"It sounds like a drill," said Brendan. "They must be demolishing something nearby. It's not going to hurt you, you baby."

"Shut up."

"When you say demolish, you also mean destroy, right?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Brendan. "They could be doing anything with a drill. Destroying stuff, making stuff, or just playing around with stuff."

"Doesn't matter," said Dawn as she walked on. "Let's just get to the next town before-"

The boys were already down the path towards the sound of the drill. Dawn sweat-dropped.

"They went that way," said May.

"I know they did, May."

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, they made it to their destination. They made it to a large mine.

"They're just digging up stuff," said Ash. "I expected destruction."

"They're using a drill, what did you expect?" asked Dawn. "Can we just leave now?" Ash and Brendan nodded. They began to turn back, but May stopped when she saw something come into her view. She walked over to a pile of rubble and pulled put a large gem.

"Pretty," she said as she held it up to the sky, but then a hand of a hairy, fat man suddenly grabbed on to her arm.

"That's mine!" yelled the man as he tried taking the gem out of May's hand forcefully. Ash punched him across the face, making him spin in midair and land face first on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" yelled the man as he held his face.

"You grabbed onto her first!" yelled Ash.

"What is going on here?" asked another man as he came up to them with hands behind his back. He wore a normal miner's clothes, and had a black, spiky beard above his lip.

"That man tried to rape me!" yelled May.

"Don't over exaggerate it, May," said Brendan.

"I apologize of Ronald's behavior," said the man. "Ronald, get back to your duties. I'll take care of these travelers." Ronald mumbled stuff and walked away.

"We haven't found anything in so long, so some men are being unstable," continued the man as he turned back to the kids. "My name is David. I am the head miner on these mines."

"What are you digging for?" asked Dawn. "Gold? Items to sell?"

"Not at all," said David. "You see, these mines are special because very sacred and powerful stones that are hard to come across in the Ransei region are deep within its tunnels."

"Stones?" asked Brendan. "You're looking for stones like Thunderstones and Leaf Stones?"

"Stones that are even better," said David. "We're looking for powerful mega stones."

"Mega stones?" said May. "I heard about those. They were being recently discovered. There are some on these mines?"

"Yes," said David. "Those stones hold the power of transforming a Pokemon into an even more powerful state. Once a Pokemon hits their final evolution, mega stones have the ability of adding another evolution into their evolution chain. Isn't that amazing?"

"Can Pikachu get one of those?" asked Ash.

"Only certain Pokemon are able to mega evolve at the moment," said David. "We are still proceeding in deeper into a tunnel, where it is said that a bunch of mega stones lie deep within. If you'd like, you can join us."

"We have nothing better to do right now," said Ash. "Let's go."

"Alright, but remember that if you do find a mega stone, make sure to call it. Others will try to steal it from you. You don't want another incident like what happened with Ronald."

* * *

Five loud helicopters flew through the sky. They were all heading in the same direction. On the sides of each of them, the letters TR was printed in big red letters. On one specific helicopter were three people: a man, a woman, and a Meowth. The blue haired man and the pink, long haired women were wearing black uniforms with the same letters TR on their chests. The Meowth stood in-between them.

"We're almost at our destination," said the pilot. "We'll be there in about ten minutes, Jesse and James."

"Make it in five minutes," said Jesse. "We don't have all day to waste on this mission."

"Aye ma'am!"

"Dammit, father, sending us on such an easy mission," said James as he was flipping a coin. "There are even more important missions to go on, but we had to get the lamest."

"We must not complain," said Jesse. "He just wants to get this type of thing over with."

"Will you two just shut your yaps?" said Meowth. "These are powerful stones that are very hard to find. The boss believes that we can get them for him. Imagine the type of respect we'll have for retrieving these."

"Yeah, but this mission is so easy grunts can easily handle it," said Jesse. "This is just another waste of my time."

"Maybe he thinks something will happen that grunts can't handle," said James. "Like what if those kids were there to stop us?"

"Kids like Ketchum?" asked Jesse. James nodded. They stood in silence, and then Jesse and James started to get endless chills.

"Pull yourselves together, ya pussies," said Meowth. "The Ransei region is a huge region. There is only about a one percent chance that Ketchum would be at the one location Team Rocket would be heading to. Arceus isn't that cruel."

"You're right, you're right," said Jesse and James.

"What are we so afraid of?" asked James. "It's a bunch of kids we're fighting against."

"Nothing to fear," said Jesse. "Nothing to fear at all." They started laughing, but it was uneasy. Meowth shook its head.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

* * *

May drove her pickaxe into the wall, leaving only a small dent in it.

"This wall is tough," said May. "I can't imagine anyone actually breaking through it." She looked to a scrawny man beside her, easily driving his pickaxe into the wall, creating a huge hole. May sulkily sat by Dawn by a wall.

"Don't let it get to your head too much," said Dawn as May tried feeling her muscles. "I don't even know why we're here anyway. Where are Ash and Brendan?"

"They're over there trying to find some stones," said May. "I haven't heard from them in a while though." As soon as Dawn faced in their direction, she saw Ash get thrown across the place by Brendan.

"He said if we call it, it belongs to you," said Brendan. "I called this, so it's mine."

"I called it first!" yelled Ash as he jumped towards Brendan and tried taking whatever was in his fist. It at first was a struggle, but it suddenly turned violent as they started using their powers to fight each other. They even started to wreck the mine. Dawn sweat-dropped and lowered her head.

"I don't know them," said Dawn. "I don't know them at all." After a while, David walked in and watched the two kids roll around on the ground. He took them both by their back collars and separated them.

"What is it now?" asked David.

"Ash is not following the rules," said Brendan.

"He stole a stone from me," countered Ash. David held out his hand, and Brendan reluctantly put the object on it. David looked at it.

"This is just an ordinary pebble," said David.

"Impossible," said Brendan. "Ash said it was a mega stone before I took it from him."

"So you do admit you stole it from me!"

"I called it first though!"

David placed his hand on his face and shook his head.

"I regret letting you kids into my mines," said David. "If you keep doing this type of thing, I'm gonna have to kick you out." When he removed his hand, Ash and Brendan were not in front of him. They were off to the walls again, driving their pickaxes against it. A pebble fell to the ground next to them. They looked down at it, and back to each other.

"Claimed!" they both yelled as they both jumped towards the pebble, struggling to take it from each other.

"Get out," said David. Suddenly, helicopter noises rang throughout the tunnel. They then all heard people screaming and loud steps.

"What the hell is going on out there?" asked David as he ran out with the others right behind him, except for Ash who was satisfied with his pebble. When they all exited the tunnel, the Team Rocket helicopters have all landed, with grunts running around the mine targeting miners. David looked around in shock.

"Dammit," said Brendan. "Team Rocket is here." David looked towards the main helicopter, where he saw Jesse and James ordering their men.

"What are you doing?" asked David as he ran to them. "This is an open mine. Anyone can mine here with my permission. Why attack others?" James pushed David to the ground.

"We are Team Rocket," said James. "From this day forward, these mines belong to us. If you have a problem with that, I would love to hear it."

"Now sit down on your ass as we finish our job," said Jesse.

"Grunts, into the tunnel," said Meowth, "Capture anyone who becomes resistant to our rules." The grunts nodded and ran past David and ran into the tunnel. Within a few seconds, they were all blown away. Ash walked out of the tunnel with the pebble in his hand.

"Dammit," said Ash. "I really wanted a mega stone." Jesse and James froze.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me," said Meowth.

"G-Grunts, attacks Ketchum!" yelled James. "Take the stones after."

"Like we'll let you do that," said Brendan as his eyes turned emerald green. Using Pelipper's power, he jumped up to the air and came crashing down with his iron hard fist from Aggron, pushing them all to the ground. David watched with his jaw open.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked. "This is too dangerous for you."

"We deal with these types of guys a lot," said Dawn as she took out a Pokeball. "You have to get as many people away from here quickly. Let's go, May!"

"Aye," answered May as they both sent out Pokeballs, releasing Piplup and Combusken. David's mouth was still wide-open, but he shook his head.

"I don't have time to be awestruck," said David as he stood and ran towards others. Ash covered his fists in aura and put on a smirk on his face.

"I've been wanting a fight for so long!" he yelled. "Thanks for coming!" The grunts ran towards him to strike, but Ash quickly shot a large quantity of aura from his mouth at them, causing an explosion. Ash then jumped out of the dust cloud and threw two Pokeballs from his pocket, releasing Charmeleon and Staravia.

"You guys have fun with them," said Ash. "I'll go take care of the main three." Staravia nodded, but Charmeleon "tch" at Ash and sat on the ground.

"We don't have time to see you acting like a dick!" yelled Ash. "Pikachu, go help them!" Pikachu nodded. The Team Rocket trio watched in amazement as just four kids destroyed and brought down a bunch of grunts. Within a few minutes, they were all down, and the kids stood before them.

"Total annihilation," said Jesse.

"Are you gonna come to us, or are we gonna have to go to you?" asked Ash.

"Neither!" yelled Meowth as a secret grunt went behind him. He handed Meowth about five small orbs. Meowth held a blue one to the air and looked at it.

"What beauties," said Jesse as she took one and gazed at it.

"Give those back!" yelled David. "You have to earn them to get them."

"I guess it's time to teach you kids to learn your place in this world," said James. Meowth pressed a button, and a small box dropped on the ground. Ash stood over it and kicked it.

"I've seen a lot of your moves, and let me just tell you that this is the lamest yet," said Ash.

"Wait for it," said Meowth. The box started to move and get bigger. It got so big, and then it turned into a huge white mecha robot with a Ponyta head.

"Now you kids shall fear our power!" yelled Jesse as they went into the control room of the box. Meowth then placed the orbs into a container, and the mecha started to glow in a rainbow color.

"Please," said Ash. He shot a large quantity of aura from his mouth at it, but it just brushed the attack off. It rammed its fist on the ground, blowing them all away.

"This robot is powered by mega stones," said Meowth. "How do you like us now?" Ash stood back up, but the robot rammed its fists down on Ash to keep him down over and over again.

"Ash!" yelled May.

"I'm...okay," said Ash in-between hits. "It's just a scratch." As the robot hit Ash, Charmeleon watched. After a while, it went by Ash's side and shot a flamethrower at the robot.

"You came to save me?" asked Ash. Charmeleon stuck its tongue out as it took its Pokeball from Ash and returned itself.

"You dick!" yelled Ash. "You just wanted to leave, did you?" Ash saw light and looked up at the robot, which was charging a beam from the Ponyta's mouth.

"Mega Beam!" yelled James. "You won't be able to survive this, no matter how much of a monster you are. Shoot!" The robot was done charging as the light got brighter.

"Get away from there, Ash!" yelled Brendan.

"Fuck," said Ash. Before the robot could launch, it was hit across the face by a blue ball. A black ball then crashed against its chest, pushing it away from Ash as he sat up in amazement.

"Did I do that?"

"Don't be an idiot."

A figure stood before Ash, with his cloak covering his face. Ash watched the cloaked man from behind.

"Aura?"

The figure removed his hood as he looked back at Ash with a smile on his face. Lucario stood before Ash.

"Long time, no see, Ash," said Lucario. Ash just continued to stare at it.

"Do I know you?"

"Way to kill the moment," said Lucario angrily. The mecha shook its head and looked back at the two.

"Don't you dare ignore us!" the trio all yelled. They prepared to launch another beam, but they were suddenly kicked across the face by another figure.

"Another one?" asked Dawn.

"Lucario!" yelled Ash. "It's you!"

"Finally you noticed," said Lucario.

"You bastard! You said you'd watch over me! Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"You're pissing me off, Ash," said Lucario. The other figure landed on the ground as the robot tried getting back up.

"Remove your hood," ordered Lucario. "These are my friends." The figure slowly took off its hood off. Under that hood was Mewtwo, a creation of Team Rocket. Suddenly, a Pokeball was tossed at its head. They all looked back and saw Brendan whistling.

"What?" asked Brendan. "It's a Mewtwo for Pete's sake."

"I thought..." said Ash, but Lucario moved his arm over the boy.

"No time for questions," said Lucario. "We'll take care of this thing. Just make sure everyone else is okay." The robot stood back up as it shook its head again and looked down at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo?" asked Meowth. "You've betrayed Team Rocket. We've been looking for you everywhere to take you down."

"I am no longer affiliated with Team Rocket," said Mewtwo. "I have traveled this region with a friend of mine, and I swore to myself that I'd fix all my wrongs. Today, I shall deal with you people."

"You'll regret saying that!" the trio yelled as the robot crashed its arm down at Mewtwo, but it got out of the way. The robot continued in trying to hit it, but Mewtwo was able to dodge all of its attacks. It tried striking Mewtwo again. But it was hit on the face by an Aura Sphere.

"Who in blazes threw that?!" yelled James. Lucario then jumped on its arm and started running up it.

"Remember, your fight is with two Pokemon!" yelled Lucario as it covered its paw in aura and hit the robot on the face, creating a dent in the armor.

"Don't break it!" yelled Meowth. "Do you realize how much money was put into making this type of thing?" Mewtwo teleported on top of it and created dark pulses that pushed the robot down. It then crashed down on the robot's back. It got off as Lucario kicked the robot away.

"Don't you dare take us like we're ants!" yelled Jesse. "Meowth, plan B."

"With pleasure!" yelled Meowth as he pressed a button. The robot once again glowed, but this time it stayed in its rainbow color.

"Our power matches about five Mega Pokemon!" yelled Jesse. "Right now, you people stand no chance." It shot another beam that quickly charged up. Lucario and Mewtwo dodged it, but the rubble it blew up attacked the Pokemon. Ash slowly stood up and coughed.

"I can help," said Ash. "I got this."

"Let us handle this," said Lucario as he got down by Ash.

"But that thing has the power of Mega Pokemon. You two don't stand a chance against it."

"I never thought I'd have to do this until a later time, but I have no other choice at the moment. Mewtwo, now!"

Mewtwo nodded, and from under their cloaks, they pulled out a small orb. They both put on wristbands with a holder on them.

"This isn't the time to get all fashionable," said Ash.

"Just sit down and watch the magic happen," said Lucario. David's eyes widened.

"It can't be," he said. "They're gonna-"

"Mega Evolution, commence!" they both yelled out as they placed the orbs on the holders. They both started to glow. Everyone's eyes were widened when they saw the Pokemon's bodies changing shape. Even Team Rocket was speechless. The Pokemon ripped off their cloaks on them and faced Team Rocket.

"Lucario?" asked Ash. Before Ash was the mega evolved Lucario. Mewtwo had also mega evolved, turning into his Y Mega evolution.

"Doesn't matter," said Team Rocket as they charged up another beam and shot at them, but Mewtwo redirected the beam away from Lucario and Ash.

"Stall him," said Lucario. Mewtwo nodded and teleported somewhere. Lucario placed his hands together, and an Aura Sphere started to form in it. Mewtwo was appearing and reappearing around the mecha as it tried to catch up with Mewtwo's speed.

"Hold still," said Meowth. Mewtwo kicked the mecha all over its body, creating even more dens.

"We're screwed, sis," said James.

"We can't give up yet, bro," said Jesse. "Not until we..." She looked back at Lucario and saw a huge, powerful ball of aura being formed in its hands.

"Yeah, we're screwed."

"Mewtwo, now!" yelled Lucario. Mewtwo hit the mecha once more, pushing it towards Lucario.

"For punishment of hurting this group of people, I banish you from ever getting near these mines ever again," said Lucario. "Begone!" He tossed the ball at the mecha, causing a huge explosion. The mecha was blown into bits as the Team Rocket trio flew through the air. Lucario watched them go as he sighed and deactivated his mega form as well as Mewtwo. Lucario looked back at Ash, who was just staring at the Pokemon in awe.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that," said Ash.

"I could if you were a Pokemon," said Lucario.

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving our mines," said David as he bowed in front of Ash and his friends. "This place would be overrun by Team Rocket. We all thank you very much."

"No problem," said Brendan. "There's no need to thank us so formally."

"No, no, you deserve this," said David. "We have to give you people something in return." David talked with his fellow miners for a few seconds, and then they all nodded. He turned back to them and pulled out a bag from his pocket.

"We don't need anything expensive," said Dawn. "Something small would still be nice, right guys?"

"Give it to me," said Ash and May as they stared at the bag. David opened the bag and pulled out four mega stones from it.

"I would like to give you kids one of these," said David. They each took one.

"They will let your Pokemon evolve into a state farther than their last evolution. We don't have the devices to work them though. You have to find those in another place."

"This is still fine," said May. "We'll find a way to work them later."

"But what's the use of it if I can't even use it," said Ash as he looked at his Charizardite in his hand.

"Mine looks prettier than yours," said May as she showed Ash her Blazikenite.

"Well mine looks cuter."

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Ash and his friends continued on. As they walked, Dawn started to remember something.

"What happened to Lucario?" she asked. "Did he leave?"

"He said he was going to search the area just in case other Team Rocket grunts decide to attack the mines," answered Ash. "He said he'd see me before he left though." They heard rustling in the trees and stopped. Lucario and Mewtwo dropped down in front of them.

"See?"

"The area is clear," said Lucario. "I left signs I was still around here, so those people won't have to worry about them for a long time. It was nice seeing you again, Ketchum. I've noticed that you've learned how to control your aura better."

"Why are you traveling with Mewtwo?" asked Brendan.

"After we beat Team Rocket the first time, I went out to look for Mewtwo," said Lucario. "I found him eventually, and we decided to travel with one another to explore the world more."

"Why are you exploring?" asked May.

"At the moment, we're just wanderers," said Lucario. "Exploring while also helping others that are in need of our help, that's all." Ash looked to the ground, and then back at Lucario.

"What about my dad?" asked Ash. "Did you finally gain your memories of where he went?" Lucario looked at Ash, and then shook his head.

"The image is still so hazy in my head," said Lucario. "I can't remember a thing that happened to him, but I do know he's still out there. If only I could remember the person who hurt him." Ash sighed, and then shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to keep looking," said Ash. "Do you think his disappearance is related to The Dark Signers? You do know who they are, right?"

"As clear as day," said Lucario. "I've known about them, but I didn't know they were making their move. I'm all caught up by Lnoki anyway."

"You know Lnoki?"

"Of course," said Lucario. "He was the first person I contacted after I met you. I recommended on letting him take you under his wing to train you. I still talk with him. He's caught me up with most of the things that happened to you, so I understand why you're personality has changed. Don't worry though, we'll find Aaron soon. I know he's not dead yet. He's somewhere out there."

"I know he is," said Ash. Lucario smiled and started walking away with Mewtwo.

"We'll leave now," said Lucario. "Have fun on your journey." He then stopped and Lucario turned to Ash once more.

"There is someone powerful out there," said Lucario. "I remember this man faintly, but his power is unimaginable. I want you to be careful out there, okay?"

"You watch your ass, too," said Ash, "When we meet again, I swear I'll be powerful enough to take on that mega form of yours." Lucario nodded and continued walking. Mewtwo and it then disappeared.

"I wonder where we can even find that thing to mega evolve," said Brendan.

"We'll find it eventually," said Ash. "Let's just keep going. Maybe we can make it to a small village before it gets too late." They all nodded and walked on.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**When Ash and May get deeply mad at each other, Brendan and Dawn take the job in fixing their relationship. It's not easy though to stabilize the relationship between a grumpy jackass and an ignorant princess. Will Brendan and Dawn succeed, and why are Ash and May mad at each other this time? **Next Time: Arguments Bring You Closer.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I told you the stones Ash and May, but I'll tell you Brendan and Dawn's at another time. There are many other things that I promised to return but never did (for instance Eevee's evolution and other characters who I just forgot), so I'll try to bring them all back this season. Also, I didn't mention whether Ash's stones was X or Y, because I wanted you guys to decide that what mega evolution of Charizard Ash should have, so please send me requests. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 447)**


	5. Arguments Bring You Closer

**This is the one hundred tenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Just another filler chapter, that's all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Dawn stretched as Brendan and she walked along the sidewalk of the small town. The kids made it to the town two days ago to rest up Ash's injured body after some events that happened.

"I wonder where Ash and May are," said Brendan. "I haven't seen them all day."

"May said she was going to make Ash do something for her," said Dawn as she went back to looking at her Pokewatch. "Anyway, do you remember what's next week?"

"What's next week?"

"You know."

"Um...no, I'm pretty sure I don't."

_"If you really did forget, I'll rip your fucking balls off."_

The two stopped when they spotted two other kids. They sweat-dropped as they saw May on Ash's back while hitting him on the top of his head while Ash just sat on a bench and yawned.

"Come on!" said May as she tried hitting harder.

"I'm not gonna change my mind," said Ash as he spotted Brendan and Dawn.

"It's important! Don't be a jerk!"

"Don't be a whiny princess."

"I am a Princess!"

May started to grow tired of hitting Ash and took a break. Ash shoved her aside to give him room. This brought fire in May's eyes as she then pinched his cheeks.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Ash. They both started hitting each other on their heads. People were crowding around them and taking pictures, selfies, and videos of their fight. Brendan and Dawn wanted to walk away like they didn't even know the kids, but lowered their heads and sighed. They had to do something before those two ripped each other apart.

**Arguments Bring You Closer**

* * *

Brendan and Dawn stood over Ash and May as they sat with their backs facing each other and their arms crossed.

"What the hell happened between you two within the half hour we were apart?" asked Brendan.

"Ash is being a jackass," said May. "That's it."

"I don't care if she's a princess," said Ash. "What's the worst she could do to me? Execute me?" Dawn saw May clench her fists even more. They were silent. Brendan coughed in awkwardness.

"Well, I guess we should just be going now," said Brendan. "This situation involves you two. Doesn't have to involve us at all. See you two later." Brendan and Dawn started walking away, but turned back now and then to check if Ash and May talked with each other. They were both still quiet. Brendan and Dawn moved closer to each other to secretly talk.

"We have to help them," said Dawn.

"Are you serious?" asked Brendan.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Think about it. This type of relationship could affect their future big time. They'll argue every single day. We should teach them that they are very special to each other. You don't see us arguing like that."

"That's because I lose in the first few seconds of our arguments."

"Yeah, but that's us. We have to help them. Please."

Brendan sighed and nodded. The two walked back towards Ash and May.

"Come on, you two," said Dawn as she took May's hands to help her up as Brendan took Ash's collar and forced him up. "How about we do a little talking? That always solves arguments." When Brendan and Dawn let go of Ash and May, they both fell to the ground and sat with their back facing each other with their arms crossed once again. Dawn stared at them and then looked at Brendan.

"They need to blow off their steam," said Dawn. "Brendan, take Ash. I'll take May and bring her someplace else. Let's just keep them away from each other for a while."

"How did I get involved in this?" asked Brendan as he rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. Let's go, Ash. Just do what I say so we don't have to fight a lot today. I'm pooped." Ash didn't respond. He remained where he was sitting. Brendan tapped his foot and looked at his Pokewatch.

"We don't have all day," said Brendan. Dawn walked over Ash.

"Get up, Ash," said Dawn. Ash still didn't respond.

"You know what, I'll take Ash," said Dawn. "I'll be able to control him so you don't have to get into fights. You take May."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"With her?"

"Don't be such a pussy," said Dawn as she looked at Ash again. "I said get up, Ash." Ash yawned and lowered his head, trying to sleep. Dawn walked in front of him and slammed her foot on the ground, creating cracks in front of Ash, making the boy flinch and look up at Dawn.

"I said get up," said Dawn more angrily. Ash got up and walked off. Dawn looked at Brendan and smiled.

"Be good to May," said Dawn. "She's a princess, so be very careful with her. Don't try anything funny. We'll meet back here when I call you. Good luck." Dawn ran after Ash. Brendan looked down at May, who was looking away from him.

"Um, May..."

May turned back to him, and she gave him one of the most pissed off, frightening expression that could've even made Arceus shiver. Brendan smiled nervously. He tried not to faint.

* * *

Brendan wiped the blood from his lip as he tried dragging May from the back of her shirt on the ground. People were watching from everywhere. Brendan could only nervously wave to them as they were trying to call the police. This looked like he was trying to kidnap her.

_"I need this to be less noticeable,"_ thought Brendan as he placed his finger on his chin. He turned back to May and kneeled down.

"May, if you're a good girl, can you please-"

He was punched in the middle of his face. As May retracted her fist, blood went down his nose. He wiped it off and stood up.

"_What would Dawn do?" _thought Brendan as he thought of Dawn and May.

_"How about we go shopping, then I take you to an all you can eat restaurant. That'll make you happy."_

_"Oh my Arceus, Dawn, you are the best!"_

Brendan considered that, but he feared another punch.

_"What would Ash do?" _thought Brendan.

_"GET UP, BITCH!" _

_"Yeah, that's a no," _thought Brendan. He looked around and saw a store with Pokemon items in it. He looked inside and snapped his fingers as he thought of something. He went inside and came out with a metal collar. He quickly put it around May's neck and took the leash.

"That's impossible to take off," said Brendan. "I bought the extra protective one. Now let's go and have some fun." He started dragging May along as she tried removing the collar, but it was no use. Brendan waved towards the alarmed people as even more started taking out their phones and dialing the police.

* * *

"Here are the rules," said Dawn as she walked alongside Ash. "You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve me in any way."

"Anything I want?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Dawn. "You're lucky I'm being generous, or else I would've taken you shopping." The two walked over to a park. In the park was a beautiful water fountain and benches surrounding it. Ash jumped on one bench and pulled his head back and started sleeping.

"Are you serious?" asked Dawn.

"You said anything, and I chose this," said Ash. "Is there a problem with it?"

"No," said Dawn. "There are a whole bunch of other things in this town we could go to. I hear they have a museum. They also have a competition going on. Wanna see that?"

"Hmm, naw."

"But sitting here is just a waste of time," said Dawn. "I could be doing other things right now."

"And who's the one who thought of this?"

Dawn's eye twitched and she sat near Ash. She heard Ash snoring. They just sat there for who knows how long. Dawn felt like sleeping as well, but she wasn't going to go stoop down to Ash's level. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. She just looked up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. After a while, she heard Ash wake up for a second. She looked towards him.

"Why do you always sleep?"

"Everyday I save your asses," answered Ash. "I have to take a break sometimes." There was another silence.

"What happened between you two?" asked Dawn. "May hasn't been this pissed since she found those magazines in your backpack."

"For the last fucking time, Drew put them in there," said Ash. "It's none of your business anyway." Within a few minutes, Ash was asleep again, and Dawn resumed her cloud watching. Behind them, a boy was looking on. He smiled as he flicked his hair aside.

* * *

Brendan placed the money down on the counter of the ice cream parlor. The cashier handed him a vanilla flavored cone. Brendan nodded in gratitude and then kneeled down by May, who was still trying to remove the collar from herself.

"Here," said Brendan as he showed her the treat. She stopped and took the cone, but then smothered it all over Brendan's face and continued her goal. Brendan took napkins and wiped off the cream from his face.

"Release me from this thing at once!" yelled May.

"No can do," said Brendan. "If I do that, then you'd just attack me."

"YOU THINK THIS IS A FREAKING JOKE!" yelled May as she pounced on Brendan, but she stopped when electricity surged through her body. She looked down in shock at the collar and back at Brendan who held a button.

"THIS THING SHOCKS ME?!"

"Yes, it does."

May mumbled things as she tried removing the collar with her little strength, but it was no use at all. Brendan thanked the cashier and dragged the girl out of the store.

"Leave me alone," said May. "I wanna be let free this instant or else."

"I'll let you free once Ash is here. Maybe you two can get along then."

"I'll kill you both!"

Brendan looked around, trying to find another thing to do with May. He looked off to the distance and saw a big Ferris wheel in the middle of the town. He turned back to May and smiled.

"How about a ride?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" yelled May. Brendan sighed and dragged her towards the ride against her will.

* * *

Dawn slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyelids and gave a yawn.

_"Damn, I did stoop to his level," _she thought. As her vision started to clear up, she noticed something red in front of her. She touched them and felt roses. Her vision finally cleared, and a bouquet of roses was in front of her, making the girl shriek in shock.

"My dear Dawn," said the boy holding the flowers. "It has been so long since we've last met. I am so glad Brendan is nowhere to be found. Now, we can be alone." Dawn looked around in confusion and focused her attention on the person holding the flowers. The sight of the boy made her groan.

"Kenny," said Dawn as she lied back. "Quite convenient how you're here. I bet a certain color named boy would just pop out of nowhere at any second, right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Dawn," said Kenny. "You just woke up. Accept these freshly picked roses." Dawn saw the price tag with the name of a flower shop down the street.

"Um, I'm allergic to roses," lied Dawn.

"Oh please, Dawn," said Kenny. "I know what you're allergic to." He tossed the roses aside, making it hit Ash's face, resulting in the boy waking up startled.

"Who's this guy?" asked Kenny.

"This is Ash," said Dawn. "He's a friend of mine that I'm traveling with." Within a second, Kenny was already holding Ash by his collar while looking angrily into the boy's eyes.

"So another who wants to take my Dawn away," said Kenny.

"Dude, I'm going to be serious here, but I just woke up and have no idea what's happening," said Ash in confusion.

"I'm trying to get Dawn, but you're in the way of our love."

"I'm pretty sure she already has a boyfriend."

"Talking back to me, huh? You're gonna regret that."

"I'd like to see you try," said Ash angrily. They stared angrily at each other, and then they started going into a slap fight while heading towards the fountain.

"You guys don't have to do that," said Dawn as she sweat-dropped. "Watch out for that fountain." They both fell in as they started fighting while trying to drown the other. Dawn sighed and sat back down with her head in her hands, watching the fight.

* * *

After paying for their admission, Brendan and May were finally able to get on the Ferris wheel. They were waiting for the thing to move. Brendan just watched May have no chance in getting the collar off.

"Just give it up," said Brendan. "Not even my Aggron will be able to break free from that. It's no use."

"I'll break out of it, and then the people on the outside of this thing will watch your blood splatter all over the glass," said May in a serious, deadly tone. Brendan felt a chill and looked away. His body was shaking. After a while, the wheel started moving. Brendan looked out as they got higher. The higher they went, the quieter May got. Brendan noticed this after a while and faced May. He saw a sad expression on her face as she looked out. Brendan looked out in the same direction, but saw nothing at all.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. May nodded. She would normally curse him out or flip the bird at him, but her face was just expressionless. Brendan looked out again, but then sighed and turned to May.

"Why did you and Ash get into a fight?" asked Brendan. "Did something serious happen?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hey, I'm only just trying to help. You don't have to be all hostile about it." May was thinking.

"He wouldn't go on this ride with me," said May. Brendan just stared at her, trying to comprehend what she said.

"This one?"

May nodded.

"Ash goes on rides with you all the time," said Brendan as he leaned back, figuring out that this whole argument was just stupid. "Give him a break. He needs his day off, too."

"But it was important," said May. "I checked the map last night. The places we're going to next doesn't have Ferris wheels."

"So what?" asked Brendan. "Go on a freaking roller coaster. It wouldn't have made a difference if you just wanted to spend some time with Ash." May was silent.

"But next week is my...nevermind," said May. Brendan saw her expression get sadder. He scratched the top of his head and looked around. He looked back out.

"At least you're up here now," said Brendan. "If you wanted to see the view from here, it wouldn't have made a difference with Ash or a friend. Just think about it, at least I'm here with you." May didn't respond.

"I'm not enjoying it," said May. Brendan lowered his head and smiled.

"Can you at least remove this collar from my neck, please," said May. "It's starting to get uncomfortable."

"You know, maybe I should," said Brendan as he walked over to the collar to remove it with his key, but he then noticed May slowly removing her gloves, revealing her sharp nails.

"Screw you," said Brendan. May tried scratching him, but he pulled out the button and shocked her. She now continued on removing the collar. Brendan chuckled and sat back down. He felt his Pokewatch vibrate and saw that it was almost time to head back to the meeting spot.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS THING!" yelled May.

"Live with it," said Brendan as he looked back out waiting for the ride to end.

* * *

It had already been twenty minutes. Ash and Kenny were still going at it, not letting down even for a second. People and kids were cheering them on, betting money on who they thought was going to win. Dawn was still at the bench, looking up at the clouds waiting for the two boys to finish. She was startled when she felt her wrist vibrate, seeing the alarm on her Pokewatch go off. She realized it was time to go and started stretching. She looked over to Ash and Kenny and sighed.

"Are you two done yet?" she called out.

"Just wait a few more minutes, my sweet flower," said Kenny. "I believe this kid is starting to give up."

"Don't look down on me like I'm younger than you!" yelled Ash as he pushed Kenny's head into the water as the boy tried getting back up. "Just fuck off, you prick!" Kenny uppercutted Ash, pushing him back down into the water.

"You're the one who needs to fuck off," said Kenny. "You're getting in the way of our sweet love!"

"There is no love that exits between you two!" yelled Ash as he kicked Kenny's crotch, making him fall into the water. Dawn rolled her eyes and placed her head on her hand. She didn't notice, but an old women sat by her. She was feeding some wild flying-type Pokemon some food. The old women looked at the fight, and then to Dawn.

"Is the one with the hat your boyfriend?" she asked. Dawn blushed and waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, no, no, I already have one," said Dawn. "That's guy's just my friend."

"And the other one wants to steal your heart."

"He'll never succeed."

"I remember when I was young," said the old women. "Men were always crowding over me. It got annoying. My best friend was beautiful, but no one showed so much love for her than me."

_"Finally, someone who understands," _thought Dawn. The woman looked back at the fight.

"If he isn't your boyfriend, why is he fighting to keep that boy away from you?"

"I don't know," said Dawn. "It's what he does. He just loves fighting."

"Does he always fight for you?"

"Well, yeah, for all of us," said Dawn. The old woman chuckled to herself.

"That's a great friend you have there," she said. "That's someone you should never let go. That means he fights for you, even when he knows he gets nothing back." Dawn looked at her and back at Ash. She then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," said Dawn. After a few more minutes, Ash kicked Kenny out of the fountain. Kenny landed on the ground and shook his head to remove the water from his hair.

"You win this round, but next time, Dawn will be mine," said Kenny as he stood and started running away. He stopped and turned to Dawn. He winked, but then a rock was thrown at his head.

"Just get the hell out of here!" yelled Ash. Kenny grumbled and ran away. Ash got out from the fountain and took heavy breaths. Dawn stood up as Ash took her spot on the bench and lowered his head to rest. The old woman by him handed him a towel to dry off. He took it and dried his face.

"It's time to go, Ash," said Dawn. "Brendan and May might be waiting for us. You still have to patch things up with her, right?" Ash stopped drying himself for a second. He removed the towel and pulled his head back to look at the sky.

_"It's important! Don't be a jerk," _he remembered May saying to him.

"Let's just hurry up," said Ash.

"Then let's get going," said Dawn. Ash stood and walked off. After waving goodbye to the old woman, Dawn walked after Ash.

* * *

Brendan was at their meeting spot as he stood while May sat on the bench. He looked at his Pokewatch.

"They're ten minutes late," he said. When he looked back up, he saw Ash and Dawn heading towards them. Dawn waved to him and he waved back. When they got close enough, Ash took a seat by May and looked up. Dawn walked over to Brendan.

"So how was your day?" asked Brendan.

"Boring," said Dawn as Brendan and she started to walk off. "Ash was sleeping during most of it. Also, Kenny showed up."

"Kenny? Who's he?"

"Anyway," said Dawn, trying to forget Brendan even asked that. "How was your day with May? Did it go well?"

"Don't ever put me through that hell again."

Brendan and Dawn then got far from hearing distance, leaving Ash and May on the bench. They were still in silence, the only sound coming from May's grunting as she tried to remove the collar. Ash turned to her.

"Brendan, you forgot about this!" yelled May. Brendan just waved. May tried harder to remove it, but it was no use. Ash then suddenly grabbed the collar, and easily broke it in half. May felt her neck as Ash just dropped the pieces to the ground. Ash then got on the ground himself and bowed down in front of May.

"I apologize for what I said to you," said Ash. "You were right. I was just being a jerk." May stared at him, and then smiled.

"I'm glad you understand what you did wrong," said May as she crossed her arms in pride. Ash's eye twitched and he looked up at her.

"I'll take you to that Ferris wheel you wanted to go on," said Ash. May thought about it since she already went on there, but she just shrugged.

"Alright," said May. "That's great. I'll buy you something there." She took Ash's hand, and they walked on the path towards the Ferris wheel.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**To show she's not weak, May has decided to take on something by herself without the help of Ash. Out of all the things she chooses to do, May decided to work as a secret agent for Team Rocket. How will May take on this challenge, and what is Ash doing about it? **Next Time: Showtime.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The event Dawn and May were talking about will be discussed later, for this is just a foreshadowing of it. Next chapter will focus mainly on May and her skills in battles. She's not just the damsel in distress that needs help all the time. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 734)**


	6. Showtime

**This is the one hundred and eleventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. May gets her spotlight in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

May just sat there. She was sitting against a rock as she watched her friends pummel a huge Onix to the ground with their Pokemon. She had Eevee in her arms. Usually in these types of situations, she would cheer her friends on, but now it just felt redundant. It was the same routine all the time. When something got in their way, she just had to sit back as her friends fought.

"Pikachu, hit it with Iron Tail!" ordered Ash. Pikachu ran towards Onix, jumped towards the sky, and crashed down on the Pokemon with its glowing tail. Onix fell to the ground. It then dug into the ground.

"I think we scared it away," said Dawn.

"Shouldn't be bothering us for a while," said Brendan. May stood, ready to get going once again. The ground started shaking beneath her. Onix popped up from the ground in front of her and charged at the girl. May began to take out a Pokeball, but Ash kicked Onix aside with his aura covered foot. Onix whimpered and slithered away. Ash turned back to May.

"Are you okay?"

"I could've stopped it myself."

Ash chuckled under his breath.

"Funny joke," said Ash as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. "The short Princess doesn't need to get her hands dirty."

"I'm not short," said May as she pouted.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Ash as he walked past her. Dawn went up to May and nervously smiled.

"Don't let him get to your head," said Dawn. "I believe you're strong." May looked at her and back at Ash.

_"I'll prove it to him,"_ thought May as she held her Eevee tighter as it gasped for air.

**Showtime**

* * *

The group of friends was heading towards Undella Town. The journey towards Undella Town was long and hard, since they were attacked by wild Pokemon way more often.

"There's a weather institute nearby," said Brendan. "Wanna go see what's in there?"

"What am I gonna do at a weather institute?" asked Ash.

"They have free food for weary travelers."

"A weather institute sounds swell."

As they walked, they encountered a whole bunch of boulders blocking the path.

"Well, look at that inconvenience," said Ash as he looked around, but noticing the rocks were completely blocking their path towards the weather institute. Brendan looked up the mountain by them and noticed a huge breaking on it.

_"Were these boulders purposely put here?" _he thought.

"Do we have to go around it?" asked Dawn as she sighed.

"No need," said Ash. "Let's break through together, Pikachu. Use-"

"No, let me do it," said May as she pushed Ash back. She put a smile on her face and took out a Pokeball. She prepared to release the Pokemon within it, but suddenly fell over and landed face first into the ground. Ash walked over to her and helped her up as she rubbed her aching face.

"The unlimited amount of jokes I have right now..."

"Shut it!"

Ash and Pikachu then proceeded to break through the rocks together. May sat on the ground watching the two. Her negative aura was so powerful that even Brendan was scared to even get near her. After a path was made from the rocks that were destroyed, Ash walked back towards his friends.

"It wasn't that hard," said Ash. May stood up and glared at him as she walked ahead. The others followed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they made it to the area the weather institute was supposed to be located.

"It should just ahead of us," said Brendan. "We should be there within ten minutes-"

"Pika!"

The sudden yell from Pikachu made Ash immediately push everyone into the bushes. Before anyone could yell at Ash for his sudden move, they saw Team Rocket grunts walk by their location. Brendan quietly shushed everyone and looked over the bush.

"Team Rocket again?" asked Dawn. "Those guys have been on a roll lately." Brendan looked back at his friends with a worried expression on his face.

"They're attacking the weather institute," said Brendan as he slowly sat down.

"Those basterds!" yelled Ash as he almost jumped out of the bushes only if his friends didn't hold him back. "Just when I was gonna get free food!"

"We have to be quiet," said Brendan. "They're covering the whole place. Charging in there would be suicide." They all looked over the bush and saw a whole bunch of Team Rocket grunts surrounding the building. A huge aircraft with the Team Rocket symbols on its side was by the building as grunts ran into and out of it with boxes of Pokeballs.

"Only that many?" asked Ash. "I can take care of these guys with my eyes closed."

"Yeah, this is no problem for Ash," said May.

"What kind of superhuman do you picture him to be?" asked Brendan. "He'll absolutely die if he even gets near there." An idea popped into May's head.

"What do we do then?" asked Dawn. "I don't wanna leave those people in there."

"I don't wanna leave them either," said Brendan. "We have to think of something quick though. They're almost finished."

_"Something Ash can't even do?" _thought May. _"This could be my perfect chance."_

"Ash, don't worry about me at all," said May as she faced Ash. "You just stay here and make sure they don't leave." Ash just stared at her with a blank expression.

"What?"

"I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"You should've just said that. I'm not going with you though."

May nodded and ran off. After a few minutes of Brendan finding out something, Ash saw grunts looking at something and walk into some bushes. A grunt then exited the bushes, but the grunt was smaller than the other two. Due to the grunt's figure, Ash noticed it was a girl. The girl had Munchlax by her side as she gave it a high five. She then pushed the sleeping grunts deeper into the bushes and then returned Munchlax. She walked towards the group of grunts, but not before turning back to Ash and doing the peace sign. Ash looked at her, then beside him, and then back at her.

"Oh Arceus, that's May," said Ash. He almost jumped out of the bushes, but Dawn held him back.

"What are you doing?"

"May's over there," said Ash. Dawn and Brendan looked over the bushes and saw May just normally walk through the grunts in her grunt uniform and hat. She wore shades over her eyes. She had a big smile on her face. Brendan and Dawn looked at Ash angrily.

"Nice job watching over her," said Brendan.

"Screw you," said Ash. "She must be drunk again. I've gotta get her." Brendan placed his finger on his chin and thought. He sighed and turned back to Ash.

"She already started it," said Brendan. "Go knock yourself out." Ash covered his fists in aura and rammed them against each other.

"Finally some fun," said Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. They then jumped out of the bushes.

"We better follow him," said Brendan. "We've gotta head towards the weather institute to free those people."

"Got it," said Dawn as she followed Brendan.

* * *

This was just too easy for her. She was getting past the grunts with ease, not a single problem was present.

_"Ash must be so jealous right now," _thought May as she ignored the grunts turning back and shooting at someone as explosions went throughout the place. _"When I get back, they'll be so jealous of my abilities. I bet Ash is just sitting there, waiting for me to come back."_

"Ash Ketchum is here!" yelled a grunt. "Get back to the airship before he stops our plans!"

_"What did he say?" _thought May as she was getting pushed by the crowd towards the airship. _"What's happening?" _Before she even knew it, she was inside the aircraft as they closed the doors. She still heard explosions, indicating that whatever they were fighting out there, some grunts were still outside to fight. May looked around and didn't see any grunts around.

_"This is just pure luck," _thought May as she stood up. _"There is absolutely no one here to stop me. I just have to find all the captured Pokemon and release them before this airship takes off. I remember telling Ash specifically not to let it take off." _She then ran through the hallways. Whenever she saw grunts, she just saluted them as they commented on how short she was compared to them. The deeper she got, the louder she heard Pokemon scream for help. When it was at its loudest around the corner, May stopped and looked over the corner. Inside a room she saw Pokemon in cages as grunts were pushing more in. They were laughing as they left. They shut the door as the electronic lock locked it. They walked away. When they were gone, May went towards the door.

_"And I thought this was gonna be easy," _she pouted.

* * *

"And get out!" yelled Ash as he kicked a grunt out of the building. He closed the door shut as gunshots were heard pounding on it. He was inside the weather institute. He turned back to see Brendan and Dawn releasing the scientists from the ropes that covered their bodies.

"We forced every grunt out of here," said Brendan. "It should be safe in here as long as they don't get through." Ash looked out to the airship and saw May enter it.

"I have to go out to save her," said Ash. "But how?" Behind him, a grunt sneaked up behind him with a knife.

"Fucking kids should get out of other people's businesses!" yelled the man as he tried striking Ash, but Pikachu shocked him, knocking him out. Ash looked down at the man and smirked.

"Perfect," said Ash as he picked up the man. "You guys stay here. I have a plan." He then went for the back entrance. When he exited the building, he had placed the man's clothes on him to make him looked like a Team Rocket grunt.

_"If May did this, so can I!" _thought Ash as he walked towards the swarm of grunts by the entrance. One turned to him. Ash saluted to the man.

"Fine day, gentleman," said Ash. The man stared at him, and shot his gun at Ash, who was able to dodge it.

"Ash Ketchum is over there!" he yelled, getting the others' attention.

"How did you find out?" asked Ash.

"Your eye color!" the man yelled. As the battle raged on outside, Dawn and Brendan sighed from the inside in disappointment.

* * *

May punched the lock, gnawed on it, and even tried kicking it to open the door, but none of her attempts were working. She placed her finger on her chin and began to think.

"This door feels impossible to break open," said May. "I've gotta think fast before another group of Pokemon are hauled in here." She looked around and noticed the small, box shaped hand recognizer by the door.

"Pfft, I'm so stupid," said May. She placed her hand on the machine. It read it.

"_Access Denied."_

"Oh come on!" exclaimed May. She then heard voices from grunts on their way to her. She quickly stood by the wall door, pretending like she was guarding it. The grunts came and didn't even notice her. One placed his hand on the machine, and the door opened. When they walked inside, May took a peek and saw all the Pokemon crying for help.

_"If I'm gonna do something, I've got to do it now!" _thought May as she took out a Pokeball. She walked into the room and saw one grunt pushing a Beautifly into a cage.

"Combusken, blow them away!" she ordered. Combusken came out of its Pokeball and shot a flamethrower at one of the grunts, knocking him unconscious. The other grunt looked at May in surprise and quickly pressed a button on his watch before Combusken shot him.

"Good job, Combusken," congratulated May as she gave her Pokemon a high five. The Beautifly didn't go into the cage, so it flew around the room and landed on May's shoulder. May giggled and pet it. She turned towards all the caged Pokemon.

"Don't worry, I'm here to save you!" she exclaimed. She went by one cage and saw the same hand recognizer on it. She looked around and saw one on all the cages.

_"Are you freaking kidding me?" _she thought.

* * *

Ash cracked his knuckles and looked back at all the unconscious grunts on the ground.

"That takes care of them," said Ash as he removed the Team Rocket clothes from his body. He looked back at the airship and clenched his fists.

"I'm coming, May," said Ash. "Just wait for me." The doors behind him opened up and scientists happily ran out of the weather institute. Dawn and Brendan were right behind them. They saw Ash and walked over to him.

"Thanks for clearing them out," said Brendan. "That just makes this job way more easier."

"They've got some of the Pokemon from this place," said Dawn. "We've gotta get them back."

"I know," said Ash. "I was about to get in there right now." He proceeded walked towards the airship, but then a grunt from the top of the airship came out and pointed a gun at Ash.

"Stay down," said the grunt.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Shoot you! What does it look like?!"

Ash ignored the man's warning and continued walking towards the airship. The man started to freak out as he called other grunts to stand by him with their guns pointed at Ash. The scientists were hiding by the bushes. The amount of guns pointed at him made Ash stop.

"You stay right there," said the grunt. "We order you to stay down." The grunt turned towards another.

"How long until we lift off?"

"About five minutes."

"So we just need to distract this motherfucker for five minutes? Easy! Fire on my command!"

"You said as long as I stopped you wouldn't shoot me," said Ash.

"We lied!"

"Well, shoot me then," said Ash. "The pain you're about to inflict on me is not even compared to how much you'll be getting!"

"Shoot!"

Brendan grabbed Ash by his hood and started running away as the grunts shot bullets on the ground by them. He ran all the way into the bushes with Ash as the grunts kept shooting.

"What was that for?" asked Ash.

"You could've gotten killed," answered Brendan.

"I wasn't gonna really let them shoot me," said Ash. "I'm not dumb."

"Whatever," said Dawn. "May's in there. We've gotta do something before they take off. They only said five minutes, remember?" Ash thought, and then laid his stomach on the ground.

"Naw, I give up."

"You've gotta be kidding," said Dawn. "Do you even remember that she's there?"

"Yeah, but there's no need for me to help her right now," said Ash. "I feel like she's doing just fine without me, so what's the point?"

"The point is to save her from being inside an evil organization's ship before they find and do Arceus knows what to her."

Ash sat up and looked back at the airship.

"Place some faith in her," said Ash. "I believe she'll get out of there. She went in to save those Pokemon. She wouldn't just get herself killed, right? I believe in her." There was a moment of silence, but then Dawn hit him across the head.

"That doesn't matter right now!" she yelled as Ash rubbed his head and his eye twitched. "We're going to save her whether you want to or not?"

"You know what?" said Ash. He stood up and climbed up a tree. He sat on a branch and looked down at Brendan and Dawn.

"Ash, get down here now!"

Ash just flipped the bird at her.

"Calm down, Dawn," said Brendan as he felt the negative energy coming from her. "It was only a joke."

"He'll get down from there eventually," said Dawn as she clenched her fist. "And when he does, he's going straight to hell."

* * *

Once again, May was just kicking, punching, gnawing at the lock until it opened, but it was just futile.

"You guys have to help me out here," she said. "Can you maybe break it open yourselves?" A Pokemon tried head-butting the bars, but it didn't even budge. May scratched her head.

"It's the end of the line for you."

May turned around and saw a grunt staring at her with a bunch of grunts behind him.

"You're finished here," said the man. "Finally decided to betray Team Rocket, huh? I am the head grunt on this ship. What is your codename, girly?"

"Uh...Justin Bieber?"

"Aw yes, Justin Bieber. I've always hated you," said the grunt as he snapped his fingers, signaling for the other grunts to gather around May. Beautifly landed on her head as she prepared to take out a Pokemon.

"Not a good idea, Justin," said the grunt. "These grunts are prepared by me to attack as soon as resistance is shown. Just come with me, and you won't get hurt too badly."

"What if I don't?"

"Then we'll hurt you and report you to Giovanni."

"Screw, Giovanni," said May. "This is not how you care for Pokemon. I want all these Pokemon released at once."

"Who do you think you are? A Princess?"

"You really wanna go there?"

"Anyway, these cages don't really open by placing your hand on them. They are all voice activated. They only open, when I say open."

"_Access Approved"_

The grunt's eyes widened as he witnessed all the Pokemon coming out of their cages, and all of them staring angrily at the grunts. May smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"By the way, you are talking to a Princess," said May as she removed the hat from her head. "My name is May Maple, daughter of the royal Maple Family, so watch who you are talking to." The main grunt's mouth was wide open as he just stared at what he just witnessed.

"Um, boss, what do we do now?"asked the grunt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" he yelled. "KILL THEM ALL!" A huge battle between the Pokemon and the grunts took place. Due to not having any weapons, the grunts weren't able to fight back against the Pokemon due to not being able to release their Pokemon in time. May just stood where she was with a huge smile on her face, thinking what Ash's expression would be after she was done. She didn't notice the main grunt walking towards her through the rumble.

"You thought you could escape, huh?"

"You're not dead?"

"Don't be a smartass with me, Princess," he said as he pulled out a knife. May walked towards the wall behind her before she couldn't walk anymore.

"It'll only hurt for a few minutes."

Beautifly charged at the man, but he pushed it aside.

"You thought you could outwit us?" asked the grunt. "You thought you could save all the Pokemon and get away safely? You thought you could blow this place up? You were wrong!"

"How do you blow this place up?" asked May.

"It's also voice activated. It won't self destruct unless I say self destruct."

"_Access Approved. 3...2..."_

_"_Wait, what?" said the grunt as he watched May shove all the Pokemon into escape pods. They all left. She waved to him and jumped out with Beautifly.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

* * *

The whole airship exploded. Ash and the others watched as escape pods fell down to earth. They saw May coming down slowly from the sky waving to them as Beautifly struggling to hold on to her. Ash, Brendan, and Dawn's mouths were wide open.

"That's the exact expression I wanted to see!" yelled May. "Who's the defenseless, small Princess now?"

* * *

May, Dawn, and Brendan were around a campfire in the night as May was eating plate after plate.

"You sure those scientists don't have to worry about Team Rocket?" Dawn asked. "They could come back for them."

"They'll be fine," said Brendan. "They said they would up their security. They have all their Pokemon back as well. We don't have to worry." He turned to May.

"By the way, May, how did you defeat a whole ship of grunts?"

"It's a long story," said May. She went to her fanny pack and pulled a Pokeball.

"My prize is this," said May. "That Beautifly wouldn't stop thanking me after I saved it. I thought I might as well keep it. The scientists gave it to me as a gift. Wasn't that nice?"

"It sure is, May," said Dawn. "I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it." May smiled back at her.

"No you didn't!" yelled Ash from a branch on top of a tree. "You doubted her! I was the only one who believed in her!" May looked up at Ash, and back at Dawn.

"Will someone explain to me why he won't get down here?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Dawn. "He'll get down here eventually. We just wait, May. We just wait."

"May, you know how to calm that she-devil," said Ash. "Do something!"

"I'll take Ash's food if he doesn't want it," said May, ignoring Ash.

"May!" yelled Ash. "Brendan? Anyone? Arceus, please help me."

* * *

In the woods somewhere, a grunt was forcing himself to move across the ground in pain. He looked up at the sky angrily. It was the main grunt on the aircraft.

_"May Maple," _thought the grunt. _"I will have vengeance. This isn't the last time you've heard of me! We will meet again, and I will kill you!"_ He started to laugh maniacally. The tree by him started to bend over towards him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled before the tree crushed him.

So what, May didn't need someone who's dedicated their life to kill her anyway.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:**A meeting with Gary in Undella Town will let Ash learn many things. After finding out the truth behind the boy's missions, what will Ash think about this, and what is he going to do about it? What will Ash do, and how will Gary's goal affect his life? **Next Time: Power.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. In all honesty, I did this chapter last minute (but thank God I got it in on time). My finals and other stuff are going to be over pretty soon, since this week is my final week of school, and I only have little planned for the summer, so I'll be focusing on this story for most of the summer. Next chapter will be next week, just like it always is. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 973)**


	7. Power

**This is the one hundred twelfth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Time to get back to Gary's problems now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

May and Dawn's eyes were sparkling as they gazed at the wonderful town of Undella. They watched tourists and vacationists walk along the sidewalks and enjoying places as people walked along the sands of the beach. Penthouses and villas were towards the higher lands of the town.

"So many things to do," said Dawn. "This place is awesome."

"We should head towards the beach first," said May. "Then we can buy things, and then we can…"

As she talked on and on, Ash and Brendan were behind the girls with glum expressions written all over both of their faces.

"Did we have to come into this city in the summer," said Brendan. "Why couldn't we come some other season?"

"I blame you for whatever happens next," said Ash. May turned back to Ash.

"Ash, wanna come swimming with me?"

"No," said Ash. May took Ash's arm and started to drag him further into the town.

"Good, because I also missed swimming at the beach as well," said May.

"I didn't say I missed it!" yelled Ash. As they walked further on, Dawn turned back to Brendan. She just held out her hand. Brendan looked at it and looked back into her eyes. He nodded in defeat as he placed his hand in Dawn's and they walked after Ash and May.

**Power**

* * *

Skarmory was flying at such an amazing speed in the air with Gary and Misty as its passengers. It looked tired, but it kept on going. Misty was holding onto Gary tightly, careful not to fall over and land in the ocean underneath them. She had to even close her eyes as the air was pushed on her face. She forced her face to look up at Gary, and was surprised to see the boy unfazed. He was just sternly looking forward.

"Can we slow down?" asked Misty. She knew Gary heard her, but he didn't say or do anything. She then sighed and decided to deal with the treatment.

"Stop," said Gary suddenly. Skarmory came to a sudden stop, and Misty's face was pushed into Gary's back.

"What was that for!?"

"Land," ordered Gary again. Skarmory slowly landed on the ground, and Gary and Misty got off.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Gary as he took the Pokemon's Pokeball and returned it. Misty noticed that Gary had landed at the beach of Undella Town. Misty smiled as she saw the beautiful town, which was the same smile May and Dawn had shown earlier.

"What should we do first?" she asked.

"Do whatever the fuck you want," said Gary as he walked away. "I'm going to go training over there."

"Oh come on. My uncle finally gave us a day off and the first thing you want to do is train. Why not have fun with me?"

Gary ignored her and kept walking. She sighed and looked around, thinking of all the things she could still do without Gary.

"_I wonder why uncle even sent us out here?" _thought Misty.

"_I want you guys to not come near the island for this weekend," _she remembered Sephiroth telling them. _"I have very important things I have to attend to. I'll call you if I wish for you to return. Head to Undella Town, but without a portal. Think of this as your day off."_

"_What was so important that he had to take care of without me?"_ thought Misty as she walked off.

* * *

May and Dawn ran towards the beach in their matching lime green two piece swimsuits as Ash and Brendan slowly walked behind them. Brendan pulled out a blanket and placed it on the ground. He lied down on it as he placed an umbrella to shade him.

"Ash, go play with the girls," said Brendan. "I'll nap here."

"Why do I have to play with them?"

"Because I called dibs on this blanket."

"Can I just—"

He was interrupted by a huge bolt of thunder that crashed down on the ground near them.

"There's not a cloud in the sky," said Brendan as he sat up looking towards the sky.

"Pika," said Pikachu as it pointed in the direction of where the thunder crashed down at. They saw people walking away from it as they talked.

"A kid is over there."

"What is he doing?"

"He's waving a sword around as he destroys the area. He must be a freak."

"He's not even using Pokemon."

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu as it turned towards Ash and walked around angrily to show Ash something. Ash smirked.

"You understood it?" asked Brendan. Ash punched his fist on his palm.

"Finally something to do," said Ash as he ran towards the thunderbolt's direction. "I'm gonna suckerpunch him!" The girls and Brendan just watched him go.

"You guys are here?"

They turned around and saw Misty behind them with sunglasses on.

"Oh, I get it now," said Brendan as he lied back down.

"Where did Ash go?" asked Misty.

* * *

Gary breathed heavily as he placed his sword back into the sheath on his back. The ground in front of him had huge craters on it. Gary sat down, but forced himself to get back up.

"_Not powerful enough," _he thought. _"A few more tries." _He then felt a presence and turned around as he saw Ash coming down at him with an aura covered fist.

"SUCKERPUNCH!" yelled Ash. Gary just raised his hand and thunder crashed down on Ash, electrocuting the boy. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He tried standing back up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt more than Pikachu's," said Ash as he completely got up. When he looked back at Gary, Gary was in front of him. He spun around and kicked Ash on his abdomen. The force of the kick launched Ash towards the side of a rocky wall.

"Are your feet made out of steel?" asked Ash. Gary turned back towards the sea and proceeded with his training.

"Don't ignore me!" yelled Ash and he got back up and charged towards Gary.

"Ash, sit!" yelled May.

"Aye!" said Ash as he placed his knees on the ground. Gary watched May and the others, including Misty, walk towards them.

"I knew it," said Misty. "Ash was here."

"You brought them here?" asked Gary angrily.

"No, no, they came here all by themselves looking for Ash," Misty said in defense. "I swear I had nothing to do with it." Gary grumbled something, and thunder crashed down on another part of the ground. The hole it created wasn't too deep. Gary clenched his teeth and summoned another one.

"You should take a break, Gary," said Misty. "Training this much could put stress on your body."

"Shut up," said Gary as he took out a Pokeball and sent out Electivire. Gary took out his sword and pointed it towards the Pokemon.

"Let us spar," he ordered. Electivire nodded and charged at Gary with his thunder fists. As they sparred, Ash slowly got up without May noticing. He stared at Gary angrily.

"_Don't ignore me," _thought Ash as he charged at Gary with aura covered fists again. "I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Gary and Electivire backed up as Ash went in-between them. Gary looked at the boy angrily.

"GET LOST!" yelled Gary as he made another thunderbolt crash down on Ash. Ash fell towards the ground in pain. Gary then kicked Ash into the ocean.

"Ash!" yelled May in worry as she went to check on the boy. She found him in the water and brought him back to shore as he coughed up water.

"Be careful, Gary," said Misty. "He would've drowned."

"Let's go, Electivire," said Gary as he angrily turned towards Ash. "I don't have time to be playing with twigs. It would be best just to train in another area." His Pokemon nodded and followed its trainer and they both walked off. Misty sighed in disappointment. Ash finished coughing up water and stood up in anger.

"I'm not…where did he go?"

"He left," answered May.

"He left?!" asked Ash. "Where? You can't kick me into the ocean and not get punished for it. Tell me the direction he went." May pointed in the direction, but before Ash could run towards it, he was stopped by Misty's hand.

"Don't bother him right now," said Misty. "He's been going through things lately."

"He was training very fiercely today," said Dawn. "What motivated him to train like this?" Misty wanted to talk, but she shut her mouth and thought.

"We ordered a room for ourselves at some place," said Misty. "I bet he won't be coming tonight, so come with me. I want to talk with you about something."

* * *

They followed Misty into the building. It seemed like a hotel. Misty went towards a door and pulled out a key, opening up to the main room with a television and a lowered table was set. There were also two more room doors off to the side, and they knew they would've been rooms Misty and Gary would sleep in. After getting them all settled in, Misty walked off to the side to get some tea for them.

"This place feels nice," said Brendan. "Feels old fashioned."

"I like old fashioned type places," said Misty. "It makes me feel at ease." After a while, she came back to the table and placed the five cups of tea on it. She looked over to Ash.

"Leave it," she said. Ash turned back to her as he was pushing a pillow into his vest. He groaned and tossed it away. Misty then turned to the others and smiled.

"Enjoy," she said. They each took a cup and slowly drank the tea.

"You make them so well," said May. "Are you an expert?"

"I have been making them for my uncle a bunch of times," said Misty. "It's only natural I would get so good at it."

"Your uncle?" asked Ash.

"That guy who helped you out back then," said Misty. "You don't remember him?" Ash thought, and May noticed a strange feeling within Ash as he remembered something.

"So what happened to Gary?" asked Brendan. "Why does he want to become mega strong all of a sudden?" Misty was drinking her tea, and she slowly set it on the table. She looked to the floor. She thought, and then nodded.

"He wants to kill a Dark Signer," said Misty. Everything was silent. They all just stopped drinking and stared at Misty with blank expressions written all over their faces. Ash was holding onto his teacup tightly.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Dawn.

"He just doesn't want to kill a Dark Signer just to prove how strong he is," said Misty. "He wants to kill one because this Dark Signer was responsible for the death of someone he held dear to himself. This Dark Signer is responsible for the death of Gary's uncle, Professor Oak."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," said Ash as he broke the teacup and the pieces fell to the ground. "You're joking, right? The old man died in a fire."

"It was a lie made by your father to cover up the presence of Dark Signers to normal civilians," said Misty.

"That's cruel," said May.

"Why would they do that?!" yelled Brendan. "What has he done to them?!"

"I don't know," said Misty. "After the death of his uncle, Gary changed. You see, I lived in Pallet Town for about two months due to my father being on a business trip in Vermillion City. I got well acquainted with Ash, Drew, and Gary. Gary was the one who cared for me the most. Drew didn't give a single fuck and Ash hardly noticed I was there."

"You were in Pallet?" asked Ash.

"Shut up, Ash!" yelled Misty.

"When I left, I always thought I'd see you all again, but not in this kind of situation," said Misty. "Ash is stuck fighting a group of psychos, Drew is a step away from his grave, and Gary has changed into a serious guy bent on gaining power. That's all he thinks about now. Power. Power. Power. He trains a lot, not even thinking to have fun anymore. I pity him really, but there's nothing I can do to help him. I guess he finally blew when we met him."

"Met who?" asked Ash.

"The murderer," said Misty. "His name is Marluxia. Gary fought him and lost. Ever since, Gary has trained much more vigorously. He hardly sleeps anymore." Everything was dead silent once again.

"He can't fight them," said Ash. "They are too powerful for him."

"I tell him that, but he doesn't pay attention," said Misty. "He just keeps seeking power. My uncle met Gary in Pallet Town as he was just walking by, seeing Gary all corrupt. He only told me he would be able to take control of that anger within Gary, and turn it into power for Gary. Gary has become my uncle's apprentice that trains under him. I know I'm not supposed to be giving out this info, but the missions my uncle gives us are missions to retrieve legendary items to keep them away from the Dark Signers to prevent them from using them. But even with all this time, Gary still isn't strong enough."

"They'll kill him."

"I told him that too. There is nothing I can do at the moment. He doesn't want assistance while fighting them though. He says he can take care of it himself." Ash rammed his fist on the ground angrily.

"Then I'll beat the lesson inside him," said Ash as he stood and ran outside.

"Ash, wait!" yelled May as she placed her teacup down and ran after the boy. Brendan and Dawn were going to follow as well.

"Stay here," said Misty as she stood with a smile on her face. "I'll go after them."

"He might get hurt," said Brendan. "Are you sure? He's hard to calm down."

"I know," said Misty. "I'm just glad even after everything they've been through together, Ash is still concerned about him. It makes me happy. Watch over the place for me, okay?"

* * *

It was now night. Gary crashed thunder down on the ground in front of him on the beach. His attacks were getting more powerful, as deeper craters were being developed into the ground. He had been confronted by authorities a bunch of times, but he knocked them out or put them to sleep. He was breathing heavily. He was getting weak, and his body was forcing itself to stay up.

"_Another," _thought Gary. _"Just one more."_

"Gary!" yelled Ash behind Gary. Gary groaned and turned back to Ash.

"Leave me alone," said Gary. "I don't have time for you."

"I don't have time for you either," said Ash. "I came to bring your ass back to your room."

"Fuck off."

"I'm not leaving until you get over there. Now."

"Bother me and I'll just electrocute you into pieces," said Gary as he raised his hand again.

"You are not going to fight a Dark Signer," said Ash. Gary stopped and slowly turned back to Ash. Ash heard it, and he jumped out of the way before a powerful thunderbolt crashed down on him. The crater it created was the deepest crater Gary had created today.

"All I'm saying is that fighting one will be too hard for you," said Ash. "Those guys don't give any mercy to anyone. If you screw with them, they'll kill you without a second thought."

"I'll give you one last chance to leave," said Gary as he grabbed his sword in its sheath.

"Only an Aura Guardian has the power to fight them," said Ash as Gary started walking towards him. "A normal human stands no chance. You fight them, you die. I liked Professor Oak too, and I just learned he was murdered by them." Gary clenched his fists.

"I'll take care of those guys for you," said Ash. "If you die now, then what's the point of me trying to get stronger than you? I'm going to be the one to kick your ass, not them." When Gary stood in front of Ash, he roughly took the boy by the collar and looked at Ash with pure anger in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk like you understand," said Gary angrily, as he was using a voice that Ash never heard from him. "You'll never be able to understand the pain in your heart after seeing the one you care about die in front of you. You'll never understand the anger. And don't you dare talk like you are stronger than me. You'll never be. I will have the power. I will be the strongest man in this world. That Dark Signer is my prey. If I dare see you fight him or kill him, I swear I'll make sure you'll get the most brutal death you couldn't possibly imagine." Ash and Gary were face to face. Like always, Ash would retaliate, but not this time. The boy just stared at Gary, not knowing what to do. He hasn't seen that look on Gary's face since the first time Gary and he got into a fight. For once, he was speechless. Gary then threw Ash on the ground and walked towards the craters again.

"Ash!" yelled May as she came running towards the boy on the ground. Gary turned back and saw Misty running towards them as well.

"We're leaving," said Gary. "My involvement in this city will soon get me in trouble."

"This late?" asked Misty.

"No questions," said Gary. "Let's just go now. I didn't leave anything in that hotel."

"I did."

"Well sucks to be you. I'm leaving."

Gary started to walk off. Misty turned back to Ash on the ground. He was getting back up.

"Are you okay, Ash?" asked May. "Did he hurt you too badly?"

"I'm okay, May," said Ash as he put his hand through his hair. He turned towards Misty.

"Were you able to get through to him?" asked Misty.

"Not at all," said Ash. "He wants to take care of some by himself, whatever. Just don't blame me for whatever happens to him." Misty stared at Ash, but then frowned immediately after. She knew that maybe Ash would've been able to help Gary, but it was a failed attempt.

"But I want you to tell me anything that happens between Gary and them," said Ash. "Also, make sure to watch over him carefully. Don't let him get too reckless." Misty and May were shocked. This was the first time in their lives have they seen Ash actually worry about Gary. They both smiled. Ash looked at both of their smiles and looked at them sternly.

"Don't take it the wrong way!" yelled Ash. "I just don't want them killing him before I even kick his ass. I'm not through with him yet!"

"Whatever, Ash," said Misty. "I want you guys to give my stuff to the Pokemon Center and sent them to the next town. You can take care of our room. I already paid for it. I'll see you all next time, okay?"

"Be careful," said May. Misty nodded and ran after Gary. May looked up at Ash.

"You make me proud everyday, Ash."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to that hotel room. I want to take advantage of the room service."

May took Ash's arm and started dragging him. Ash just looked to the ground. He clenched his fists and teeth. He couldn't feel the complete shock and sadness of the murder of Professor Oak, but he did feel the complete hatred towards The Dark Signers. Every problem in his life was always pointed towards them.

"_Don't worry, Gary," _thought Ash. _"I swear I'll make Roman pay for this with his life."_

* * *

Sephiroth walked down towards that door. It was the same door in the basement of the cabin that Gary had broken into before. Sephiroth opened it and stared at the dark room with a desk and a candlestick. Sephiroth walked towards the candle and just placed his hand over it, causing the candle to light up suddenly. The light shined on the stone walls, which had writings and pictures on it. Sephiroth stared at the words on the walls.

_Why do they pester me?_

_Power._

_Throne of the world!_

_AARON._

Sephiroth sat at the desk and opened a drawer, which had papers within it. He looked through them and tossed them on the desk.

"_He draws closer," _thought Sephiroth. _"Getting the kids off the island will make things smoother." _He picked up an orb within a drawer and placed it on the table. He put his hand over it and an image appeared. Lnoki was shown walking.

"_No one shall get in the way," _thought Sephiroth. _"Looks like I have to eliminate another intruding bug."_

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** A knight's duty is to serve his fair maiden. This one particular knight's one goal is to get a princess's hand in marriage, but his goals can only be accomplished until after he defeats the beast. How will the knight get his princess, and will this knight defeat the beast that is blocking his path? **Next Time: The Knight of Undella.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I have finally decided to fix up my profile, and it will be fixed up before the next chapter comes. The things that will be featured are four sections for now: information involving me, upcoming chapters of Pokemon Heroes, a spotlight summary on a character in Pokemon Heroes, and a little Trivia about Pokemon Heroes. I am finally released from the hell called school, so I have plenty of time to complete chapters and have fun at the same time. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,254)**


	8. The Knight of Undella

**This is the one hundred thirteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Finally in the summer and relaxing, and I hope you guys are relaxing, too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The man sat up from his king-sized, elegant bed. He looked around at his gray-colored stone covered walls. He brushed his brown, wavy hair that went down to his shoulders away from his face. He was bare chest, showing his well-fit body. He opened a large glass door on his wall and stepped out to the balcony. He looked out at the grassy plains and smirked.

"Have you decided to do it, Droy?"

The man looked behind him in a calm manner and saw three people in cloaks, but one was shorter than the other two.

"Have I decided?" asked Droy. "How old is she?"

"She's a Princess. It's not like it matters."

Droy stood there, and then he reached into his baggy pants and pulled out two, rainbow colored gloves from his pockets and placed them on his hands.

"Chivalry," said Droy. "A knight is loyal to his lord, his heavenly lord, and his fair maiden. You tell me this girl was captured by a beast?"

"A crazy beast," said the short one. "The boss wants that guy dead, so maybe we can depend on you to take care of him for us."

"I'm flattered," said Droy. "If my fair maiden is in danger, then I shall save her, no matter what obstacle stands in my way."

**The Knight of Undella**

* * *

Ash had finished getting his stuff together, and he walked out of the hotel, where his friends were.

"What took you so long?' asked Brendan. "Don't tell me you took another nap after I told you to pack up your things."

"No, I didn't," said Ash as he yawned and scratched the back on his head. "I was just looking for something."

"You got caught taking hotel things, didn't you?" asked May. Ash didn't respond as Pikachu laughed.

"Let's try getting to the next place within three days," said May. "We have to go now."

"What's the rush?" asked Brendan.

"Nothing," said May. "I just really, really need to get the next town or city within three days."

"Fine then," said Brendan. "If we leave now, we can get there within two. We should head towards the west entrance of Undella Town. Let's try to get as much distance as possible."

After that, they headed off. They headed straight towards the west entrance. While they walked, Pikachu's ears perked up and it looked towards an alley.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Ash as he looked where his Pokemon was looking. He looked and saw an Arcanine walk out of the alley sniffing the ground. Ash stopped and stared at it, making the others stop as well.

"Ash, we've got to go," said Dawn.

"There's an Arcanine over there," said May. "Aren't those hard to find? I wonder who it belongs to." Brendan also stared at it. Ash and he looked at each other, and then they swiftly took out their Pokeballs and dashed towards the Pokemon.

"IT'S MINE!" yelled Brendan.

"I SAW IT FIRST!" yelled Ash. They both tossed their Pokeballs at Arcanine. One Pokeball hit Arcanine and it was absorbed into it.

"I got it," said Ash as he took the Pokeball in his hand and held it up to the air. Brendan elbowed Ash to the ground and took the Pokeball in his hand.

"Sorry, but my Pokeball was the one that caught it," said Brendan. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Does the freaking Pokeball have your name on it?"

"I touched it first."

"I did!"

Before Ash and Brendan could argue any further, the Pokeball broke and Arcanine jumped out and looked back at them. It then smirked.

"Ha, your Pokeball didn't work," said Ash.

"So you admit this was mine!" yelled Brendan.

"What is going on here?"

The firm, demanding voice made Ash and Brendan freeze and stand in place. Out of the alley came a woman with long, blonde hair with strands of hair going over one eye. She had on a turquoise blouse and black pants. She stood with black heels. She glared at the two kids. Brendan was shaking as Ash continued to eye Arcanine, waiting to attack. Arcanine walked towards the women and she placed her hand on its head.

"Which one of you tried to catch my Arcanine?"

"That was yours?" asked Ash. "There was no name on it, so it was fair game." The women rammed her foot into Ash's abdomen, and the boy was launched away towards the girls while smoke surrounded his impact. The women looked at Brendan angrily.

"You too?"

"Um, no ma'am," said Brendan.

"Wait, I recognize you," said Dawn as she walked by Brendan. "You're Cynthia!" Cynthia's angry expression suddenly changed into a warm smile.

"In the flesh," said Cynthia. "Sorry about kicking your friend. I have a habit of suddenly changing my personality. This Arcanine is mine. Sorry if I frightened you."

"Wait, you're Cynthia!?" yelled Brendan as he took out his Pokeball. "Battle me right now!"

"Sorry, but not now," said Cynthia. "I'm on something important."

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

"I really wouldn't like you kids to get caught up in it," said Cynthia. "This should just be something that I have to take care of alone."

"We're gonna leave, so it doesn't really matter," said Brendan. "We won't get in the way of anything."

"People aren't allowed to leave or enter the town today," said Cynthia. "Knights from the King are stationed around the town to make sure of that. He even asked me to come and help out in this situation."

"But we really need to go," said May. "We have to get to the next town soon." Cynthia just stared down at May, then back at Ash, and then she smiled.

"The sooner we get this done, the faster you may be able to leave," said Cynthia. "We're dealing with a renegade knight of Ransei. He was kicked out of the League of Knights after we found out his plans to take over Ransei. He's very powerful, and he must be stopped. One thing we know is that he goes after princesses, and it has been recorded that he tried attacked Princess Salvia and Princess Shion, but he was stopped both times by another powerful knight."

"Are they okay?" asked May.

"Yes," said Cynthia. "They are in no harm at all. You should be careful as well, Princess, or else he might go after you next."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell us anything," said Brendan.

"Not until I saw who was with the Princess," said Cynthia. "She's in good hands as long as he's around. Anyway, I have to go. I'm beginning to get closer to his location. We've found that he lives near this town. Be careful." She then walked off. May looked back at Ash and saw the boy feeling his head. She smiled.

* * *

Later that night, May walked on the sidewalk and looked around in worry. It was quiet in the town. Due to the circumstances, everyone was advised to stay in their houses to make sure they don't encounter the knight. Ash and his friends went back to the hotel to rest up for the night. Thanks to May needing to use the bathroom so late at night, and all the bathrooms conveniently having huge lines in the hotel, May decided to leave the hotel in the middle of the night and head towards the Pokemon Center to use the bathroom there. She was finished, but she had already lost her way.

"I should've brought Pikachu with me," said May. "I came to the Pokemon Center from the left, so I had to turn left when getting out of the Pokemon Center…no wait, I had to turn right. Maybe I should go back."

"Hello there, dear Princess."

May stopped and looked around. The voice sounded so calm and smooth. May at first thought she was imagining things, but then she saw a Rapidash walk towards her with a man on top of it. The man had on a knight's silver-colored armor, but his face and his gloves were the only things not covered in it.

"Hello," said May.

"My name is Droy," said Droy. "What are you doing out here at this time?"

"I was using the bathroom," said May. "Do you where the…the…I forgot the name of the hotel. It was a hotel though."

"There are many hotels in this town," said Droy. "Come with me. I'll make sure nobody hurts you this late at night." He outstretched his hand, but May took a step back.

"I can't be walking around with strangers," said May. "Don't worry. I'll find it myself."

"Sorry, but at the moment you don't have any choice," said Droy. May heard two other men come from behind her. She turned and saw a petite, spiky haired man with a white gi and a long sword and a large man with horns on his head.

"Um…" said May. "I really can't go around with people I don't know."

"Get her, Oscar and Loke," said Droy. "Don't hurt her too much." Oscar and Loke dashed towards May as Oscar prepared to take out his sword and Loke covered his fists in metal. Before they got any closer, Ash crashed down on top of Loke. Oscar turned back to Ash in surprise. Ash got off Loke, who had already fainted. May smiled.

"You found me," said May as a smile grew on her face.

"How many times have I told you not to use the bathroom this late at night?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to go," said May.

"Who are you?" asked Droy.

"The name's Ash Ketchum," said Ash. "You must be that knight everyone was talking about. I've wanted to see you. I love hearing about strong people."

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"Oscar, kill that kid," said Droy. "I'll take care of the Princess."

"No problem, master," said Oscar. The man stuck his tongue out and ran towards Ash as he took out his sword.

"KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD FUCK OFF!"

Ash glared at him and just created an Aura Sphere. He crashed it on the sword, and the sword broke in two and flew in the air. Oscar stared at the broken sword in shock.

"What?" he only said. Ash punched him on his face, and he fell back unconscious. Droy sighed in disappointment and got off his Rapidash.

"They gave me them," said Droy. "They were only test subjects sent from a group of people I'm working with at the moment. My name is Droy, and I have come for the Princess. As a knight, I have the duty of protecting my Princess, and right now, I need to protect her from the likes of you."

"Why?" asked Ash. "I haven't done anything wrong to her."

"You are the beast," said Droy. "I shall slay the beast and take the Princess as my own."

"You wanna marry her?"

"It's my mission. You will not get in my way."

"When I'm in hell that'll happen!" yelled Ash as he ran towards Droy with his aura covered foot. He jumped in the air and prepared to crash it down on the man. Droy looked up at Ash and snapped his fingers. In midair, an explosion surrounded Ash. Pikachu and May watched in horror as Ash fell to the ground.

"Ash!" yelled May as she ran towards Ash, but Droy took her arm and held her back.

"We have to go, Princess," said Droy. "The beast has been taken care of."

"Leave me alone, you psycho." yelled May. Pikachu jumped in the air and used iron tail to strike Droy, but once again, Droy snapped his fingers and an explosion surrounded Pikachu, but it was taken away from it in time. May smiled as she saw Ash hold Pikachu in his arms and look angrily at Droy.

"You're a tough one," said Ash. "I like that." Ash put Pikachu down and tossed out another Pokeball, sending out Staravia.

"I'm already getting fired up!" yelled Ash as aura surrounded him. He surrounded his fists in aura and charged at Droy.

"Do you ever learn?" Droy asked as he snapped his fingers and an explosion appeared before Ash. As he watched to make sure Ash didn't stand back up, Staravia came from the sky and charged at him. He noticed and prepared to strike it, but then Ash broke through his explosion and was about to punch Droy.

"You can't hit us both at the same time, basterd!" yelled Ash. Droy made his other hand face Ash and snapped his fingers, and a thunderbolt crashed down on Ash. He fell to the ground past Droy as Droy looked back up at Staravia and snapped his other hand as an explosion surrounded Staravia, but it got out of the way before it got hit. Ash looked up at Droy.

"I've been in this town for not too long and I've been struck by thunder a bunch of times," said Ash as he tried getting up, but Droy pushed him back down. He moved his hand by Ash.

"This time, I'll make sure I burn you alive," said Droy.

"Munchlax, use Metronome!" ordered May. Munchlax moved its fingers around and it shot out an Ice Beam at Droy, but he moved his hand towards the beam and surrounded the attack with an explosion.

"Princess," said Droy. "Don't let me hurt you too badly. I don't want you looking horrible on our special day."

"Shut up," said May. "Stop doing that to Ash."

"Listen to your princess!" yelled Ash as he turned to Droy and shot out a huge quantity of aura from his mouth on Droy. He was pushed back, and Ash stood and covered his fists and feet in aura and punched and kicked Droy over and over again. When he was done, he curled his hands in front of his mouth and launched another large quantity of aura at Droy again. The knight was pushed to the ground. He clenched his fists and teeth and looked back at Ash.

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Droy. "Ian, now!"

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. Ash turned around and saw a man with the body similar to a lizard and a brown cloak over his body and a large bomb attached to his chest.

"What the…"

BOOM!

May covered her face from the explosion and looked to see what happened to Ash. The dust cloud was so thick that she couldn't see anything through it.

"Ash?" asked May. She was then hit on the back of her head and she fell, but was caught by Droy's arm before he hit the ground.

"I have you now, Princess," said Droy as he rubbed his finger on May's soft cheek. He walked back to his Rapidash and got on it with May. He looked to see if Ash was still alive. He motioned his Rapidash to get moving and he continued off.

* * *

Brendan and Dawn ran past the crowds of people that were walking around the city in fright. Knights and Officer Jennys were trying to calm them all down. Brendan and Dawn didn't have time to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you sure they're over there?" asked Dawn. "We could get in trouble for trying to get into a police zone."

"They're not in their rooms and there was a whole bunch of explosions," said Brendan. "I'll be surprised if it isn't them." As they got closer, they noticed policemen guarding the areas, and they ran towards them.

"Hold it!" yelled a policeman.

"We've got to get over there," said Dawn. "Our friends might be hurt."

"I can't let anyone get through," said the policeman. "We'll contact you if we ever find your friends, so rest assured."

"We don't have time for that!" yelled Brendan.

"Let them through."

They all looked back and saw Cynthia coming towards them in her black shirt, pants, and fluffy coat.

"But Cynthia…"

"I said let them through!" ordered Cynthia. "Reports from civilians who were housed by the fight say a boy who was able to cover himself his some kind of blue material, and that sounds like an Aura Guardian to me."

"Ash and May were here," said Brendan. "We have to check if they are okay." The policeman hesitated, and then nodded as he let them all through. When they got closer, they saw the area covered in soot. The buildings around the area were almost destroyed as huge holes appeared on them. Dawn looked around and saw a hat on the ground. She took it and dusted the soot off it, and noticed that it was Ash's hat.

"Ash was here" asked Dawn. "I only found his hat."

"There were only two bodies found here," said a policeman. "One is dead with his body all burned up, and another is a strong, big man who's strong body was able to prevent him from getting incinerated, but he suffers major burns. Brendan and Dawn looked at the burned body and noticed it looked like a lizard. They looked towards the other man, who was Loke, who was sitting on the floor with a burned leg and half of his face burned off.

"What happened here?" asked Cynthia. "Was he involved in the fight?"

"He has told us that he worked with the knight," said the policeman interrogating Loke. "He told us they tried to take Princess May, but an Aura Guardian intervened. A fight happened, but after a struggle, the lizard man over there was ordered to detonate himself next to the Aura Guardian. After the explosion, he doesn't remember what happened next." Brendan took Loke's collar and looked angrily into his eyes.

"Where is May?" he asked angrily.

"I-I don't know," said Loke. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. They might all be dead."

"Where is May?" asked Brendan again, but more angrily.

"The plan was to take her with us," said Loke. "I was ordered by someone else to help out Droy in Team Rocket. He must've brought her back to his base."

"If you value your life, tell us where the base is!" yelled Cynthia, freezing everyone who heard her firm voice. Loke thought.

"It's ten miles north of here!" yelled Loke. "That's all I know. I swear!" Brendan removed his hands away from Loke and looked at Dawn.

"Let's get going," said Brendan. "We have to go find May."

"I can't allow you kids to go over there," said Cynthia as she turned back to the policeman. "Contact the League of Knights. We need strong knights to fight this man."

"We won't just forget about them," said Brendan. "We're going after them whether you like it or not."

"I said no!"

"And I said we're going!"

Cynthia and Brendan glared at each other, and then Cynthia smiled and nodded.

"With that determination, I can't possibly say no," said Cynthia. "We're going right now. Still contact the League of Knights just in case we don't make it back. I heard he has stronger subordinates than these guys."

"Yes ma'am!" said the policeman as he saluted.

"Let's go!" ordered Cynthia, and they all ran off. While they ran off, they looked at the two kids and smiled.

"I've noticed that not once have you asked if the Aura Guardian was okay," said Cynthia. "Do you not care about the whereabouts of him?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Brendan as he smiled and turned back to Cynthia. "That basterd has the body of a monster. He won't just die after such a weak attack."

* * *

Oscar was being dragged across the floor. He tried to be free, but the boy's grip on the man's shirt was too strong.

"Release me!" yelled Oscar. "Release me right this instant! I am an adult! I am supposed to be the boss of you!"

"Pikachu, tell this guy to shut up."

Pikachu turned to Oscar as electricity started to charge up on its cheek. Its threatening glare immediately made Oscar freeze.

"Good boy, now are you sure this is the way towards that basterd's place."

"Yes, I am absolutely positive," said Oscar. "You see, I have the nose of a Herdier. I can smell and remember many things. I'm also loyal and do whatever my master tells me to do. Let me tell you a story when…"

"Pikachu…"

Pikachu turned back to Oscar and he shut up again.

"Dammit," said Ash, unscathed and not burned at all, while he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I can't believe I lost to that guy. When I see him again, I'll make sure to hurt him so much he'll be crying for his mom when I'm done." Ash then glared.

"And I'll get May back. No one should ever take May away from me. No one."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** In normal stories involving a princess and a hero, the hero fights the beast in order to protect the princess. In this one, the beast will risk anything to fight for the princess, and the burning pleasure to obliterate the hero will make him fight on. How will Ash get May back, and how will the League of Knights deal with the traitor? **Next Time: The Code of Knighthood.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I need help with the things I am forgetting in Pokemon Heroes. I have been going through chapters trying to find things I must've said I'd go back to a long time ago but never did, and I've got a list of things I'll do, but I feel like I'm missing some things. It would be nice if you guys could private message or comment on the things I'm missing, because in this season they are all supposed to be revealed. Also, I know I promised you guys a profile change, but I did it, accidentally closed it without saving it, and now it's incomplete. It only goes to the information about me, so the character spotlight, trivia, and upcoming chapters are not there. It's on my profile right now if you want to check it out. The complete one will come tomorrow or next Monday. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,497)**


	9. The Code of Knighthood

**This is the one hundred fourteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Fixed my profile, and I have set up everything for the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash walked within the stone covered hallways with Pikachu on his shoulder. He had dropped the man Oscar outside before he entered Droy's castle. Pikachu was sniffing the air.

"You picked up her scent yet, Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu shook its head.

"Then I have to find her myself then?" asked Ash. "I was hoping just to get this over with and head back to Undella Town before the others wake up. I guess that's no longer going to happen." Pikachu looked around in curiosity, and then it looked up suddenly.

"Pika!"

Ash jumped out of the way before a Scyther crashed down on him with its sharp arms. Ash landed away from it and materialized his Aura Blade.

"Come out wherever you are," said Ash. Slowly, behind Scyther in the shadows came another man. This man had a metal mask that covered his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. He wore thin armor of a knight on his body. He wore dark pants and black boots. He also wore a white cape. On his back were two large scythes. He glared at Ash.

"My name is Kama," said Kama. "I am a renegade knight from the League of Knights. I work with my master Droy. You have trespassed into my master's castle. You shall pay the price." He removed the scythes from his back and spun them around. Ash took out a Pokeball and released Grovyle as he stood ready to fight.

"Alright, but it's your funeral," said Ash as he smirked.

**The Code of Knighthood**

* * *

The sun was rising off to the horizon. Brendan, Dawn, and Cynthia were running along the grassy plains. They had been running for a long time trying to find the base of Droy.

"Maybe that guy was lying," said Dawn. "I don't see anything."

"They're out here somewhere," said Cynthia. "The trail on the ground indicates that a man was dragged along this path. It's fresh. We must be getting close."

"I knew it, Ash did take that other guy for interrogation," said Brendan. "Typical Ash." After a while, they finally saw it. A huge castle was in the distance. They slowed down and took a good look at it. The castle was old, but it looked like one that would house a king.

"This castle's an old one," said Cynthia. "A royal family used to live here. It's abandoned. Is it possible that knight is housed here?"

"Only one way to find out," said Brendan. "Let's get in there." They ran closer, and then they noticed Oscar tied up to a post screaming for help.

"YOU!" yelled Cynthia as she ran faster towards Oscar. Oscar froze in fear as Cynthia stood over him with an evil glare in her eyes. She bent down to his level.

"Did a boy with a hat and a Pikachu enter this castle?" she asked. Oscar slowly nodded. Brendan and Dawn caught up as soon as Cynthia was done talking to Oscar. She stood and turned back at the kids with a warm smile on her face.

"This is Droy's base," said Cynthia. "I just had a kind talk with this man over here. Ketchum seems to have entered the castle before us. He's okay as well."

"Thank goodness," said Brendan. "Let's get in there before Ash steals all the fun away from me." Cynthia nodded and looked down at Oscar.

"Thank you so much," said Cynthia kindly. "After we're done, we'll direct you to the authorities and make sure you get thrown in prison, alright?" Oscar nodded slowly. The three prepared to enter the castle through the open doorway with a broken down door.

"HOLD IT!"

They all froze after hearing the affirmative voice. From inside the castle exited two men. One was an overweight, bare-chested, and tall man with dark and lighted colored garment over his body and two belt-like straps over his chest in a X-like fashion. He wore black tights and had black shaggy hair and large hands. The other man had on silver designer eyeglasses and a dark coat with a grayish jacket underneath and a black belt wrapped around his waist. His silver colored hair was in a pompadour fashion.

"Hold it right there," said the silver haired man.

"YEAH, HOLD IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled the overweight man. Cynthia walked ahead of Brendan and Dawn and glared at the two.

"Who are you people?" asked Cynthia. "If you're just thieves raiding the castle, leave at once. We have no business with you."

"We have business with you though," said the silver haired man. "My name is Rustyrose, and this man over here is Kain. We are renegade knights that work under Droy. We are ordered to prevent anyone unwelcome from entering the castle."

"But we let that other kid go," said Kain.

"That was your fault!" yelled Rustyrose. "Why didn't you take him on while I was resting, dumbass!?" This time, Brendan and Dawn walked in front of Cynthia with Pokeballs in their hands.

"We're going through," said Brendan angrily. "Our friends are in there."

"Don't make us hurt you," said Dawn. "We will not go easy on you." Rustyrose looked at them and snickered.

"Whatever," said Rustyrose as he also took out a Pokeball. "We gave you a chance to leave."

* * *

Ash crashed his Aura Blade against Kama's scythe. Kama kicked Ash away, but he regained himself and charged at Kama once again. Pikachu and Grovyle were up against the man's Scyther. Grovyle was using leaf blade to match up against the Pokemon's sharp arms. While it attacked Scyther, Pikachu made it its duty to attack the Pokemon when it wasn't looking, but Scyther still blocked their attacks easily and dodged them. Kama swung another scythe at Ash, but the boy blocked it with his weapon.

"For a kid, you look like an expert in holding a weapon," said Kama. "Why have you not joined the League of Knights yet?"

"I don't want people ordering me around," said Ash as he was pushed back by Kama's other attack. "I learned how to wield this blade from my mentor. I've been training under that basterd for a while." Kama connected the ends of both scythes together and held the middle.

"As a knight, I serve under my lord," said Kama. "I will not let you through no matter what!" He charged at Ash and hit him with one side of his scythe, but Ash blocked the attack. Kama quickly spun it around towards the other side and swung it at Ash. Ash noticed it and moved aside but Kama kicked Ash towards a wall. The impact made him drop his Aura Blade. He tried reaching for it, but saw Kama prepared to strike him with his scythe. Before it hit him, Ash held the blade back by holding it on both sides.

"Kids should know their place," said Kama as he disconnected the other scythe from the bottom and held it over his head. "You should never harm a knight. Doing so makes you an enemy. I will do whatever I can to complete what I'm supposed to do. I will give you a few seconds to ask for forgiveness of your sins."

"I don't remember doing anything wrong," said Ash. "I'm here to take back what you guys stole from me." Kama swung his blade down on Ash. At the same time, Grovyle shot bullet seeds in front of Scyther, creating a cloud of dust in front of it. It flapped its wings to blow away the dust, but suddenly, Pikachu charged at it with volt tackle. It collided with the Pokemon and launched it towards Kama. They collided, making Kama lose his focus on Ash. Ash smirked and pushed the scythe he was holding out of the way. He stood and punched Kama on his face with his aura covered fists. The force of the punch broke Kama's mask, revealing his face. He fell back with Scyther. Ash looked at them and created an Aura Sphere.

"I don't care if you are a knight, child, or woman," said Ash as he charged at the man. "Anyone who harms my friends will certainly regret it with their lives." Kama opened his eyes wide as Ash brought the ball down on Scyther and him. After the explosion, Ash jumped out of the way and looked back to see Kama and his Pokemon both on the ground fainted. Ash turned back to Pikachu ad Grovyle.

"Thanks guys," said Ash. "I thought I was done for." He gave Grovyle a high five and took out its Pokeball. He returned his Pokemon and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"We're not done yet, buddy," said Ash. "We still have that other basterd to take care of."

* * *

Brendan had tossed out Shiftry, Dawn had sent out Piplup, and Cynthia sent out her Garchomp. They thought they could just blow through the two men with ease without any trouble, but they weren't as easy as they thought they would be. Rustyrose was the only one fighting with his Pokemon. Kain was just behind him cheering his friend on. Rustyrose had Greninja and Hariyama before him. His Pokemon were so strong that even Cynthia had a hard time battling him.

"Even after we take care of this guy, we still have the fat one to go," said Dawn. "I'm worried what he can do. We have to get through them quickly before Ash gets into bigger danger than he already is in."

"Then I'll force that other basterd to join the fight," said Brendan. "Shiftry, your Dawn's now. I'll take care of the big one." Brendan's eyes turned emerald green and he charged at Kain at Mightyena's speed, passing Rustyrose. He prepared to punch the man with the strength of Aggron, but Kain easily blocked the hit with his beefy hands. He glared at Brendan.

"You're asking for it now, boy," said Kain as he slammed his other hand on Brendan, pushing him towards the ground.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn in worry.

"Focus on me," said Rustyrose. "Your friend over there is through. Hariyama, use Arm Thrust and Greninja, use Water Shuriken." Greninja created the shuriken in its hand and tossed it at Dawn's Pokemon. Shiftry quickly took Piplup and jumped out of the way, but Hariyama jumped in front of them and pushed them both away after it struck them with its hands. They landed by Garchomp.

"You people should've left when you had the freaking chance," said Rustyrose. "Your friend over there is also paying the price." Behind him, Kain had already overpowered Brendan and was stomping on the boy's back. Dawn watched in horror at Brendan's pain.

"You basterds," said Dawn. "I'm going to…"

"Let me take care of this," interrupted Cynthia as she stood in front of Dawn. "Take Piplup and help your boyfriend, alright?" Dawn slowly nodded.

"She's going nowhere!" yelled Rustyrose. "Hariyama, use…"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" ordered Cynthia. Garchomp charged at Hariyama with blue energy surrounding it. It hit Hariyama so hard that it fell to the ground unconscious. Rustyrose watched in shock. He turned to Greninja.

"Greninja, use Shadow Sneak!" ordered Rustyrose. It nodded and disappeared. There was silence.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" ordered Cynthia. Garchomp swung its powerful claws, hitting Greninja as soon as it escaped the shadows. It was flung back to Rustyrose.

"Now, Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp released the surge of energy at it, causing a huge explosion. When it cleared, Greninja was unconscious on the ground. Kain watched in shock.

"SHE BEAT RUSTYROSE?!" he yelled. He was hit by a hydro pump that pushed him away from Brendan. He shook all the water out and glared at Dawn and Piplup.

"You're dead, bitch!"

"Thanks, Dawn," said Brendan as he quickly stood and threw rapid punches at Kain with the speed of Mightyena and the strength of Aggron on one fist and the strength of Shiftry on the other.

"This is what happens when you mess with our friends!" yelled Brendan as he punched Kain on the face one last time, launching him towards Rustyrose. They collided and fell to the ground. Kain was knocked out while Rustyrose struggled to get Kain's overweight body off him. Cynthia stood over Rustyrose with her angry glare once again, making Rustyrose freeze.

"You give up yet?" she asked. Before Rustyrose could respond, they heard helicopters in the distance. They looked up and saw Team Rocket helicopters, and a giant airship heading towards them.

"Team Rocket?" asked Brendan as his eyes returned to normal. "What do they want now?"

"Finally, they're here," said Rustyrose as he smirked. Dawn turned back to him.

"You people are working with them?" she asked.

* * *

Ash broke down the door. He walked into the large room and looked towards Droy, who was on a dusty old throne. He smirked as Ash got closer.

"I knew you'd be the first to arrive," said Droy. "A normal Aura Guardian wouldn't die from one shot like that. You're stronger than I pictured you to be." Ash's eyes turned blue and he glared at Droy.

"Where is May?"

"Her? She's fine. I took her to a friend of mine. He's taking good care of her at the moment."

Ash jumped at Droy with his aura covered fist and crashed it on the throne, destroying it completely. Droy had jumped over the throne chair behind it. He took out two gloves from his pocket and put them on. He snapped his right hand and a tornado surrounded Ash. Ash started to get spun around in the winds of the attack.

"Dammit!" yelled Ash loudly. The volume of his yell dispersed the tornado. In midair, Ash looked down towards Droy and saw him snap his left hand, creating an explosion around Ash. Droy smirked.

"You may have noticed it already," said Droy. "In my pockets are four gloves. One glove has the power over explosions, another controls gravity, another controls wind, and another controls electricity. I was kicked out of the League of Knights just because of these gloves. They thought I was planning to take over the kingdom, which was something I was planning to do exactly. These gloves were forged from the powerful organization of Team Rocket. Everyday I think of plans to take over the kingdom. My first step is to have a princess of my own. Everything will play out after that." Ash broke through the smoke the explosion created. He released a large quantity of aura from his mouth towards Droy. Droy snapped his right hand and blew away the aura with wind. Ash materialized his Aura Blade and landed in front of Droy. He charged at the man, but Droy karate chopped him on his head to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Droy. "You're not much. I've fought alongside an Aura Guardian back then. He was a strong one." Ash looked up at Droy angrily.

"Oh," said Droy in shock. "Now I recognize you. You reminded me of someone else. You are Sir Aaron's son. I fought alongside that guy before. You aren't even at his level yet. What are you doing trying to be like him? You don't have what it takes!"

"That's what you think!" yelled Ash as he charged up and uppercutted the man with an aura covered fist. The attack blew Droy in the air. Ash launched a huge quantity of aura up at him. Droy saw it coming and snapped his left hand, creating an explosion that blew away the attack. Through the explosion came Ash covered in aura. He headbutted the man on his abdomen. Droy coughed up blood and Ash took him and tossed him back towards the ground. While heading towards the ground, Droy took out another glove and replaced it with his right hand. He snapped it, and he slowly floated towards the ground. Ash was floating in the air. When Droy landed, he snapped his fingers again and Ash came crashing down to the ground at light speed. Droy smirked as Ash was having a hard time getting back up.

"I told you I have the ability to control gravity," said Droy. "Are we done yet?" Ash got off the ground and charged at Droy. He surrounded his fist in aura and punched the man across the face. He wobbled backwards and looked at Ash. He saw the boy struggling to stand up.

"Pikachu, now!" ordered Ash. In a split second due to the gravity, Pikachu came crashing down on Droy, but the man moved a little back, but Pikachu scratched the markings on the gravity glove, returning gravity to normal.

"HA!" laughed Ash as he charged at Droy with both fists covered in aura. He grabbed onto Droy and made the aura in his hands stronger, creating powerful surges of that aura that blew Droy to the sky. He landed away from Ash. He slowly got up and glared at Ash. He replaced his right glove with another. He stood and formed his arms in an X-like form.

"This is what happens when I use them both!" yelled Droy as he snapped both fingers, creating an explosion and thunder to crash down on Ash and Pikachu. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was injured on the ground, but Ash still stood weakly. He slowly walked towards Droy.

"Just die!" Droy yelled as he snapped his fingers one after another, attacking Ash with explosions and thunder, but Ash kept walking. "Just leave me alone!" Thunder crashed down on Ash again, and he fell to the ground. Droy smirked and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I told you I'd win!" yelled Droy. "How do you like me now you son of a bitch!?"

"Give her back."

Droy looked back at Ash and saw the boy trying to get up again.

"I won't let anyone take her away from me," said Ash as he got up slowly. "These attacks won't let me stay down. Me staying down means that I gave up, but I will not give up. I won't give up for her. I will protect her, even if my life is on the line!"

"I'm glad you remembered your promise, Ash."

Droy and Ash heard the voice and looked around for it. Suddenly, someone ran past Droy at lightning speed. Droy watched the figure go, but suddenly his left glove broke into pieces, shocking the man. The figure stood in front of Ash. He looked up at the red, spiky haired boy whose hair was pointed upwards. The boy wore a red, zipped up jacket with no sleeves and red pants. Two swords were sheathed on both his sides. The boy turned back to Ash.

"Lance?" said Ash in surprise.

"Lance?!" yelled Droy. "T-That's you?!"

"I am Lance, third in command of the League of Knights," said Lance as he removed the two swords from his sides. "You are the renegade knight, Droy. I have come to take you into custody. My division of knights is inside this castle as we speak. We are taking care of your partners Team Rocket outside right now."

"You of all people took my place," said Droy angrily. "I was third in command until they put you up there!" Lance turned to Ash.

"Thank you for taking care of the princess so far," said Lance. "I'll take care of this guy now. I've weakened him. He only has one glove left."

"I still have my gravity one!" yelled Droy as he reached into his pocket, but felt nothing. He looked down and saw that his pocket had been cut off.

"Looking for this," said Lance as he held Droy's gravity glove. "I took them while going past you." He tossed it in the air and cut up the glove into tiny pieces.

"It's over," said Lance as he pointed his weapon at Droy.

"NO, IT IS NOT!" yelled Droy as he moved his right hand towards Lance. Lance prepared to fight, but then Ash rushed past him with his Aura Blade.

"This guy is mine!" yelled Ash.

"JUST STAY DOWN, ARCEUS DAMMIT!" yelled Droy as he snapped his fingers, making thunder crash down on Ash, but Ash kept running and came in front of Droy.

"I've been hit by thunder that was stronger," said Ash, and he struck Droy with his blade. Droy fell to the ground as blood was being released from him. Ash turned back to him and sighed in relief. He de-materialized his Aura Blade.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it ran into Ash's arms. Lance watched in amazement. He smirked and put his swords back into their sheaths. Ash walked over Droy and looked down at him.

"Where's May?" he asked. Droy looked up at him and smirked.

"I told you she's with my friend," said Droy. "Don't worry, when he's done with her, then she'll obey everything I tell her to do. Once I control her, then I'll let her corrupt the government for me. Only for me!" Droy started to laugh. Ash groaned and lifted his foot.

"I swear I'll kill this basterd right now if he keeps pissing me off," said Ash. He was about to step on the man, but was stopped when Ash and Lance heard footsteps. They looked towards a doorway behind the throne and watched May walk into the room with a smile on her face.

"Pika!"

"May!" yelled Ash and he ran towards May and quickly hugged her. Lance looked at her in confusion.

"Thank Arceus you're safe," said Ash as he looked at her face. "Did they hurt you?"

"No."

"Good. I just took care of that guy over there. Let's get out of here. It's your fault you got captured. You're lucky I came to save you."

"But you didn't have to save me."

Ash was silent, and he looked at her in annoyance.

"Like you could take care of yourself," said Ash.

"No, really," said May. "I'm okay. You didn't have to save me at all." Ash was about to say something else, but he then noticed her eyes. They were green. Lance noticed it as well.

"Ash, get away from her!" he yelled. Before Ash could respond to him, a dart hit him on his shoulder. He fell back and saw the dart. He quickly removed it.

"What the hell?" he asked. Pikachu looked down at him, and then it sensed something and looked towards the doorway. It growled angrily and was ready to fight.

"I was hoping for Droy to take care of you."

Ash looked at the doorway in surprise. He knew that voice. Out came the man in his orange suit and pants. It was none other than the Team Rocket leader Giovanni with a dart gun in his hand.

"YOU!" yelled Ash as his eyes turned blue and he tried to charge towards Giovanni, but he couldn't move.

"It paralyzed you," said Giovanni as he tossed the gun away. "You won't be able to move for about ten minutes. That's all I need."

"Giovanni, why are you here?" asked Lance.

"For the Princess, of course," said Giovanni as he held May's earlobe with his fingers. "Thanks to Droy, I now have her. She's under my control right now."

"T-That means she will become my wife now," said Droy as he tried getting up, getting in and out of consciousness due to the loss of blood. "I've done it!"

"Yes, but you are no longer needed," said Giovanni as he took out a ball from his pocket and tossed it at Droy. It exploded, and when the dust cleared, Droy's burned body was on the ground.

"This girl is mine now," said Giovanni as he forcibly pinched May's ear, but May didn't react. She still had the smile on her face.

"What do you plan to do with her?" asked Lance.

"That is none of your business."

"It is my business!" yelled Lance. "I am the guardian of her! Give her to me now!" He charged at Giovanni, but Giovanni took the boy's head before he got any closer and kicked him away. The kick was so powerful that Lance was launched towards the other wall and created a crater on it. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Ash yelled in anger and tried getting up, but he was still paralyzed.

"Have one last look at her face, Ketchum," said Giovanni as he held her chin. "This may be the final time you ever see her."

"DAMN YOU, GIOVANNI!" yelled Ash as he yelled in anger again. Giovanni snickered, and then the roof was blown up. In the sky was a helicopter and a rope ladder was dropped down.

"Climb up the ladder, now!" ordered Giovanni as he pushed May towards the ladder. May proceeded to climb the ladder.

"MAY, GET BACK OVER HERE!" yelled Ash. May looked down at Ash and waved.

"Bye, bye, Ash," said May. Giovanni held onto the ladder and it started to fly away.

"MAY!" yelled Ash. Slowly, they started to hear other Team Rocket helicopters leave one by one. It started to get quiet. Lance forced himself to get up with his swords.

"I have to get her back," said Lance. "I need to save May. We…"

"Don't worry, Lance," said Ash as Lance looked at him. "Remember what I said to you. I would protect May, even if my life was on the line." Ash's eyes became fiercely blue and his veins were popping out.

"I'll get her back. I swear."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next time on Pokemon Heroes:** Giovanni now has May, but Ash will not let him have his way with her. With the help of his friends and the League of Knights, Ash will make one last stand against Team Rocket, and the goals of Ash and Giovanni will collide. How will Ash and his friends take care of Team Rocket this time, and what does Giovanni really plan to do with May this time? **Next time: Goals.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. One thing I'd like to point out is that I used the names of the knights in this chapter that were inspired by characters in one of my favorite animes. Now exiting The Knight of Undella Arc, the battle with Team Rocket will be next. Also, Lance wasn't the only character I planned to bring back, and you'll see who this other character is next chapter. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,790) **


	10. Goals

**This is the one hundred fifteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter was late just because I got lazy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The warm air blew through Ash's hair as he looked out to the open sky. He was on the deck of The League of Knights' airship. The airship's main parts were shaped like a large brown pirate ship with sails. The airship had two short legs that were similar to a Rapidash and the long neck and face of a Rapidash as well towards the front of it. Other airships of similar designs, only smaller, were following it. Ash was just standing there quietly and looked out sternly. Brendan and Dawn walked towards Ash from behind.

"You haven't fallen off yet?" asked Brendan as he walked by Ash. "My money was on you falling." Ash didn't respond.

"You don't have to worry that much, Ash," said Dawn as she walked by him as well. "We'll get May back. She's strong. She wouldn't just let them take advantage of her."

"I know that," said Ash as he clenched his fists tighter. His main concern at the moment was just May. He knew May would be strong against them, even if she was controlled. He was just worried about what they might be doing with her. Lance walked towards them from behind.

"We're almost there," said Lance. "Their fleet is too large. They must be moving slow. Take a closer look out there." Ash squinted, and soon he saw tiny black dots off to the distance.

"_Giovanni," _thought Ash. Ash knew that this time, he was going to take care of Giovanni. He won't let the man get away this time. Not this time.

**Goals**

* * *

Giovanni sat on his chair with a smirk on his face. He was on a higher platform with Jesse, James, and Meowth behind him. May was either sleeping or unconscious on the ground by him. Below them were computers with grunts and scientists working them. A large glass window was in front of the room that showed the sky.

"Father, where are we heading now that we have the Princess?" asked James.

"We're heading towards the capitol of Ransei," said Giovanni. The Team Rocket trio looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at Giovanni.

"With all due respect, boss, with the amount of people we have now, we still stand no chance against the capitol," said Meowth.

"There will hardly be any fighting," said Giovanni as he turned towards them. "You remember that the true king of Ransei is this girl's grandfather, right? I'll use her as a hostage to take the power of the king, and if that doesn't work, then I'll let her destroy the capitol herself."

"How do you plan on doing that, father?" asked Jesse. "We failed in extracting her power before."

"I know that," said Giovanni. "I don't need her power anymore. It depends on what happens there. For now, the first step in my plan is already complete." Giovanni started to snicker as he placed his foot on May's head. Jesse, James, and Meowth stared at each other in confusion as they continued to stay silent.

"Sir!" yelled a grunt as he ran towards Giovanni and bowed down in front of the man. "The League of Knights has sent a fleet to attack us, and they are already closing in. What shall we do about this?" Giovanni turned his chair back around to look outside again.

"Kill every single one of them," said Giovanni. The grunt nodded and left. Giovanni stood from his chair and kicked May's body towards the trio.

"Take her away from here," said Giovanni as he walked away and James took May in his arms.

"Where are you heading, boss?" asked Meowth.

"I'll also be heading somewhere," said Giovanni as he turned back to them sternly. "I expect you to take care of them. No one gets the Princess. Do I make myself clear?" The three nodded and ran off. Giovanni turned around and continued to walk away.

* * *

The League of Knights' airship had finally gotten closer. The airships were preparing to attack. On the main airship, knights were lined up, prepared to board the main Team Rocket airship. Team Rocket's airship was at least three times as large as the knights' airship, therefore making it possible for them to land on it. The airship was above Team Rockets'. Lance was talking to the knights as Ash was trying to jump over the railing to land on the airship, but Brendan and Dawn were holding him back. Cynthia was also with them, and the look in her eyes showed that she was also eager to jump over the railing.

"—and when you find Giovanni, you take him into custody," said Lance. "Remember, the main priority is to find the Princess and bring her back. I'll be heading inside as well, looking for Giovanni."

"Giovanni is mine," said Ash. "Don't screw around with our fight, Lance." Cynthia walked over to Ash and the others.

"I'll make sure to break open a path for you three to get through," said Cynthia. "Make sure to retrieve the Princess before anything, understand?" Brendan and Dawn nodded. The airship continued to come closer to Team Rockets'. Grunts were trying to shoot it down. Other airships were attacking other Team Rocket airships. When the airship landed, the grunts surrounded it with their guns held up. It was quiet, but then a blue explosion pushed them all back. Cynthia jumped from the airship with Garchomp by her, and she tossed out Arcanine.

"Break a way through, you two," ordered Cynthia. Her Pokemon nodded, and Garchomp launched dragon rage at its opponents while Arcanine shot flamethrowers. Knights were boarding the airship. Some wore armor completely with weapons and shields, some had Pokemon, and some were without armor with their Pokemon fighting their way through. Grunts guarded the doorway to go inside the airship. They heard other Team Rocket airships exploding in midair, frightening them. They looked and saw Brendan with his Aggron, Cynthia and her Pokemon, Dawn with Piplup and Pachirisu, Lance, and Ash with his Pikachu and Staravia.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the grunts as they pointed their guns at them.

"Screw you!" yelled Brendan. "Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Aggron shot the brightly colored beam at the grunts, pushing them all away. The attack broke the entrance door as well, but grunts ran out to attack them. Ash jumped up with his aura covered fists.

"We're going through!" yelled Ash as he crashed his fists down at them, causing an explosion that blew them away.

"First we find the Princess, and then we take care of Giovanni, understand?" said Lance. Ash wasn't paying attention to him. He was just looking out sternly.

"_I'll find you, May," _thought Ash. _"Just wait for me."_

* * *

The group broke through many rooms, fought many grunts, and searched everywhere for May. Pikachu wasn't able to sniff May out, so they just had to find her themselves. Cynthia had separated from them a long time ago. She said she was heading for the control room to sabotage the direction the airship was going. They got to a large door, and Ash easily broke it down. They all walked in and looked around slowly. It was a large room with Pokemon battle stations, and a large door was on the other side.

"Not here," Ash groaned. "Let's keep going." Ash ran towards the other door, but then a large robot crashed down in front of him. Ash moved backwards and looked up at the large, black robot. It had a large body and long arms with robes hanging from them. It had a large neck and the head was a dome that the Team Rocket trio was within.

"Your journey ends here," said Jesse. "This is our most powerful machinery. Codename: The Phoenix."

"That doesn't even look like a Phoenix!" yelled Dawn.

"Shut up!" yelled James. "We cannot allow you to go any further. This is orders from Giovanni himself." Lance took out his two swords as Ash materialized his Aura Blade.

"Screw that."

"Your funeral," said Meowth. The huge robotic arm moved and crashed down on the four kids, but they all moved out of the way before they got hit. Staravia had taken Ash on his back and flew him up in the air.

"Let me down, Staravia!" ordered Ash, and Staravia dropped the boy down. Ash covered his left fist in aura and crashed it down on the glass dome, but it didn't even make a scratch on it.

"It's impossible to break," said Meowth. "It is no use." The dome then illuminated bright red, and a beam hit Ash and flung him away. While Ash was in midair, the robot held its arms up, and between the robes, a huge ball of fire suddenly appeared after a spark. The ball was sent towards Ash.

"What the f—"

BOOM!

"Ash!" yelled Dawn as she saw Ash crash into a pillar that broke in half and fell with him. Brendan noticed the arm of the robot coming down on Dawn and he and his eyes turned emerald green. Together with Aggron, they both stopped the arm by holding it up before it crashed down on either of them. Lance looked towards Ash's direction.

"Aren't you going to get up?" asked Lance. After a while, the pillar was moved aside, and Ash stood back up. He brushed all the dust on his body and smirked.

"Finally you guys made something that is fun to break," said Ash. The Team Rocket trio clenched their teeth.

"How can you get back up after that hit?" asked Jesse.

"We'll make sure the next one kills you, dammit!" yelled James. Staravia came back and picked Ash up. The dome on the robot illuminated and shot a beam at Ash again, but Staravia was too quick, making them dodge the attack. They went over the robot and Staravia dropped Ash. Ash's foot engulfed in aura, and he crashed down on the robot's head. Next was Staravia who made a turn and hit the robot across the face with brave bird. Then Brendan, who jumped off of Pelipper, punched the robot's face with the strength of Aggron, pushing it back. Next came thunderbolts from Pikachu and Pachirisu, and then a whirlpool and hyper beam from Piplup and Aggron. Meowth looked towards a meter and noticed that it was in the red zone.

"We're overheating, fellas," said Meowth. "We've got to take care of them now."

"Launch another one, then!" yelled Jesse. The robot held its arms up again, and in-between the robes another huge ball of fire appeared. It tossed it towards the kids. Ash immediately launched a large quantity of aura from his mouth and it collided with the ball, making it blow up in midair. The trio watched in surprise as they saw another quantity of aura get launched towards them through the smoke. It collided with the head, pushing them back.

"That's it!" yelled Jesse.

"Full power mode!" yelled James.

"The orders were to kill you people," said Meowth. "It doesn't matter if we have to blow this whole place up as well!" Meowth flipped switches, and the dome started to glow. The arms were held up again, and a spark between the robes initiated the formation of a brightly colored, red ball.

"You won't be able to survive this one!" yelled Meowth. Suddenly, the red ball disappeared. The trio looked to see, and they were shocked to see Lance cutting off the robes from the arms.

"NO!" yelled James. "That makes us create those balls! Get off!" They started to shake the arms, launching Lance up in the air.

"Create another one. Quickly!" ordered Jesse. The arms moved up again, but there was no spark.

"It's broken," said Lance in the air with Staravia holding onto him. "It can't create sparks anymore if it's broken. Ash, get ready!"

"Aye!" yelled Ash as aura engulfed his whole body. The Team Rocket trio watched in worry as they looked into Ash's cold eyes. It flashed blue, making them all shiver. Ash started running towards the robot as Staravia used brave bird while carrying Lance, who had his swords ready.

"YOU GUYS ARE TELLING ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU PUT MAY!" yelled Ash as he jumped up, and with Lance and Staravia, they broke through the robot's neck, snapping it off its body. An explosion followed. When the dust cleared, Ash and Lance landed on the ground.

"Brendan, Dawn, you two okay?" asked Ash. They heard Dawn coughing, and they looked to see Brendan covering Dawn from the debris of the robot.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Brendan. "Are you?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Ash. Lance walked towards the debris and kicked some rocks out of the way. After a while, they saw the Team Rocket trio on the ground, covered in dust, soot, and debris. They all looked up at Ash and Lance. Ash cracked his knuckles.

"Where did you motherfuckers hide May?" asked Ash. The trio just stared at them until their eyes started to tear up, surprising the kids. They bowed down in front of the kids.

"We're so sorry," said James. "We were just following orders."

"We had no choice," said Jesse. "It's father. He's forced us to join Team Rocket ever since we were little. We were born from a lady grunt. After we were born, she was killed by father. He just wanted to have a kid to control Team Rocket after he died. He never loved her."

"He's just using us, and we never can do anything about it," said James. "We're so sorry. Please, stop father. Then we can be free from being criminals."

"You would still be sent to jail for your crimes," said Lance.

"Doesn't matter," said Meowth. "As long as it's over." They were all silent. Ash just stared at the trio, and suddenly the image of his father popped into his head. He nodded.

"I'll take care of him," said Ash, and the trio looked up at him. Ash was smiling down at them for the first time.

"You two just sit tight and wait for this to be over," said Ash.

"Yeah, we'll teach him to be a better father," said Brendan. The trio smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you," they all said.

* * *

Ash, Brendan, and Lance were running up steps. With the help of the Team Rocket trio, they found out the location of Giovanni, and also the location of May. Dawn, Pikachu, and Staravia went in search of May, while the boys were heading for Giovanni. Ash saw a door, and launched a large quantity of aura from his mouth at it, breaking it open. It led them to the outside. They were on the highest platform of the airship, and they saw other Team Rocket airships exploding and falling to the ground. In front of them was Giovanni, looking out at the sky. He slowly turned around and looked at the boys.

"My children failed once again," said Giovanni. "Soon, I'm going to throw them away. They are starting to become useless now." He looked at the fierce looks in Ash and Brendan's faces. He chuckled.

"Giovanni, you are under arrest for leading Team Rocket," said Lance as he took out his swords. "Come quietly and there shall be no fights." Giovanni extended his arms out.

"Come at me," said Giovanni. Ash and Brendan were the first to suddenly dash towards Giovanni in anger.

"He's mine!" yelled Ash as his eyes turned blue.

"You're not taking all the fun!" yelled Brendan as his eyes turned emerald green. Ash materialized his Aura Blade and tried striking Giovanni, but he ducked. Brendan came running to Giovanni and tried to punch the man with his strength of Aggron, but Giovanni moved backwards to dodge it. Ash landed behind the man and tried stabbing him, but Giovanni just spun around to dodge the attack once again. Brendan, at the speed of Mightyena, tried kicking Giovanni, but Giovanni took his leg and tossed him at Ash, pushing them both back.

"Is that really the best you two can do?" asked Giovanni. He ducked once again before Lance cut him with his one sword. Lance took his other sword and swung downwards, but Giovanni turned around and kicked the boy right in stomach. Giovanni then took Lance's face and tossed him over the railing.

"Lance!" yelled Brendan as he ran towards the railing, and was relieved to see that Lance had connected a wire to the railing to hold onto.

"Don't worry about me," said Lance. "Focus on Giovanni. He must be taken into custody alive!"

"Yeah, alive," said Ash sarcastically. Ash and Brendan ran towards Giovanni again, but Giovanni jumped high up into the air as he watched the kids run beneath him. He came down and kicked Brendan to the ground. Ash covered his fists in aura.

"I've got you now!" he yelled as he threw punches at Giovanni, but the man was able to dodge every single one of his moves. Giovanni punched Ash across the face, knocking him off guard. A knife then popped out of the man's hand and he directed it at Ash, but Brendan came from behind him and punched a hard punch into Giovanni's stomach. The punch was so hard that it broke right through Giovanni. Giovanni looked down at Brendan's fist and smirked.

"I see that you've scratched me," said Giovanni. Brendan watched in surprise, and then he started to yell in pain. He quickly tried taking his hand out. He took it out and fell back in pain as the wound on Giovanni closed up by itself. Ash quickly materialized his Aura Blade and struck Giovanni, but the man blocked the attack with his arm. It didn't go through his arm.

"Dammit," said Ash as he took steps back. Through the cut on the man's arm, they saw the robotic arm on Giovanni, which quickly healed up.

"I'm a cyborg, remember?" said Giovanni. "I still remember the last time we fought, Ash. I'm glad I get to see your face again. The Princess was the one who almost killed me before, but now—"

Suddenly, Giovanni's arm changed shape, and a cannon appeared.

"—I'll get to show you what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!"

Giovanni shot out a large blast at Ash. The blast was so fast Ash wasn't going to dodge it, so he took his Aura Blade and held it in front of his body. He tried blocking the hit, and it pushed him back. Finally, Ash's blade gave in, and a huge explosion caused Ash to be launched away. He rolled on the ground and groaned. The hit caused his blue vest to get ripped up, and his hat was blown away towards the sky.

"Ash, your hat's gone," said Lance. Ash slowly stood up and groaned.

"It'll be back," said Ash. "It'll appear in May's arms by the end of the day." Through the smoke, Giovanni came running towards them. Lance got in front of Ash, and Giovanni's arms turned into scythes. The scythes collided with Lance's swords. Lance tried pushing Giovanni back, but suddenly a cannon appeared on Giovanni's stomach.

"Fuck," said Lance in surprise. The cannon hit Lance with a blast that launched the boy away. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"I can't believe his body is still intact after that close up hit," said Giovanni. "His body must be really built." He looked down at Ash and saw the boy growling as his eyes got fiercely blue. Giovanni smirked.

"Yes, let it out," said Giovanni. "I would love to test this new body on that." Giovanni's hand once again turned into a scythe and he swung it down on Ash, but Ash blocked it with his Aura Blade. From behind, Brendan jumped in the air by Pelipper's powers, and then came crashing down on Giovanni with the speed of Mightyena and the strength of Aggron. He kicked Giovanni on the back of his head, causing a force that blew everything around them away, even Ash. Brendan looked down at Giovanni, and saw that he didn't even make a scratch. Giovanni turned to him and smirked.

"That tickled," he said as he took Brendan's neck. His arm created a large hammer, and he crashed it against Brendan's body. He was flung towards the ground. He was out cold. Giovanni heard Ash yell and turned and took Ash's hand before it hit him. Ash's hand was covered in aura that took the shape of a paw. Giovanni looked towards Ash and saw that his leg was covered in aura, and his lower body was covered in aura.

"Yes," said Giovanni. "Let it out. This will be fun." Ash closed his eyes, and the aura on him started to disappear.

"I don't need it to kill you," said Ash.

"Your loss."

Giovanni then took Ash's face and crashed him on the ground, breaking through it to the room underneath them. Giovanni jumped in and looked around. He looked for Ash, and smirked when he saw the boy stuck in the rubble they created. They were in a large room filled with little poles everywhere. Giovanni walked over to Ash as the boy angrily looked at him.

"You're a weak Aura Guardian, you know," said Giovanni. "Your father would be disappointed if he saw you."

"Shut up!"

Giovanni chuckled and walked around.

"Ash, what's your goal in life?" he asked. "Mine? My goal is to become the most powerful man in Ransei. That is my goal. I won't let anybody take that goal away from me. Nobody will."

"My goal?" said Ash. "My goal is to make sure Ransei is free from people like you! My goal is to make sure my friends can walk to places without getting frightened that there might be no tomorrow! I will turn anybody who makes life horrible into ashes!"

"That's a nice goal."

"Your goal is affecting others, dammit!" yelled Ash. "You're killing people to make sure yours get through. That's stupid!"

"We don't see eye to eye, don't we Ketchum?" said Giovanni as he turned back to Ash. "Tell me, how do you expect to protect your friends without power. All you need is power." He held his arms out and breathed in through his nose.

"I will achieve ultimate power. I will achieve control. I will achieve the powers of a god, while you stay as the weak little Aura Guardian who won't accept the darkness deep within yourself."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ash as he struggled to be free. "I'LL KILL YOU, DAMMIT! YOU MADE MAY CRY! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Giovanni turned around and walked towards a pole. He broke it from where it was and spun it around. He stopped as he looked at the sharp end.

"I remember striking you with a pole the last time we fought," said Giovanni. "I was hoping you'd die from it, but I guess that didn't work. The darkness within you was able to heal it up. That damn Aura Beast. It won't allow its host to die, or else it will. That's why it's trying to take control over you to fight for you, but you won't accept it. How idiotic." He held the pole so that the pointed side was on the bottom and walked towards Ash. He stood over the boy and held it up.

"Maybe stabbing you a couple of times might do the trick this time."

Before he struck, a wire was wrapped around his wrist holding the pole. He looked at it and saw a bomb at the end.

"Oh my."

He saw fire being lighted on the wire, and it headed towards the bomb. When it reached it, it exploded in front of Giovanni. Ash coughed due to the smoke cloud. He felt someone's presence standing in front of him.

"I actually expected to see you here," said the person talking to Ash. Ash looked up at the person. The smoke started to clear up, and Giovanni, unscathed, looked to see who it was.

"Funny seeing you here," said Giovanni. The smoke cleared up, and Ash saw the blond hair that fell to the shoulders of a girl. He saw her red eyes, and noticed that she was wearing a red tank top and blue shorts. She had a bag to her side. She smirked and turned to Ash.

"Long time no see."

"Ruby," said Ash in surprise.

"Ruby," said Giovanni, "the girl who suddenly disappeared from Team Rocket after getting a mission to kill the Princess who had killed her whole family."

"She didn't kill them," said Ruby. "You guys did. She saved me. I'm not a part of Team Rocket anymore."

"You do know the punishment for those you leave Team Rocket, don't you?" asked Giovanni.

"Of course," said Ruby. "But I didn't come here to get punishment, bastard. I came here to kill you."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** With the return of Ruby, Ash will make a counterattack against the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. With the final battle closing up, Ash will show that he is a powerful Aura Guardian, and he is living up to his father's expectations. Will Ash finally get rid of Giovanni, and what is May up to right now? **Next Time: I am….**

* * *

**And that was that chapter. Ruby, after being absent for more than sixty freaking chapters, has finally returned. I planned to bring that girl back a long time ago, like in the third season, but once again I forgot. There are still many things I am forgetting from past chapters, but they should all be coming back this season, so don't worry. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,137)**


	11. I am

**This is the one hundred sixteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Next week will be a two chapter update just because I'm feeling happy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Dawn, who was being carried by Staravia with Pikachu on her shoulder, flew through the hallways of the large airship in search of May. Thanks to the Team Rocket trio they had defeated earlier, they were given information as to where May would be located. Because the Team Rocket trio was in a rush, they just dumped the girl's body in the storage room. Dawn was looking for that room. Pikachu was trying to pick up May's scent. After a while, it noticed something.

"Pika!"

"You found her?" asked Dawn. Pikachu nodded its head and pointed in the direction of May.

"Hurry, Staravia!"

"Star!"

Thanks to Staravia's speed, they quickly made it to the storage room. Staravia released Dawn, and she went towards the door, which was locked. She looked towards the Pokemon.

"Please."

Pikachu and Staravia nodded, and Pikachu used volt tackle as Staravia used quick attack. The door broke down easily. Dawn slowly looked inside, and found May's body lying on the ground.

"May!" exclaimed Dawn as she quickly ran to the girl's side. "Are you okay?" She shook May. After a while, she heard some groaning from the girl, making her relieved. May slowly opened one eye and looked towards Dawn.

"Are you alright, May?" asked Dawn. May didn't respond yet. She looked around, and then looked back at Dawn.

"Where's Ash?"

**I am…**

* * *

Ruby faced Giovanni angrily as the man just laughed. Ash was trying his best to get out of the rubble he was trapped under.

"Did I say something funny?" asked Ruby.

"Of course," said Giovanni. "You kill me? That's a laugh. Ketchum over there has a better chance of killing me than you." Ruby continued to glare at Giovanni. Ash gave up in releasing himself from the rubble and looked up at Ruby.

"Yeah," said Ash. "That must have been a joke. This guy is mine. I saw him first!"

"Don't make me laugh," said Ruby as she looked back at Ash. "You look beaten up already. This guy is my problem. He caused me to do horrible things. He made me hurt people, he made me cause people to cry, and he almost made me kill May by telling me stupid lies that I believed. I want to have revenge."

"That's why I want to kick his ass!" yelled Ash, making Ruby turn towards him in confusion. "I know he's caused many people to suffer. I know he's caused people to hurt other people! I want to take care of him so he won't hurt other people like that again!" Finally, Ash released himself from the rubble. He sat up and stared at Giovanni. Ruby just stared at him, and then smirked.

"I can't stop you," said Ruby. "Fine. We'll take care of this guy together. Is that okay?"

"I don't need any help."

"You're getting it whether you want to or not," said Ruby as she took out a ball from her bag. Giovanni smirked.

"Bring as many kids as you want, Ash," said Giovanni. "I'll just kill them all!" Ash and Ruby immediately charged at Giovanni. Ash materialized his Aura Blade and crashed it on Giovanni's arm, but the man's robot arm didn't even receive a dent. Giovanni immediately punched Ash across the face. Ruby came next and threw the ball. It hit Giovanni's head, exploding as it created smoke.

"I'm a cyborg," said Giovanni. "Did you really think this could faze me, or have you forgotten, Ruby?" He then felt something get placed on his back. He swung his arm behind him, but no one was there. A shock of electricity then surged throughout his entire body. The smoke started to disappear. Giovanni looked behind him and saw a device. The electricity continued to go throughout his body, and he looked angrily at Ruby.

"Of course I remember you were one," said Ruby. "My one option at the moment is giving you an overload."

"Remove it right this instant!"

"Make me."

Giovanni created a huge cannon on his arm. It charged up to hit Ruby, but then a large quantity of aura struck him. He fell to the ground and angrily looked at Ash. The boy was running towards him with his Aura Blade. He jumped up and aimed his blade at Giovanni. The man rolled aside before Ash hit him. He kicked Ash away and stood back up. He yelled in pain, and then the device on his back blew up. He breathed heavily and looked at Ruby.

"You overloaded it?" asked Ruby.

"Don't you dare underestimate me," said Giovanni as he placed his hand on the ground. Immediately, electric wires from the ground came up and wrapped itself around Ruby. She tried breaking free, but it was no use. Giovanni slowly walked towards her. His arm turned into a large scythe.

"You'll be the one I kill first," said Giovanni. Ruby watched him come closer, and then smirked.

"I'm not the one dying today, basterd," said Ruby. Giovanni took another step, and then a large explosion engulfed him from the ground. Ruby cut herself free with a knife. Ash watched in shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Ash.

"I snuck on board a long time ago," said Ruby. "I placed bombs and traps in the area, just in case I needed to blow this place up. He just landed on a set I placed below here." The explosion then stopped, and it started to head inwards. Ash and Ruby looked as they saw Giovanni suck in the explosion from his mouth. When it was all gone, he smirked.

"Great idea, Ruby," said Giovanni as he immediately created a large bomb in his hand. "That explosion is now equivalent to this little thing."

"What the hell are you?" asked Ruby.

"God," said Giovanni. The bomb exploded. The explosion caused the whole airship to blow up. Fire engulfed the burned, broken room. Ruby looked around in a daze as blood trailed down her arm and head. She looked towards Ash, who was on the ground. Giovanni was heading towards them with ripped up clothing.

"You two are still alive?" asked Giovanni. "Ketchum must have protected you. Too bad. Now you have to die from my own hand." Ruby couldn't get up. Giovanni was getting closer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash get up.

"Ooh," said Giovanni as Ash glared at him with blue, fierce eyes.

"I'm still standing," said Ash. "I'm not giving up."

"You should learn to stay down," said Giovanni as a he created a pole in his Ash. Ash picked up his Aura Blade.

"_Ash," _thought Ruby.

* * *

Dawn had May's arm over her shoulder to support her as they walked. She looked around. Pikachu and Staravia watched over them. Dawn looked at May.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked. May slowly shrugged.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, May," said Dawn. "We'll find the boys, and then we'll be safe. There aren't many grunts here anymore. We'll be fine as long as we remain quiet, alright?" Suddenly, they heard a large explosion in the distance. The airship was shaking. Dawn yelled in fear as both May and she fell on the ground. She quickly grabbed May as Pikachu and Staravia looked around. The shaking finally stopped.

"What was that?" asked Dawn. "Why do we have to be in the air?" May looked up suddenly.

"Ash," she said.

"Ash?" asked Dawn. "Of course that was him. That dumbass! Does he want us to go crashing to the ground?"

"We have to go to him," said May. "Now. He's in trouble."

"What could we do though?"

"Dawn."

"Fine, I know, I know," said Dawn as she placed May's arm over her shoulder and stood up. "How will we find him anyway?"

"I'll tell you," said May.

* * *

Ash broke through the ceiling and landed on the ground. He immediately jumped out of the way as Giovanni came crashing down at where he was. He created an Aura Sphere and tossed it at Giovanni, but the man dodged the attack before it struck him. While he dodged, Ash ran towards him and tried to strike him with an Aura Sphere he created in his hand, but Giovanni created a shield. Ash's attack struck the shield, but it did no damage at all. Giovanni then punched Ash away. As Ash's body was in the air, Giovanni created missiles that aimed at Ash. The missiles launched. Ash focused himself on the ground. He watched the missiles get closer to him. He materialized his Aura Blade and struck at the incoming missiles, making them explode in midair. Smoke surrounded him. He looked around.

"_Behind you!"_

Ash looked back quickly and saw Giovanni swing his pole down at him. Ash blocked it with his weapon. He then struck Giovanni's body, but his attacks felt like he was hitting steel.

"Your attacks cannot penetrate me," said Giovanni as he hit his pole on Ash's body. Ash fell to the ground and coughed up blood. He looked at Giovanni and used his blade to stand up, but he fell back down on the ground. Giovanni walked towards him.

"_You're screwed if you don't get up."_

"_Shut the fuck up," _thought Ash as he tried getting up again. _"You're still not gone yet?"_

"_I can't just leave," _said the voice. _"I'm apart of you now."_

"_I don't have time to be talking to you right now," _thought Ash. _"I'm in the middle of something."_

"_And that's exactly why I'm here. Your anger is gonna let this thing out. I can't hold back all of it."_

"_I don't need your help."_

"_Right now you need someone's help."_

Giovanni kicked Ash on his side, pushing him back down on the ground. Ash coughed up blood again. He forced his arms to move and at least try to bring himself back up, but he just kept falling back down.

"You're at you limit now, aren't you?" asked Giovanni. "The aura within Aura Guardians is not unlimited. It has to recharge now and then. Today, you've been through many fights, have you? That knight, his subordinates, my children, and now me. You are at your very limit today. I'm not giving you time to charge up, Ketchum. I'm going to kill you like you are insignificant, dammit. At this moment, I am stronger than you. You have no chance."

"Shut up."

Giovanni kicked Ash again. Ash angrily looked up at him. He quickly created an Aura Sphere and tossed it at the man's face. It struck, and it made Giovanni knock his head back, but he looked back down at Ash. Ash was face to face with a steel, silver robot face. Giovanni's eyes were just hooked up to a box within the head. The skin on his face formed again. Ash looked at him in shock.

"Years and years of struggling to become a god has made me turn into this," said Giovanni. "That is why I cannot lose now. I am up against a kid this time. I cannot be beaten!" He kicked Ash so hard that Ash was tossed across the room. Ash hit a wall and fell down. His Aura Blade disappeared.

"It's now done," said Giovanni as he walked towards Ash. "Your aura is finished." Ash looked at his hand, and it then fell to the ground. From the hole on the ceiling, Ruby watched Giovanni walk towards the injured Ash.

"Ash!" she yelled. "Run! Hurry!" Ash couldn't pay attention. Giovanni created the pole again, but with a pointed end. He started laughing.

"Aura Guardian, my ass!" yelled Giovanni. "You are nothing!"

"_Get up!" _yelled the voice. _"He's coming! Get up!" _Ash closed his eyes.

"_I guess it's really just over now," _thought Ash. As he closed his eyes, he saw a light. The light got brighter and brighter.

"_Get up."_

Ash was shocked. Finally, the light engulfed him.

"_You have to have guts," _Ash suddenly remembered his father telling him.

"_An Aura Guardian fights for what is right," _Ash then remembered Lnoki telling him.

"_I believe in you, Ash."_

"_May," _thought Ash as he recognized the last voice. It was May who told him to get up. She was with him. Everyone was with him. They all depended on him. Ash slowly opened his eyes.

"_I got it, May," _he thought. Giovanni brought the pole down at him. Before it hit Ash, within that split second, Ash held the pole with his hand. Giovanni looked at him confused.

"You've still got some fighting spirit in you, huh?" asked Giovanni. Suddenly, aura fiercely engulfed Ash, shocking Giovanni and Ruby. Ash snapped the pole, and slowly started to get up.

"How is this possible?" asked Giovanni. "You're at your limit, right?" Ash looked at him fiercely and engulfed his fist in aura. He connected the punch right into Giovanni's face, launching the man away from him. Giovanni balanced himself on the ground and looked at Ash.

"Stay down!" yelled Giovanni as he shot missiles at Ash again. Ash made a large quantity of aura in his mouth and launched it at the missiles, destroying them all. The smoke surrounded Giovanni. He looked around for Ash. Ash came in front of him suddenly punched the man right through his stomach. Giovanni laughed.

"That's not—"

Aura spikes broke through his body from the inside. Ash took out his hand. Large holes covered the man's body. They slowly started to heal.

"You brat!" he yelled as he punched Ash, but Ash took his arm. Ash then easily broke it off. Giovanni yelled in pain as wires hanged from his broken arm. He fell to his knees. Ash watched him.

"You can't heal multiple things at once," said Ash. "It gets slower and slower." Ash then kicked the man towards the wall. Giovanni hit the wall and slid down. He looked at Ash as the boy walked towards him.

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" he yelled. Ash stopped. Aura surrounded his body.

"I am the son of Sir Aaron and Delia Ketchum, the student of Lnoki, the protector of the Princess May Maple and my friends. I am Ash Ketchum, and I'm an Aura Guardian!" Aura was exploding around Ash. It surrounded Ash so much that his face was no longer visible. His figure was shown, and his blue eyes pierced through the aura. Giovanni looked at his hand, and it was shaking.

"_This is it," _thought Giovanni. _"This is what it feels like to be scared." _Ruby was still looking down at Ash. The aura felt so warm and calm. It was peaceful and amazing. It made her smile. In this situation, she was smiling.

"_Thank you, Ash," _thought Ruby.

* * *

The floor collapsed, and Giovanni fell to the room below them after Ash's aura made the whole room above shake. He could still fell the shaking now. His body hadn't recovered yet. He looked at the ceiling. He started to look around. He looked towards the door and was shocked to see who was standing there. May was looking down at him. She had no emotion. It was just a blank expression on her face. No fear, no anger. It was absolutely nothing.

"Princess?" asked Giovanni. The movements of May as she walked towards him made Giovanni realize he wasn't hallucinating. He looked at her and clenched his fist and smirked. He suddenly jumped up and turned his other arm into a scythe.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. Before he hit May, he saw her eyes flash red, and suddenly his whole body caught on fire. He thought he couldn't feel the pain due to his metallic body, but he did. The fire was special. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. He looked back at May.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR GOD?!" May walked towards him and grabbed his ripped up shirt. The fire didn't affect her. She dragged him to the wall and took steps back.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled Giovanni. "I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" May stared at him and smiled.

"Bye," she said. Ash broke through the ceiling as his whole body was covered in aura. He came crashing down on Giovanni. The attack destroyed Giovanni's lower parts and his skin was blown off his body. Everything was blown away. The attack caused a huge explosion. The floor below Giovanni broke, and his remaining parts fell to the room below. The things that were left were only the cyborg skeleton from the chest up, its head, and his one working arm. His broken fingers twitched, showing that he was still barely alive. Ash breathed heavily as he looked down at Giovanni. He stood up. May immediately hugged him from behind.

"I knew you could do it," said May. "You were awesome." Ash nodded and fell to the ground. May sat down by his head.

"May!" yelled Dawn as she entered the room with Staravia and Pikachu. They saw Ash and May. Ash's Pokemon ran towards the boy. Dawn sat by May.

"You actually did find him," said Dawn. "That's amazing." Then Brendan and Lance came from the ceiling and landed in the room. Ruby was in Lance's arms.

"You guys okay?" asked Brendan as he went by them. "Did Ash beat him?"

"Yeah," said May. "It's over now."

"Ha," said Brendan. "We did it guys."

"You hardly did anything," said Lance. "You were knocked out."

"You too!"

Ash opened his eyes and saw all of them. He smiled. He knew he could protect them. Brendan looked down the hole at Giovanni.

"Should we just leave him?" asked Brendan. "His fingers are moving. Maybe he could fix himself up soon."

"If he's still alive, we take him into custody," said Lance. "He's on the wanted list. He's dangerous. We should not let him roam free." Suddenly, a red siren blared throughout the airship.

"_Attention all passengers," _said a robotic voice. _"The self-destruct command has just been activated. The airship will blow on the count of three."_

"Three seconds?!" yelled Brendan. "In normal cartoons, it's like five hours!"

"We don't have time to escape!" yelled Lance. "We have to blow a hole and jump!"

"_3…"_

"I'm not skydiving!" yelled Dawn.

"Then stay here and die!" yelled Lance.

"_2…"_

"Don't say that to my girlfriend!" yelled Brendan.

"Then you make her jump!" yelled Lance.

"What about the people on board?" asked Dawn. "What idiot thought of this?!" May hugged Ash's head tightly.

"I'll protect you this time, Ash," said May. Ash just groaned.

"_1…"_

Below them, Giovanni's arm rose up, as if he was reaching for something.

"_You win, Ketchum," _thought Giovanni. _"I guess your goal will be the one living on."_

BOOM!

The airship blew up. The main Team Rocket airship was the final airship in the sky. Its pieces fell to the ground. Through the smoke, a Salamence flew through the sky. On it were the kids, and in front was Cynthia. She turned back to them.

"I'm glad I made it to you kids in time," said Cynthia. "I launched that self-destruct sequence."

"_So she's the idiot," _thought Dawn.

"What about everyone on board?" asked Lance.

"Every grunt on the airship has been taken into custody," said Cynthia. They were all pushed in the League of Knights' airship and it flew off the Team Rocket airship. Everyone is fine."

"And Giovanni?"

"He's gone," said Cynthia. "I was too late for him. No one can survive that explosion. It's over now. Team Rocket is done for. The League of Knights' airship landed somewhere. Let's go find it."

* * *

Everyone was on the ground. The League of Knights' airships were letting in Team Rocket grunts that were being arrested. Every grunt had sad, angry, and exhausted expressions on their faces, but only the Team Rocket trio, Jesse, James, and Meowth had large smiles on their faces as they were being escorted into an airship. Ash, Brendan, Dawn, May, and Ruby were together. They had bandages on their bodies, but Ash had the most, with his entire body covered in it. Only one eye was visible. Brendan and Dawn were on the floor, May was by Ash, and Ruby sat on top of a rock.

"Alright," said Brendan. "Since we beat Giovanni, does that mean we get some kind on prize money?"

"Why are you thinking about money right now?" asked Dawn. "We did it for the greater good. It was from the goodness of our hearts."

"Do you realize how big he is on the wanted list?!" yelled Brendan. "We're talking about millions here, Dawn, millions!" Ruby looked towards Ash and May. May was just watching Ash sleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ash's hat flew from the sky and landed on May's head. She took it and placed it on Ash's head.

"I found your hat," said May. Ash said something, but his voice was muffled from all the bandages. It sounded like it said "I knew it". Ruby smiled.

"What do you plan on doing from here?" asked May as she turned to Ruby. Ruby was shocked she was noticed and looked at May. Everyone else turned towards her. Ruby looked at them all, and then gave a small smile.

"I can't do a lot of things right now," said Ruby. "It's pretty much the end of the line for me."

"What do you mean?" asked May.

"She means she can't go anywhere right now," said Lance as he walked towards them. "This is Ruby, once an agent of Team Rocket that was within the high ranks. Anybody affiliated with Team Rocket must be arrested right now."

"What?" said Dawn. "But she helped us!"

"Yeah, that's unfair!" yelled Brendan. Ash stood up and went towards Lance and looked at the boy angrily. He started saying things, but no one could understand him with the bandages over his mouth.

"Damn, Ash, you kiss your mother with that mouth," said May.

"You understand him?!" exclaimed Brendan and Dawn.

"I'm sorry," said Lance. "I don't want to either, but I follow the rules. Maybe her actions here could help her in court, but she must be taken into custody right now."

"But—" said May, but Ruby stood up to interrupt her.

"It's alright," said Ruby. "I deserve it anyway. I just wanted to kill Giovanni. Now that he's gone, I actually feel happy. I have nothing left to do at the moment. I can only atone for my crimes right now. Don't feel bad for me. I chose this life, and I have to pay for it." She showed her fists to Lance. Lance looked at them for a while, and then sighed as he took out handcuffs. He placed them on her. Two other knights came by to get her.

"Wait!" said May, making them stop. Ruby turned back to May.

"I'll make sure you don't stay for long," said May. "As soon as my friends and I get to the next town, I'll call my mom to help you with your trial. You'll be out in no time. I promise."

"You can't abuse your right as a Princess by doing that," said Lance.

"And you can't abuse your right as a knight, Lance," said May. Lance wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth and looked to the ground. May looked back at Ruby.

"When you get out, you can start over," said May. "We can be friends. I promise." Ruby looked at May in shock. She just stared at her. A single tear went down her right eye. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, May," said Ruby. "No problem." She was finally taken away. Lance looked down at May.

"I know this will be useless, but will I be able to convince you to return to your home," said Lance.

"Nope," said May as she looked at the others as Brendan poked Ash and laughed that Ash couldn't do anything about it as Dawn tried to stop him. "I'm safe with them. There's no need to worry at all about me." Lance sighed and nodded.

* * *

After a while of just sitting there as the last remaining grunts were being arrested, Dawn realized something.

"What about our stuff in Undella Town?" asked Dawn.

"Oh right, it's still there," said Brendan. "Who knew a problem with a knight would escalate to this?"

"But it's now about two days away. What should we do?"

"We have to get to the next place within three days, remember?" asked May.

"Hey, Lance, mind—" said Brendan, but Lance turned away.

"I think I should better get on board," said Lance. "See ya." They turned to Cynthia, who turned around as well.

"I have to get back to that place, at that place, within some place," said Cynthia as she released Salamence. "Bye!" She flew away. After realizing that their only hopes were gone, the kids started to freak out.

"What should we do?" asked Dawn.

"Three days!" reminded May.

"I guess we just have to get to Undella as fast as we can," said Brendan. "Let's go now!"

"Ash, carry me!" said May as she held her arms out. Ash said something to her, but no one could hear him, and May just ignored it.

"Let's get going now!" said Dawn. Ash asked something, and it sounded like he was saying "why were they rushing?"

"You don't know?" asked Brendan and Dawn.

"Let's just go!" ordered May.

* * *

Sephiroth placed his drink on the table.

"Are you serious?" he asked someone who was standing behind him with his back against the wall. "Giovanni's now gone? He was a great accomplice."

"It doesn't matter about him right now," said the other person. "What are we going to do about Ketchum? He's getting stronger. He'll find out soon."

"I don't plan on doing anything at the moment," said Sephiroth as he took another sip. "I'm still waiting on somebody to arrive."

"We can't just wait."

"Don't worry. In this game, the only possible victor is me and me alone. No one else. You may leave now, Roman. Continue with your plans. Everything is working out just the way I want it to be."

The Dark Signers leader, Roman, with his hood over his head, nodded. He created a portal and entered it. It then closed up. Sephiroth shook the drink in his cup as he smirked.

"He is getting stronger though," Sephiroth said. "At this development, soon I'm going to have to step in."

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Gold and Crystal's journey has led them to meet up with old friends, and they are hot on the trail of Silver. Silver is planning something big this time, and he won't let anybody get in the way of it. Will they finally help Silver with his problems, and what is Silver planning to do this time? **Next Time: Colors.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I know what you are thinking (or probably not) "holy shit, Sephiroth and Roman know each other". The secrets of Sephiroth will finally open up this season, and you'll finally, finally, understand what this dude wants. Next week will be double chapters, since I've realized that it's summer and I've got free time. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,381)**


	12. Colors

**This is the one hundred seventeenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Giving this part of the story two parts due to how long the arc is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

"The city is only just a few feet away," said the young boy as he looked out over the cliff. "Hurry up!" Slowly, a girl sluggishly walked towards him from behind. She made it by the boy and looked at him angrily.

"We wake up so early in the morning, Gold, and then you expect me to be as energetic as you?" asked the girl. "I'm a girl. We're allowed to take our time."

"I know girls much more fit than you, Crystal," said Gold. "Now stop acting tired and let's get going towards Yellow City. It's so close." Crystal looked out, and then she sighed.

"When you say a few feet away, it doesn't mean that the city is about two miles away," said Crystal. "I see it in the distance. How about we just take a short break? We'll get there today."

"We don't have time to be sitting on our asses," said Gold. "Let's get down this cliff. Who knows? He might have been there but already left thanks to how slow you're going." Gold then turned back and started running. Crystal sighed. She had been traveling with Gold for about two months now. She had been forced to do a lot of things with him, and one of them was to follow Gold in his pursuit for a certain someone. Gold's mission at the moment was to look for him and help him with his troubles. That was one of the qualities Crystal liked about Gold. He was very caring towards people and Pokemon.

"Hey, Crystal, where are you?!"

Crystal got out of her mind and looked around. Due to her thinking, Gold had already gotten far.

"Wait for me!" she yelled as she went after him.

**Colors**

* * *

Yellow City was a beautiful, ornate city. The city was as big as Vermillion City. Many people were in the streets, and buildings rose high. The city was also a very popular place for Pokemon. Many Pokemon related spots were all around the city. In the middle of the city was a large radio tower that broadcasted a bunch of things towards other people's radios. Crystal's face was up against a shop's window as she stared intently at the clothes behind it. Gold pulled her away from it after a while of just waiting for her.

"We're already here," said Crystal. "How about we take a short break now? There's no need to rush."

"Let's look for a Pokemon Center first," said Gold. "Then we get searching to see if anybody has seen a suspicious, red head."

"This city is large!" said Crystal. "It could take us days to get a lead."

"Our lead is that he was last seen in this city a bunch of times for the past few days," said Gold. "Who knows? His base could be located here. Once we find him, there's no other place to hide."

"Fine," said Crystal. "Do you even know where the Pokemon Center is?"

"Not at all," said Gold with a large smile on his face.

* * *

"A vanilla smoothie, please," said the boy in red clothes and his red Pokemon hat. Quickly, the vendor gave the boy a vanilla smoothie, and then she extended her hand. The boy went into his pocket, and then gave a nervous smile.

"Um, do you accept a trade?"

The women's hand turned into a fist, but the boy just laughed.

"I'm joking," said the boy quickly as he placed the money in the woman's hand. The vendor was not laughing. The boy got off the line and sat at a round table. He was about to place the straw into his mouth, but he felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but saw no one at all. He tried to take a drink again, but he felt another tap at his shoulder.

"If someone is trying to screw with me, knock it off," said the boy as he looked behind him and placed his drink on the table. He looked around again. When he turned back, he was surprised to see a brunette girl sitting across from him with his smoothie in her mouth.

"Green?" asked the boy in surprise. Green placed his smoothie on the table and gave a big smile.

"Hey Red," said Green. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"That's my—"

"This place gives out very good smoothies."

"It also gives out very good sundaes."

Red turned his head in surprise as he saw a petite girl, who he still thought was a boy, sitting next to them with a sundae in front of her.

"Yellow, when did you get here?" asked Red.

"I was with Green," said Yellow. "Don't worry. I'm used to not getting noticed." Red looked at Green and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'll just go get myself another smoothie." He reached his hand into his pocket. He felt around it, and pulled out his empty hand. His wallet was then placed by him from Yellow.

"Sorry," she said. "Green told me to." He just gave Yellow a death stare and lied back in his chair.

"What do you two want?" asked Red. "You just came here to bother the hell out of me or something?"

"Red," said Green, taken aback. "We are your friends. Your great, loyal, best friends. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If we had to choose between designer shoes and you, we would choose—"

"You want me to go shopping with you?" said Red as he placed his head on the table.

"You said it, not us," said Green as she threw the empty smoothie cup into the trash. "There's this shop that I want to check out not too far from here. We'll meet you there, but I'll only give you twenty minutes, understand?" Red slowly nodded his head. Green took Yellow's arm and dragged her along, leaving the rest of her sundae.

"And I didn't even get a chance to eat yet," said Red.

* * *

The young boy walked along the city streets unnoticed. His hood was over his head to make sure no one saw his face. He kept on walking until he got to a corner that led into an alleyway. He swiftly walked into the alley. He kept on walking until he got to the end of it. It was a dead end, and a metal ladder was over him. A string that came out of the wall was by him. He pulled it, and the metal ladder went down. He climbed it until he got to the roof. A metal door was on top. He went towards it and knocked on it to the beat of ABC. It unlocked and he went in. Finally, after walking down a large hallway, he saw a large man in front of a door. He went towards the man and pulled down his hood, revealing his red hair and his cold eyes.

"Password?" asked the man.

"Cacturnes are kool, with a k," said the boy. The man nodded and opened the door. Within were a bunch of men at tables drinking, and ladies either poledancing or drinking with the men. The boy ignored all this and kept walking until he got to a doorway. He opened it, and within was a purple haired man with Cacturne-styled clothing. On his lap was a blonde-haired woman.

"You wanna know why I like Cacturnes so much?" asked the man as the woman giggled.

"Harley!" yelled the boy to get Harley's attention. Harley looked at him and sighed.

"You may go for now."

The woman left his lap and walked away, leaving Harley and the boy alone.

"How was it, Silver?" asked Harley. A bag was suddenly tossed at him. He fiddled with it until he finally got a hold of it. He opened it, and within were pearls and diamonds. He smiled.

"Thank you very much," said Harley.

"How much more until I get to see my sister?" asked Silver.

"Silver, darling, I told you that it's not that easy to let them allow you to see your sister," said Harley. "You have to do a lot of things for them to actually accept you in there." Silver clenched his fists in anger.

"Another one," he said in anger. Harley looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I have another one for you," said Harley with a large smile. "You know, because I'm a nice guy to you, I asked them for an extra hard one for my star. This one could make them finally recognize you."

"Give it to me now!" yelled Silver. "I'll do it within an hour. I swear!"

"Calm down, pretty boy!" said Harley as he immediately tossed something at Silver. Silver caught it and looked at the small thing. It was a device that was in the shape of a spider. It was as big as his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a device that you just have to place at the top of that radio tower in the middle of the city," said Harley. "I don't know what it does, but they told us to just do it. They also gave us some bomb like things that we just had to place on the boundaries of the city."

"How is this one hard?"

"It's supposed to be," said Harley. "I told them to give me a hard one, so isn't it supposed to be hard?"

"You said bomb-like things," said Silver. "Is this a detonator that could make the whole city explode or something?"

"I don't know," said Harley as he started to count his treasure. "Even if it is a bomb, this whole city wouldn't get destroyed. They were placed on the far boundaries of the city. Only around there would get destroyed. We'd be fine. I don't know why they would want this, but whatever." Silver continued to stare at the device, and then he finally looked at Harley.

"I'll take the mission."

* * *

Crystal, completely exhausted thanks to Gold taking her all over the place, sat down on a bench. She had lost Gold somewhere while coming here, but she was more relieved than worried.

"He'll be fine," said Crystal. "Maybe I should take this time to catch up on my—"

"There you are, Crystal."

"_Dammit!"_

Gold walked towards her and sat down next to her. He looked up at the sky.

"How was finding Silver?" asked Crystal.

"Hard," said Gold. "A bunch of people say they've seen him, but they don't know where he is exactly. But I've got proof that this is his place."

"Wow," said Crystal. "Isn't that convenient? So what should we do now? Just wait for him to pop up?"

"Well, I was thinking we go from place to place looking for him."

"You're mad! It could take us weeks to do that!"

Gold glared at her, and then sighed.

"Fine," said Gold. "We'll wait for him to pop up."

"What will we do now?"

Gold shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do, I guess," he said as he looked at the girl. He was shocked to see sparkles and stars in her eyes as a large smile was present on her face. She stood up and took Gold's hand.

"Let's get back to that shop we saw earlier!" squealed Crystal. "I've got things I want to see!" Gold groaned as he was just dragged along the sidewalk.

* * *

"I wonder how much it would be if I sold these," said Green as she looked through the different types of shoes that were in the store Forever 23. Red and Yellow were sitting on a stool just watching the girl.

"Aren't you going to look for things?" asked Red.

"I'm not really into a lot of fashion," said Yellow. "I'm fine with the way I am now."

"You should get some high heels though," said Red. "People could think you are eight or something." A strain appeared on Yellow's forehead.

"I found one!" exclaimed Green as she pulled out shoes for herself. After paying for them, mostly with Red's money, Green and Yellow exited the store with shoes within Green's bag.

"You know, we shouldn't really be spending Red's money like that," said Yellow. "We should pay him back somehow." Green hit Yellow on the top of her head.

"That won't be necessary."

"Hey, it's you two!"

Green and Yellow turned back to see Gold and Crystal behind them.

"Awesome to see you two here," said Yellow.

"Who are you again?" asked Green.

"He's Gold and I'm Crystal," said Crystal. "Have you really forgotten us that quickly? We saw each other back in Blue City."

"I think they're crazy," said Green as she whispered to Yellow. "We should get out of here before it's too late."

"You two are just passing by this city?" asked Yellow, ignoring Green.

"We came into the city to look for Silver," said Gold. "We've got a lead saying he lives in this city."

"Then why are you two here?"

"He's taking me shopping," said Crystal. Green's eyes widened. She quickly gave her bag to Yellow and went towards Gold happily.

"I remember you now, Mold!" she said. "Hey, how about a celebration for us seeing each other again? Maybe…take me shopping?"

"No way," said Gold, angry that she pronounced his name wrong. Immediately, the door of the store opened and hit Gold on his face. He fell back as Red exited the store while sadly looking into his wallet. He looked down at Gold.

"Oh, hey Gold," said Red. "How has life been treating you?"

"You dick!" yelled Gold as he stood up angrily and faced Red. "You did that on purpose! This door is see-through!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," said Red as he placed his wallet back into his pocket. "You have no proof."

"Don't play dumb!"

"Gold, I just noticed you're here," said Red. "Makes sense since you're invisible." As the two boys argued, the other girls happily talked with each other, showing the difference between the sexes. As they argued, a boy in a hoodie walked by them. Gold noticed him, and immediately noticed his red hair.

"_Silver?" _he thought. He went after the boy.

"Hey, don't run away while I'm arguing with you!" yelled Red.

"Gold, you said you'd take me shopping!" yelled Crystal.

"I'll take you later!" yelled Gold. "See you at the Pokemon Center!" As he got out of sight, Crystal pouted.

"So do you have money?" asked Green.

* * *

Gold kept on running, trying to find the boy. He could swear that he saw Silver walk past him while he argued with Red.

"Silver!" yelled Gold. _"Where are you, basterd?"_ As he ran, he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. He was pushed against a wall. He looked to see Silver looking angrily at him.

"Silver!" yelled out Gold. "I knew you—" Silver immediately covered the boy's mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Silver as he looked at the boy's eyes angrily. "I can't be fucking recognized in this place!" Gold said something, but Silver's hand muffled the noise. He removed his hand just a little bit.

"I came here to help you," said Gold. "You don't have to always live like this."

"Shut it," said Silver as he quickly pushed Gold to the ground. "Just stay out of my way." He pulled his hood over his head. He started walking again.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Gold. Silver, out of curiosity, turned back to Gold, and was surprised to see the device in Gold's hand. He quickly ran towards him and stole it away before Gold could notice.

"None of your damn business," said Silver. "I've got business to do, and I don't have time to be spending it with you." Silver went towards a ladder in the alley and headed towards the roof. He started to run away.

"Wait up!" yelled Gold as he followed the boy from below. Gold was now extra worried. He knew the boy was in with a criminal group, but he was shocked to see who the device belonged to. He saw the initials TR on the top.

"_Team Rocket?" _thought Gold. _"That's impossible. They're done for. The League of Knights took care of them. I have no idea what Silver is pushing himself into, but I've got to stop it before it's too late."_

* * *

Silver broke down the door that led to the rooftop of the radio tower. Within the radio tower, he snuck through and beat up security guards and people to get up here. He looked out at the view of the city and nodded. He went into his bag and pulled out a grappling hook. He shot at the top of the radio tower and went up. He took out the device and placed it on the tower.

"This is where I have to put it," said Silver. He took out a walkie-talkie.

"Harley, I've done it," said Silver. "Now what?"

"They said as soon as you get up there, open up the back and press the button," said Harley from the other side. "Do it now. The bombs are already in place."

"Roger that!"

Silver put away the walkie-talkie and opened up a compartment on the back and saw a red button. He hesitated for a few seconds, and then pressed it. He didn't hear an explosion. The only thing he saw was a huge puff of purple smoke coming out from every direction. Silver got himself down and looked out.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Silver.

* * *

The girls, plus Red, were gathered at a table, eating things that this time Yellow paid for, just to owe Red.

"I wonder where Gold even went," said Crystal. "I'm starting to get worried about him."

"He'll be fine," said Yellow. "He was in a rush though. Maybe he saw something that he needed to get to."

"Possibly relating to food," said Red. Green looked out to the sidewalk, and she saw a Pikachu running along it in a hurry. While she looked at it, huge puffs of purple smoke popped up into the air near them, shocking the pedestrians and the kids.

"What is this?" asked Green. "An attraction?" The smoke started going inwards into the city like it was moving. Within a minute, people started screaming.

"What is going on over there?!" asked Crystal. Red quickly took out a Pokeball and released Venusaur.

"Vine whip!" yelled Red as he pushed the girls out of the way. From the sky, a Slakoth was coming down at them. Venusaur used its whips to grab it in midair before it crashed down on them. They looked up at it, and were shocked to see that it was all purple with yellow eyes.

"What the hell?" said Red. The smoke came towards them.

"Cover you noses!"

The smoke went through them. They were within it. Green suddenly sneezed. She looked around shocked, but she was okay.

"It's not poisonous," said Green. Everyone breathed in.

"Thank Arceus," said Red. "Hey, Venusaur, get back—" He stopped when he looked at his Pokemon. His eyes widened. In front of him was Venusaur, but just like Slakoth, it was purple with yellow eyes.

"We're screwed," said Green.

* * *

Silver continued looking out until he heard the screams. From above he saw purple Pokemon attacking people, and the smoke was getting closer.

"Shadow Pokemon?" said Silver. "Why—" He was then pushed to the ground by Gold. They struggled with one another until Silver kicked Gold away. Gold looked at him angrily.

"What did you do?"

Silver didn't respond.

"Turn it off!"

"I don't know how to," said Silver as he stood up and looked out in shock.

"Dammit, Silver!" yelled Gold. "Why did you—" Silver pulled out a Pokemon and released Honchkrow. It quickly used shadow ball, but Gold jumped out of the way before he got hit. Silver was looking at him angrily.

"I told you to stay out of my way," said Silver. "Don't interrupt me!" Gold mumbled something, and then he threw out Ambipom.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" yelled Gold. "Aibo, use Double Hit!" Ambipom jumped at Honchkrow quickly and hit it twice. Honchkrow was pushed back.

"Honchkrow, Night Shade!" ordered Silver. Honchkrow quickly went turned Ambipom, but Ambipom sensed it and quickly dodged the Pokemon's attack.

"Grab onto it!" ordered Gold as Ambipom grabbed onto the Pokemon and they flew towards the air. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Ambipom quickly let go and tried hitting Honchkrow, but the Pokemon got out of the way quickly and appeared above Ambipom.

"Shadow Ball, now!" ordered Silver. It shot the dark ball at Ambipom, sending it down to the ground. It stood back up and stood by Gold. Honchkrow went by Silver. Gold looked out and saw the smoke getting closer to them.

"Don't you hear those screams!" yelled Gold. "Knock it off!"

"Whatever happens to the people isn't my business!" yelled Silver. "Night Slash!" Honchkrow charged at Ambipom again, and successfully scratched the Pokemon.

"Aibo, quickly use Strength!" ordered Gold. Ambipom turned one of its tails into a fist and struck the Pokemon on its stomach, pushing it towards the sky.

"Honchkrow, Shadow Ball!" ordered Silver. Honchkrow tossed the dark ball at the Pokemon. It struck the ground, creating smoke. Out from the smoke, with the help of its tail like a spring, Ambipom went up towards Honchkrow.

"Strength!" ordered Gold. Ambipom punched Honchkrow, pushing them both to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Honchkrow had fainted, shocking Silver.

"Ha!" laughed Gold. "How do you like me now?!" Silver returned Honchkrow, and Gold returned his Pokemon.

"I'm not giving up!" yelled Silver as he prepared to take out another Pokeball.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Gold. The purple smoke had reached the middle of the city, and it went over them both. They were okay, but their Pokeballs started to violently shake. They broke open, and out came all their Pokemon, but they were turned into Shadow Pokemon. Gold watched in horror as Silver watched in surprise. They stood back to back as they watched their Pokemon come towards them. Gold looked at his Ambipom, Politoed, Typhlosion, Sunflora, and Sudowoodo. Silver watched his Weavile, Feraligatr, Kingdra, Rhydon, and Ursaring.

"What's going on?" asked Gold in surprise. Silver looked around, but then he took Gold's arm and dragged him off the roof. They fell towards the ground, but then Silver used his grappling hook to grab onto another roof. Gold and he were launched towards the roof of another building. Silver looked down and saw Shadow Pokemon rampaging along the streets.

"Silver!" yelled Gold. "Tell me what's going on! What about my Pokemon? They better be okay!" Silver looked around, and then back at Gold.

"Stay here!" he said angrily through his teeth. "I've got to talk to someone about this!" He once again used his grappling hook, and he went off somewhere.

"Dammit, Silver!" yelled Gold.

* * *

Silver ran towards Harley's secret base. No one was within the place. He barged into Harley's room.

"Alright, asshole, you're telling me—"

Blood went on his face. He watched in shock as Harley's lifeless body was tossed on the ground as three purple lances were telekinetically removed from his body. Blood covered the floor as Silver watched the lances return to a man in a black coat and his hood over his head. The lances were surrounding him, and then they started to spin violently to remove the blood covering them.

"I hate it when blood covers my beauties," said the man as he turned to Silver. Silver watched in shock. He moved backwards, but the blood on the ground made him trip and fall to the ground. He moved backwards towards the walls.

"That old man has been selling our technology to them," said the man. "Might as well use this opportunity to control all these Pokemon. I can't allow worthless humans to get this much power." The lances then pointed at Silver.

"No human shall survive!"

The lances dashed towards Silver. Silver yelled in fear, and then there was an explosion.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** First is the sudden appearance of Shadow Pokemon, and now the Dark Signers are being involved in this. Within all the chaos, Silver has to learn about the things he's doing, and find a way to fix it. Will Yellow City survive, and who will take care of the Dark Signers? **Next Time: Closure.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I literally just decided to involve the Dark Signers in this towards the final parts of this chapter. I just felt like they should be involved in this type of thing. Next chapter should be the end of the Gold and Silver saga, which is next. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,685)**


	13. Closure

**This is the one hundred eighteenth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I've got a surprise for you in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Silver screamed in fear as the lances from The Dark Signer got in closer. He covered his head and cowered against the wall. He couldn't get out of this. He was going to die. Before the lances got any closer, an explosion suddenly came from the ceiling, and someone dropped in front of Silver. Something materialized in the person's hand, and with the weapon the person knocked the lances away. After feeling no pain, Silver slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his savoir.

"I knew I smelled shit," said Ash as he glared at The Dark Signer. "You people are always the first suspects when it comes to these types of things."

"Aura Guardian, Ash Ketchum," said The Dark Signer as he pulled down his hood, revealing the man's stern face and his black dreadlocks that fell to his shoulders. "My name is Xaldin, No. III within the Dark Signers.

"I didn't ask for your name," said Ash as he turned to Silver. He stared at the boy for a second, and then the memoires started to come back. The memories of Silver pushing him, making him miss his shot at that booth, embarrassing himself in front of May and preventing him from getting her a prize, and later dropping him into a well, where he spent the night in.

"YOU!" yelled Ash. "Oh, I've wanted to get my hands on you for a long time!" Before Ash could yell more, Xaldin launched his weapon, Lances, at the boy. Ash quickly turned to hit them, but suddenly, he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. From the hole on the ceiling, Brendan jumped down and headbutted Xaldin, but it had no effect on the man, but it did distract him so the lances missed Ash. Brendan moved back as he felt his bruised forehead.

"You still have injuries that aren't healed up, dumbass," said Brendan. "Don't jump into something like this!" Xaldin felt his forehead, and then smirked.

"I thought this was going to be a boring mission, but thanks to you two, I think I'll actually have fun."

**Closure**

* * *

Ash forced himself on his knees and looked back at Silver.

"Do you know what's happening to the city?" he asked. Silver didn't respond. He still had the complete look of shock on his face.

"Hey, are you paying attention to me!"

"Ash, don't force him," said Brendan as he turned to Silver. "Get out of here, now! This guy is beyond dangerous! Go help out the people in the city! Mad shit is going on out there! Be careful!" Silver still didn't respond. He was frozen.

"It's my fault," Silver mumbled, but the boys couldn't hear him. The Lances formed around Xaldin and they started to spin around him as he placed his hands behind his back.

"No human shall survive," said Xaldin. "He can't run. I'll just get him."

"Try it!" yelled Ash as he took his Aura Blade and ran at Xaldin. Xaldin grabbed two Lances and blocked Ash's strike with them. He then thrust two other Lances towards Silver.

"Move away from here!" yelled Brendan. Finally, Silver responded and quickly jumped out of the way as the lances rammed into the wall. He ran out of the room.

"No matter," said Xaldin as the Lances around him spun so rapidly that the winds pushed Ash away. "He'll just die from the savage Pokemon that are roaming the streets at this moment." Ash landed by Brendan.

"You think the girls are okay?" asked Brendan.

"I hope so," said Ash. "They should be someplace safe. That's what I told May to do."

* * *

Red watched in shock as Venusaur stood over him ferociously. Before Venusaur could step on the boy, Green pushed him out of the way and turned back to the Pokemon.

"We have to get away from it, not stay by it!" she yelled as she took Red from the ground and tried pushing him away.

"But…what about Venusaur?"

"I don't know what's going on," said Green. "Remember that all of our Pokemon just suddenly broke out from their Pokeballs and are going apeshit. We're feeling uneasy too, you know?"

"Maybe…maybe I can do something…" said Red as he stayed where he was and watched Venusaur come closer to them. Before it attacked again, a thunderbolt struck it, pushing it back. When they looked in the direction of the attack, May and Dawn were running towards them with Pikachu in May's arms.

"Another one, Pikachu!" ordered May. Pikachu struck it again, making it flee.

"You two okay?" asked Dawn.

"You two are here, too?" asked Green. "What about Ashy-boy and Fred?"

"Are you serious?" asked Dawn. "His name is Brendan."

"May! Dawn!" yelled Yellow as she and Crystal ran towards the other kids. Crystal looked exhausted and worried.

"What's going on?" asked Yellow. "Our Pokemon are going crazy over there! They won't listen, and they can't recognize us. They only attack!"

"They're screwed up," said Dawn. "This smoke, for some reason, makes them into Shadow Pokemon. They're not complete yet. Their brains are just being mind-controlled exactly. They're being told to act as Shadow Pokemon."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because May said so," said Dawn. "Ask her."

"I have no idea," said May. "I touched one's head and then I just thought of it."

"But what about Pikachu?" asked Red. "If the Pokemon are going crazy, why hasn't Pikachu been affected?"

"Because I'm holding onto it," said May. "It's weird for me too. Our Pokemon are at the Pokemon Center, and with the safe room the Pokeballs are in, they're not infected."

"How long were you two in the city?" asked Yellow.

"We all came half an hour ago," said Dawn. "We just walked in, and then Ash said he felt something weird and ran off with Brendan. Pikachu's been trying to find them, but with all this smoke, it can't get a scent."

"Why did this place have to get screwed up today?" May mumbled angrily. "Ash better fix this before tomorrow."

"How do we fix it?" asked Red. "Will all the Pokemon return to normal?"

"I think so," said May. "The smoke came out of nowhere, so there must be some kind of device doing it."

"You think Gold is okay?" Crystal asked Yellow. "He's been gone for a while."

"Gold's here?!" asked Dawn as she turned to them.

"He was looking for a guy named Silver, Dawn, and we haven't seen him since," answered Yellow.

"_Dawn?" _thought Crystal. When she looked at the girl, her eyes widened when she realized that this was the girl Gold was obsessed about, especially when he talked about her while he was sleeping. When Dawn looked at her, she herself felt the negative energy coursing from Crystal as she stared back with stern eyes, worrying Dawn.

"Guys!"

They all looked towards a rooftop and saw Gold looking down at them.

"Gold!" exclaimed Crystal in happiness. Gold looked at them all until his eyes fixed on Dawn. Then, which was physically impossible and almost superhuman like something you would only see in comics, Gold jumped from the roof, did many backflips and poses, and landed right in front of Dawn. He kneeled down with one knee on the ground and his arms were extended as the winds blew through his prettified expression.

"Even through the darkness, my Dawn has arrived," said Gold. "Your prince is here to protect you, my sweet."

"NOT NOW, GOLD!" yelled Dawn as she felt more negative energy from Crystal that made her hair stand up. "May, help me."

"I wonder where Ash is," said May, ignoring the situation.

"Gold, knock it off," said Crystal angrily as she got Gold to his feet. "Where the hell were you? Do you know what's happening?"

"Silver did it," said Gold. "I was looking for that basterd while I looked from the roofs. Thank goodness the buildings are close to each other."

"I should've known that troublemaker was behind it," said Yellow.

"No, he didn't do it on purpose," said Gold as he looked around. "He looked as shock as I was when he activated that device. Where are you, Silver? I really need to knock some sense into you."

* * *

Silver, from a rooftop, continued to look at the destruction he caused. The Pokemon were aiming for people, not destruction. People were getting injured one after another. Silver looked at the purple smoke around him and felt his hand through it. He created a gap as the smoke disappeared in that area, but it was filled in with smoke again.

"_What have I done?" _thought Silver as he sat down and looked at the ground. Due to his pursuit for his sister, he caused other people to get involved as well. He noticed the device was made by Team Rocket, but the group had just broken up, so he just thought it was given to Harley before. He thought they wouldn't be able to do anything, but he was wrong when the Pokemon were doing the damage for them. He looked at his hand.

"_I'm so sorry, sis. It's my fault. It is my entire fault!" _

He sat there as he kept on hearing the screams and the roars. An explosion was heard in the distance by a building.

"_I came here to help you. You don't have to always live like this."_

"_Gold," _thought Silver. He just stared at his hand, and then it turned into a fist.

"_I don't have to always live like this."_

He stood and looked back at the radio tower. He saw Gold and his Pokemon attacking the tower to knock it down. He looked out at the city.

"_Sorry, sis, but right now, I have to fix this. I started it, and I have to fix it."_

He took out his grappling hook and aimed for a streetlight. It wrapped around the metal part, and Silver jumped towards it.

* * *

"We have to find a safer place to hide," said Gold as he looked around at the destruction. "The Pokemon are getting fiercer and fiercer every minute. They could start killing people."

"Maybe that device is the reason why these Pokemon are going nuts," said Red. "If we destroy it, then maybe everything will be okay."

"I don't feel like that would work though," said Gold. He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Silver, using his grappling hook so he wouldn't land on the ground, coming towards them. Silver landed next to Gold.

"There you are!"

"You're telling us how to fix this!" yelled Yellow. "You're responsible for it!"

"No time," said Silver as he took Gold's wrist. "I need you to help me!"

"You're taking Gold?" asked Crystal.

"Don't hold my hand!" yelled Gold. Silver ignored Gold and used his grappling hook to head towards the top of a building, launching them upwards.

"Be careful, Gold!" yelled Crystal.

"It's that guy again," said May. "It would not be good for Ash to see him."

* * *

Silver had taken Gold towards a rooftop that was near the radio tower. The Pokemon continued to knock it down, and they noticed that it was starting to tilt.

"I need you to distract them," said Silver.

"Why?"

"I was also suspicious of that device. I looked through it myself, and then I noticed something interesting. There were two buttons in that compartment, but the other was smaller than the first, like really small that only a hairpin could press it. It had the word "self-destruct" on it. That button will make the other bombs blow up as well, stopping the release of this smoke."

"But it wouldn't get rid of the smoke."

"The smoke will disappear itself," said Silver. "The smoke is weak. If it is blown away, it disappears from the air. The reason why the smoke is this heavy is because the bombs keep on releasing smoke. They may not even be bombs. They could just be machines. If those machines self-destruct, the smoke will disappear by itself by the wind. Do you understand?" Gold stared at him dumbfounded.

"So if they self-destruct, everything will come back to normal?" asked Gold.

"Yes."

"You could've just said that rather talk to me about science," said Gold. "I'll distract them, you go stop it. I never thought I'd come up with such a big plan."

"_It was my plan," _thought Silver.

* * *

Xaldin had pushed Ash and Brendan out of the building with powerful gusts of wind. They fell towards the streets. Xaldin launched his Lances down at the two. Ash grabbed Brendan and pulled him out of the way as the lances rammed into the ground. Xaldin was levitating as he slowly went towards the ground, and the lances pulled out of the ground and went by him.

"No hands," said Xaldin. "No hands and I'm already beating you both."

"Well, I don't have Pikachu so I'm going easy on you too!" exclaimed Ash.

"You're going easy on him?" asked Brendan.

"Shut up."

"You amaze me though, Ketchum," said Xaldin. "How are you able to express your feelings even when you have no heart? Why do you do such a stupid thing?"

"It's not stupid," said Ash. "Fix this shit you're doing right now. It's not funny anymore."

"I didn't cause this," said Xaldin. "Some idiot was responsible for it. I've already exterminated the man."

"Do you people enjoy murdering others?" asked Brendan as he clenched his fists.

"Do you ever wonder where the soul goes after someone dies?" asked Xaldin. "The afterlife is bullshit. The soul enters the air, and wanders. I am a man who allows no soul to leave unharmed. I blow them away to oblivion. There is no heaven or hell when I'm involved."

"You're sick," said Ash as he ran towards Xaldin and crashed his Aura Blade in front of him. Xaldin telekinetically launched two of his Lances towards Ash, but Brendan came and kicked the man on the face with the force of an Aggron, making the man lose his focus. Ash found his chance and charged at Xaldin with his Aura Blade to strike him on his chest. Xaldin took Brendan's leg and crashed the boy against Ash. He then took two lances and collided them with Ash's Aura Blade on the ground.

"Hey, you said no hands!" yelled Ash.

"Don't fight with me like it's some type of game," said Xaldin venomously. The lances spun around him so hard that it blew Ash and Brendan away, but they got to their feet.

"Come at me with full strength. Hold nothing back. This is the thrill of battle. In the end, only one will survive!"

"Hear that, Ash, only one," said Brendan. "I'm gonna have to kill you after him."

"Not until I do it first!" yelled Ash back. Xaldin's Lances suddenly stopped spinning.

"Why do you play during battle?" asked Xaldin. "I'm supposed to be the only thing that runs through your mind. I'm supposed to be the one you plan to kill!"

"It's called having fun, dickhead," said Ash. "I guess you people can't fully comprehend that." Strains started to appear on Xaldin's face. The ground underneath him started to break apart.

"I think you made him angry," said Brendan.

"We will find hearts one day," said Xaldin as he launched four of his Lances at the kids. They got out of the way quickly. Suddenly, Brendan was blown away by the winds, and Xaldin took two lances and appeared in front of Ash.

"The only distraction is you!"

He crashed the weapons on Ash, causing a huge explosion as Ash tried blocking the attack with his Aura Blade.

* * *

Gold and Silver finally got to the top of the radio tower. They nodded towards one another. Silver slowly ran off somewhere else.

"Hey!" yelled out Gold. The Pokemon turned fiercely to him.

"Come at me guys!"

Quickly, the Pokemon ran towards the boy in complete rage. The poisonous smoke was starting to get into their heads, and Gold noticed it. As Gold ran away while the Pokemon were close behind, Silver saw it as his opportunity to head towards the tower. He used his grappling hook to elevate himself towards the device. He looked at the lit up device and opened the compartment. Like he saw, there was the large button and the smaller one underneath. He went into his pocket, but found nothing.

"You've got something small?" asked Silver. Gold was already captured by the Pokemon as he tried his best to prevent them from biting him.

"YOU DIDN'T BRING ONE?!"

"I said I needed one, but I didn't say I had one!"

"Then what now?"

"Find one!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Gold was tossed towards the ground. He shook his head, and underneath him was a hairpin on the ground that suddenly showed up conveniently.

"HERE!" yelled Gold as he took the hairpin and tossed it at Silver. Due to its silver color, Silver saw it coming and grabbed it near his feet.

"That was too low!"

"NOT NOW, SILVER!"

Silver straightened the hairpin and looked at the button.

"_Please sis, make this be the right one," _he thought as he thrust the hairpin on the button. Nothing happened. Gold was once again captured. Silver looked around, and then he saw small explosions towards the boundaries of the city. He sighed in relief, and moved his hand through the smoke. He created a gap, and it was getting filled up slowly. For two minutes of pain for Gold, the smoke started to lift as the sun started to shine again. Finally, only small traces of it were left. The Pokemon around Gold were getting weaker, and soon they fell to the ground exhausted, and their purple color started to fade. The same thing was happening towards the others in the city. Gold fell to the ground and smiled. He looked towards Silver and gave a peace sign. Silver stared at him, and then smiled.

* * *

The smoke was lifting, everything was returning to normal. Ash and Brendan noticed it. Xaldin also did, and sighed.

"It's over then," said Xaldin as his Lances de-materialized. "This many Shadow Pokemon could've been working under me sooner if you hadn't gotten in the way." He pulled his hood over his head and created a portal.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" yelled Ash.

"I don't have time for you," said Xaldin as he placed his hands behind his back and proceeded to walk in.

"I said stay here, dammit!" yelled Ash as he ran towards the man while he walked into the portal and it proceeded to close up. Brendan held the boy back as it finally closed up.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"You weren't planning on jumping in there, weren't you?" asked Brendan as his eyes returned to normal. "Come on. We've got to check if Dawn and May are okay." Ash pouted.

"Fine," he said as he de-materialized his Aura Blade and ran off with Brendan.

* * *

"It's over," said Yellow as she fell to the ground exhausted.

"Venusaur!" yelled out Red as he ran towards his knocked down Pokemon.

"All the Pokemon returned to normal," said Green. "Thank goodness. If I died today, then using Red's money would be for no reason."

"I wonder if Ash and Brendan were behind it," said Dawn.

"Pikachu, can you pick up Ash's scent?" asked May.

"Pika!"

May and Dawn saw Ash and Brendan running towards them.

"Ash!" exclaimed May as she ran towards the two. "You're okay?"

"We're fine," said Ash. "I think a Dark Signer was behind it. There was one here."

"Did you stop him?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, I think," said Brendan. "He walked off, but we didn't stop the smoke. Someone else must've done that."

"Maybe it was Gold," said Crystal. "Have you seen him?" Ash and Brendan shook their heads. From the distance, Crystal saw Silver dragging Gold by the collar towards them.

"Gold!" exclaimed Crystal as she ran towards them. When Silver got close enough, he dropped Gold. Crystal went by the boy.

"Did he get hurt?" she asked.

"Kind of," answered Silver. "He was almost eaten by his own Pokemon." He looked towards Ash and noticed the boy trying to angrily come towards him, but May was holding him back.

"The Pokemon didn't seem to do a lot of damage," said Green. "They were only after humans, so only the streets and possibly objects were destroyed.

"Thank goodness," said May. "We made it to this city within a day after getting out of Undella Town."

"Yeah, and I want to fucking sleep because of that!" yelled Ash.

"That means tomorrow won't be interrupted too much, am I right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"I'm sleeping all day tomorrow," said Ash.

"You better not," threatened May.

* * *

Gold slowly opened his eyelids. He looked around and noticed that he was in a room within the Pokemon Center. He had bandages over his bite marks. Crystal was on a chair sleeping by his bed.

"_What happened?" _thought Gold as he looked towards the window. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. The result of that was making Crystal slowly open her eyes.

"Gold?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?" He suddenly ran out. Crystal ran after him.

* * *

Gold ran out of the Pokemon Center in the night and kept running. Crystal was close behind.

"Wait up!" she yelled. Gold then suddenly stopped, and Crystal bumped into him.

"Silver!" yelled Gold. Ahead of them, Silver was walking away, and he stopped and turned back to them. They ran closer.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"I can't," said Silver.

"Don't worry about Ash," said Gold. "My sweet sunshine—I mean Dawn—will make sure he doesn't get in your face."

"No, not him," said Silver. "I can't sit down and do nothing."

"Where are you going?" asked Crystal.

"I'm going to continue looking for my sister," said Silver. "Today, I realized that what I was doing was wrong. Doing bad things wasn't the right way to look for her. I'm going to look for her the right way. I won't be joining any crime gangs anymore, I promise."

"Do you need our help?" asked Crystal.

"No," said Silver. "I'll look for her myself. No need to get involved."

"What's her name?" asked Gold. "Maybe if we find her ourselves, then we can help you." Silver stared at the ground, and then nodded.

"Her name is Ruby," said Silver. "Last I heard of her, she had joined Team Rocket. When I told you I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be by her side. My family died in a fire caused by Team Rocket. I was out at a friend's place at that time. I though that one day, I'd try to help her get out of Team Rocket. When I heard Team Rocket was disbanded, I couldn't believe my sister would've been captured. I want to make sure she's out there, doing something I don't know about." Gold and Crystal watched in shock. Then Gold smiled.

"Alright," said Gold. "We'll look for her too. A lead to her may be right under our noses."

"Yeah," said Crystal. "I think she's okay. Who knows? She might've had a change of heart." Silver smirked and nodded. He started walking off again.

"And hey, Silver, maybe when we see each other again, we can be friends!" yelled out Gold. Silver just kept on walking.

"Our next Pokemon battle will be between friends next time, alright?"

"You won't be wanting to be my friend after I kick your ass," said Silver. Gold smiled. As Gold and Crystal looked out, May was looking from behind them. She had heard the noise, and thinking it was Ash, she came. She heard Ruby's name just before Silver left. She smiled.

"_Yeah, she's doing alright," _thought May.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The day was supposed to be a special day for the Princess, but it all went to hell. Gold, Dawn, and Crystal are in an imaginary love triangle, Green is going crazy, Brendan has gone missing, and Ash is on a mission to find the perfect gift. How will this end, and will peace finally return to the kids' lives? **Next Time: The Princess's Day.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I hope you guys noticed that the reason why May was able to protect Pikachu from the smoke was because of her powers, which prevented Pikachu from going dark. Now you know Silver and Ruby are connected, and that was literally thought of last minute, since I wanted to make Silver related to Green, but I changed my mind. Next two chapters are coming out next week since I'm free from work I have to do. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,685)**


End file.
